Bone-ified Family
by slytherinsnow
Summary: The first time Frisk enters the underground, they finally feel like they have a family under Sans and Papyrus's care. They discover, however, that there is more mystery, pain, and love behind all three of them and the Underground itself. (SANSXHAPPINESS) (Agender Frisk)
1. The Promise

Hi. I decided to redo this description in honor of all the support I'm getting. You guys are great!

Basically, I've noticed a lack of fanfics about a family connection that Sans and Papyrus has with Frisk, as well as fanfics about the origins of certain characters (spoilers) and fanfics that push these characters to their limits. So I decided to create a fanfic that is half fluff, half angst, and half mystery about the story. It's pretty well-rounded, in my opinion. _Bone-ified Family_ was just some stupid name I thought, but honestly, it's sticking. I like it and probably will not be changing it. It gives you what you expect. It's about the two skeleton brothers forming a "family" with Frisk.

So, you can think of this timeline as being very close to canon. Some things will not be entirely canon (I have to put some creativeness into it), but anything that isn't canon fits into the world coherently, if that makes any sense.

Anyways, here's some heads-up headcanons for your information.

-Frisk is agender because it is confirmed. I am using they/them pronouns to keep it as close to canon as possible. If you see any other pronouns used, it's a mistake and you might want to tell me about it.

-Frisk (and other characters… shhhhh spoilers) speaks in sign language, but can hear and speak aloud. (It's explained, don't worry.)

- _"CAPITALIZED ITALICS IN QUOTES"_ signifies when someone is signing in sign language. (The language will be kept as close to ASL as possible, so expect sentences like _"MY NAME FRISK"_ instead of "My name is Frisk.")

-THERE IS NO FRISKXSANS! I should make it clear that there will be ABSOLUTELY NO SHIPS. (IF there is any, it will be canon ships and only light fluff… but that's an IF it's included.) Frisk is ONLY a child to Sans and Papyrus, and Sans and Papyrus are ONLY parental/brother figures to Frisk. There won't be any gray areas or "Maybe they like each other?" moments. I'm making that very clear from the start. Frisk is like 6 or 8, man. That's illegal.

-The only ship I approve of is Sans and Happiness and the more you read this fic, the more you will know that I obsess over this ship.

-The story begins from the very first time Frisk enters the Underground.

\- **…(Start/End)…** signifies when the actual story is starting or stopping, so you don't confuse the story with my comments.

\- **…** signifies a break in the story, a new setting, etc., etc.

-If you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me. I don't care. I'm only human. (See what I did there?)

Enjoy.

 **...(Start)...**

"SANS! IT'S TIME FOR PATROL! I CAN FEEL IT THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL FINALLY CAPTURE A HUMAN TODAY! I SHALL BE SO POPULAR!"

These words woke Sans out of another dream. This one was not as bad as the nights before, however, all he could remember is the word "Sansy." It really could've been anyone saying his name in such a childish fashion, but to his knowledge, only Papyrus would use it. He didn't really get the chance to communicate with many children who would call him that.

"STOP BEING SUCH A LAZYBONES, SANS! WE WILL HAVE A GREAT DAY CAPTURING HUMANS AND BRINGING THEM TO UNDYNE! I CAN FEEL IT!"

Sans slowly opened his eyes and barely reacted as his brother lifted him up over his shoulder. This was another normal day. Papyrus would always force him off the couch where he would always reside during nighttime. The "stars" that always filled their sky seemed to have a cycle of night and day which caused Sans great despair. It seemed like he could never sleep in the pitch black of night.

Regardless, Sans knew he could find a way to catch a few zzz's during his shift. That's how he always did his jobs. No point in caring now. It's not like many humans came through the forest anyways.

A chill breeze hit San's bones. Not that it was unpleasant, but he knew that his day was beginning.

"SANS! WAKE UP! OUR GLORIOUS DAY HAS BEGAN!"

 **...**

Sans reluctantly opened his eyes at Papyrus. He must've fell asleep as Papyrus carried him to his sentry station in the Snowy Forest and placed him on the desk of the station.

He instantly responded, "tibia honest, papy-"

"SANS! STOP THAT THOUGHT RIGHT THERE!"

"i believe…"

"SANS!"

"that…"

By this point, Sans was already snorting at his own joke and Papyrus was stomping the ground in a rage induced fit. It was amazing that Papy could generate so much emotion before the pun was even said. Sans looked at Papyrus with hopeful eyes. Without his brother, Sans didn't really see a point in anything. His brother made everything… so bright.

"SANS! I WILL NOT MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR YOU IF YOU CONTINUE!"

"it'll be…."

Papyrus shook his fist at Sans and glared at him with horrid anticipation. Sans had an idea to add more onto the pun. He jumped off the sentry table and started to tear up slightly.

"DON'T."

"filled with pasta-bilities of human knee-capturement!"

Sans was crying at the glorious arrangement of puns he uttered. Papyrus threw his hands in the air and yelled at the twinkling sky.

"I HATE YOU! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Tears streamed down Sans's face.

"oh my g-"

Sans was on the ground snorting, snotting, and crying. He had not laughed this much in a long time.

"SANS? WHY ARE YOU CRYING, YOU FIEND!?"

"that… was the most… beautiful thing i've ever uttered."

"STOP IT. DON'T SAY ANYMORE! WE HAVE WORK TO DO! I AM GOING TO CALIBRATE MY PUZZLES. YOU STAY AND CHECK FOR HUMANS, DEAR BROTHER!"

Sans regained his breath and stood up as Papyrus stormed past him. The last thing he saw on Papy's face was a smile. Sans knew Papyrus loved jokes and puns as much as he did, but what Papyrus didn't know is that Sans knows he has these rages to make his brother happy. Sans smiled brightly once again. The thought of his brother doing everything to make his life a little easier filled him with such joy. Papy knew of Sans's powers and abilities, but he didn't care or intruded. He merely wanted Sans happy.

Deciding to grab a quick snack, Sans reached in his inner jacket pocket and pulled out an emergency bottle of ketchup.

"i'll ketchup to you later bro," Sans laughed before he took a drink of the substance.

Sans began to choke as he heard a "SANS! OH MY GOODNESS! YOU WILL NOT STOP!" in the background.

He coughed the ketchup onto the ground from laughter, however, his happiness was interrupted.

The coughing turned quickly into a gasp. The ground was covered with ketchup. Or was it blood? He looked up and saw a living memory in front of him. His brother began to evaporate into dust as large vines wrapped around him. The origin of this vines were none other than Flowey. Sans whimpered at the sight of this. As he began to attack Flowey with tear filled eyes, a vine cut him across his chest and Sans coughed up blood, just like now.

Sans slowly placed the ketchup bottle inside his jacket pocket. He should be used to these by now. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that it was just a bad dream and he was only anxious. The anxiety of having multiple jobs can do that to you.

"i have to distract myself."

Sans knew the answer to this. He looked across the snow covered path that lead to a door to the ruins. He knew that the strange woman would be there with her jokes to distract him from these hallucinations. He ran across the bridge and towards the large, looming door.

He stopped in front of it and cleared his throat.

"knock, knock!" He cheerfully said as his knuckles performed the same action on the door.

A gasp and "Who's there?" reached Sans. He frowned. Her voice sounded more scared than excited as it usually is.

"figs."

A small pause. Sans knew instantly that the woman would have been excited for a plant related joke.

"Figs who?"

Sans tapped the door lightly.

"figs this doorbell! it's broken!"

The woman laughed, but it seemed to be repressed, as if something was on her mind.

"Nice one, friend," she sighed.

"you seem to have something on your mind."

Sans shifted his weight and stood uncomfortably as the woman took a near minute to respond.

"Doorperson."

Her voice felt closer, as if she was leaning against the door. Sans walked closer and listened for her words.

"If... If a human ever comes through this door…"

Sans gasped. Bad memories flashed back to him. Humans? They were unpredictable. You never knew what could happen… He repressed these thoughts as he listened closer.

"Could you please, please promise something?"

Sans began to reject the promise, "lady, don't you remember the last time i took a promise?"

"Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?"

"lady, every human who has ever passed these doors always ends up dead."

"they will not listen to me… please promise me. i hear them coming."

Sans reluctantly said yes, but knew he could never keep such an outlandish promise.

"Goodbye," she cried from beyond the door.

Sans took a step back. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he turned on his heel and paced himself to the side of the trail and into the forest. He had met humans in the past before. The first human, Chara, was a devil within the body of a child. He didn't want to tell Asgore the truth of Chara, as the King was still grieving over their death. To do so would cause Asgore to feel even guiltier for the death of his other child.

Then, there was the other children. Some of them he didn't meet at all, but others… he wish he never did. The guilt was too much.

Honestly, it was a miracle that their DETERMINATION didn't reset them. It didn't make sense at all.

Sans found a rock to sit on that allowed him to see the trail from a distance. He cracked his bony knuckles – Sans laughed at the thought – and relaxed. He looked up towards the stars. They were absolutely beautiful, but Sans was one of the only monsters that knew that they weren't true stars.

Real stars didn't give off light like they did. Rather, they fade into light that determines the day on the surface. That was what some of the old science books from the surface explained.

"sigh, hence is why i love science." Sans snorted out. That was a terrible one. Too bad Papyrus couldn't listen to it.

Sans sat there and observed the roof of the cavern as he waited for the doors to open. He could sense from the doorwoman's voice that a human was to come through again. Maybe he could lead them on the correct path this time.

But before he knew it, he jumped. He had carelessly fallen asleep like always. Normally on a job like this, he wouldn't have care at all, however, with the inclusion of a human, there was no time to be wasted. He knocked his skull loudly with anger as he rushed onto the trail.

His heart dropped as he saw tiny footprints. He looked right and saw the human slowly taking steps and frantically looking left to right. They were small enough for Sans to carry. From his observation from other humans, this was a small child, maybe around the age of one of the other children, who was roughly 8.

Sans knew first impressions were everything. Perhaps he could get a joke in. He took giant steps as he followed the child.

SNAP!

He cursed himself as he ducked behind a fallen log.

The child quickly turned around and Sans could faintly see tears streaming down their face. He quickly began to move among the forest closer to the human. For once, Sans felt like he was on some sort of an adventure. He smiled and held onto the feeling while it lasted.

Sans quickly ducked again and cursed himself. The human saw him and gave a small cry. They quickly turned and began to jog towards the bridge.

"come back here," Sans whispered.

He quickly jumped onto the trail and got an emergency whoopee cushion from his other inner jacket pocket. He had emergency supplies for everything.

Sans deepened his voice as he spoke, "human, don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

The human froze in their spot. Now that Sans had his chance, he took slow, large steps towards them. Their body and face was large and bony, just like Sans. At least he now had someone with his body type.

"turn around and shake my hand."

The child reluctantly turned around. On their face was pure terror. Sans instantly felt guilty of the promise he had just made. After meeting the other children in the past, it was amazing he had not went back on his old habits.

They reached out and slowly grabbed his hand. Sans smiled as the whoopee cushion FLUUUURRRRGHED.

The child was confused for a second and instantly began to laugh. That's how some of the humans he knew reacted before… He shook the thought off. He made a promise.

Sans laughed as well, "the old whopper cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny."

The child let go of Sans's hand and what they did shocked Sans. They took the side of their pointer finger and began to rub their nose, as if there was a spot on it, but Sans instantly knew what it meant.

This child could speak like the man who spoke with hands.

This child was different. Things were about to get interesting.

 **...(End)...**

Thanks for reading the first chapter. Because this is an introductory chapter, it's mostly exposition. The fluff, angst, and suspense will come later, but don't worry, it's there.


	2. The Human

A quick notice on Frisk's ASL: I'm going to try to keep the ASL as close to actual ASL as I can. I've taken informal classes in ASL, had simple conversations in it, and my brother is learning it as well, so I'm familiar with it, BUT I AM NOT AN EXPERT NOR FLUENT. Feel free to correct me if the ASL is NOT something a deaf/mute person would sign. For those who don't know any ASL, expect sentences like "My name is Frisk." to be replaced with _"MY NAME FRISK."_ ASL likes to take out pronouns and articles and such. To make it easier, I'll put all ASL in italics! Also, _"F-R-I-S-K"_ indicates that the individual letters are being signed, rather than the word. Please tell me if I make a mistake.  
Also, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK! I'm going to write all night to make sure I have content for you guys. I'll try to update every so often. I have school, so please be patient. You guys are great.

 **...(Start)…**

After the child signed _"FUNNY"_ to Sans, they immediately realized what had happened and mouthed "sorry."

Sans cocked his head to the side confused, "why are you saying sorry for having a funny bone in you?"

The child laughed again, but this time, it was more delightful than humored. The tension in them seemed to disappear. It appeared to Sans that the human could in fact hear, but knew the language of the man that speaks with hands. He sighed. Sans's memory has been fuzzy for some reason. He couldn't put his finger on it, but decided not to worry. He didn't care enough for it.

"you're an odd one. anyways, i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

The tiny humans held up their hand and signed _"S-A-N-S,"_ which caused Sans to nod his head. The human then signed _"MY NAME F-R-I-S-K"_

 **…**

Introducing Frisk to Papyrus was oddly uplifting. At first, Frisk seemed to be terrified of Papyrus and his ways, but Sans assured them that Papyrus was relatively harmless. Deep down, Sans was worried about Frisk harming his brother, but seeing how the two got along, he decided to let Papyrus take over while he napped in his room (along with interrupting Papyrus's life with an occasional trombone entrance). Eventually, Sans grew bored in his room like he always did. He stared at the self-sustaining tornado that moved side to side with the bidding of his magic until he became bored again.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled from the other side of the door. Was it already time to read him a story? Thank goodness. Tornado staring could only keep you entertained for so long.

Sans reluctantly stood up on the side of his bed and decided it was time to go do his big brother duties.

The door opened and immediately saw Frisk draped over Papyrus's arm, giggling.

"hey, bucko. you seem happy."

Frisk threw their fist up and shook it up and down. _"YES."_

"good."

"SO THE TINY HUMAN CAN COMMUNICATE. WHAT LANGUAGE ARE THEY DOING BROTHER?"

Sans hesitated, "the language of hands."

"IT SEEMS… FAMILIAR."

Sans could almost finish the thought for him. It was familiar, but not. He knew it but not where. Papyrus didn't seem to know what it meant, but Sans did, which is strange because if Sans knew this language, than surely Papyrus, the closest person to him, would know it as well.

"it doesn't matter. why don't we watch one of those shows you stay up all night for."

"OOOH! YES!"

 **…**

Within a few minutes, Papyrus had the entire group settled on the couch with blankets extending over them. The show was not one that Sans enjoyed, but he was happy that Papy and Frisk adored the rectangle that seemed to always be on air. After a few episodes of laughter from the two, Sans noticed that poor Frisk was trapped in the middle and didn't look the most comfortable.

"kid, is my elbow too bony for you?" he laughed as he poked the child with his left elbow.

"OH MY GOSH SANS!"

"lighten up Papy. I'm just boning around."

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A GOOD ONE!"

Frisk giggled and leaned against Papyrus.

"THE HUMAN SEEMS TO LIKE ME A LOT SANS!"

"you're just cuddly Papy. how about i take the two of you to your room an read you a story? it's getting late."

"HUMAN! HOW DOES THAT SOUND!"

Frisk nodded at the idea.

 **…**

This night was just going by too fast, wasn't it? After moving Papyrus and the kid to Papyrus's room, Sans began to read to them. He didn't remember what story he read or even how long he did it. The moment the two were fast asleep, he immediately left the room.

"something doesn't feel right," he told himself as he silent shut the door behind him.

Sans slowly began to walk downstairs to the living room and then kitchen. He decide that maybe he was just hungry or thirsty. Five minutes later, Sans had just reheated leftover Grillby's in the microwave and poured himself a tall glass of milk. Sans was not fond of eating in front of others. When he was alone, he felt like he can actually enjoy a meal himself. It was just one of his weird, quirky secrets.

Holding the takeout in his left hand and glass in his right, Sans transported (the walking kind, not the magic kind) the food to the dining table and began to eat quietly. His meal was merely meatloaf and fries without ketchup. He laughed. Another secret that many people did not know: he can only consume ketchup from the bottle.

Just like the story, the food and drink was gone immediately. He barely even remember eating them. Was he so tired that he was on autorun? His answer was written in the lack of light outside the window of the living room.

"nighttime. welp. If nothing matters, might as well have some fun while not caring."

He stood up, ignoring the trash he had left, and ran towards the couch, landing on it with a large thud.

"time to catch up on that anime that alphys gave me."

Within a few episodes, Sans slowly began to doze off.

 **…(End)…**

A/N – These first two chapters are mainly the "introductory" chapters, so sorry if they are kind of meh. Also, this one is a bit shorter, BUT it'll equal out some longer things in the future. Also, I have… somewhat of an actual storyline to include, but I also want this to be a lot of fluffy, family/friend oneshot-ish stuff. I probably will combine the two. Best of two worlds, I suppose.


	3. The Terror

You remember how I said I ship Sans and Happiness?

Well, here's the thing. In order for Sans to find Happiness, he has to go through some troubles first. So with that being said, there is some panic attacks, night anxiety, and disturbing stuff in this chapter (you've been warned).

 **…(Start)…**

Sans couldn't move. He was running as quickly as he can, but no matter how fast his short legs sprinted, he only moved a few inches. The darkness behind him was starting to catch up. He couldn't run away. He. Couldn't. Run. Away. He closed his eyes as he felt the darkness surround him.

The scene changed. Through different stages of awareness, Sans traveled around the barren wasteland, killing monsters where ever he traveled. He was battled and bruised, with dust covering his entire body to the point that he couldn't see his bones. His last thought was the excitement he received when he stabbed a froggit and watch the breeze carry away its dust.

Another change. This time, he saw himself crying and screaming from the third person perspective. As Sans looked down, he saw Papyrus's body fade to dust. Strangely, when his entire body evaporated, the scene in front of him rotated the entire snowy environment can be seen. The darkness began to creep around the edges of Sans's vision, which caused panic to course through him. Without thinking, Sans began to use magic to push it off. Nothing happened. He began to use more magic. Nothing happened. He used his inner, more powerful magic and began to push against the darkness with all of his power. His entire body was burning. It was extremely painful. He felt like screaming.

Nothing happened. He was engulfed in darkness. He looked around and saw nothing. Sans's heart drop. There was nothing here. Oblivion. Even his eye didn't give off any life. It was almost like he ceased to exist. Why did this thought scare him so much?

Sans gasped for air and the true reality. He woke himself up, but was still not calm. The scene didn't change.

It was still dark. Where was he? He moved his hand everywhere, but there was no vision.

"no no no no. why is it dark? why is it so quiet?"

Sans soon was able to see, but only because the panic caused his magic to go out of control. The room filled with a blue light. Sans's heart dropped again. This never has happened to him before. Why is the room filled with blue light? He looked down and nearly screamed. His entire body was burning with the blue flames. This has never happened to him before, but at the same time, it felt like Sans has done this too many times.

Sans looked around the room and didn't know if he was hallucinating. In the dark corners of the room, he saw black creatures that seemed to surround him.

His only thought was keeping Papyrus safe.

 **…**

Frisk is a child of sacrifice. The moment that they appeared at the skeletons' residence, they sacrificed much to make sure the two were happy. They ate the revolting spaghetti in fear that Papyrus would be discouraged. They pretended to fall asleep so Sans didn't feel the need to take care of them while awake. So whenever Frisk saw a glowing blue light and weeping coming outside of Papyrus's room, they knew they needed to sacrifice sleep to protect the two caretakers.

They slowly creeped out of Papyrus's bed that contained a softly snoring skeleton. Deciding to make their mission as interesting and successful as possible, Frisk positioned themselves on the ground and began to crawl very slowly towards the door, putting one arm over the other as carefully and slowly as possible. This way, they were silent and if Papyrus woke up, he would not see them standing.

Once they reached the door, they stood up to a low crouch and slowly opened the door and softly shut it behind them. They looked over the balcony and down towards the source of the light and gasped.

Sans was on the couch crying and curled up, however, he was covered with a strange, glowing blue flame that seemed to shine the brightest from his left eye. The flames didn't seem to spread to the couch, but it didn't matter to Frisk. Here was a living being in distress. Frisk slowly stood up and made their way down the stairs before breaking into a light jog to the couch.

The action startled Sans (something that Frisk knew when they sacrificed safety with speed) and the flames grew brighter.

The child slowly signed, _"SAFE. YOU SAFE. F-R-I-S-K HERE. YOU SAFE."_

Sans closed his eyes. The flames were slightly dimmer, but still seemed to burn ferociously.

He spoke in an obviously fake, upbeat tone, "i know i'm safe kiddo. i'm just having a bad night. nothing to worry about. i know i'm probably scaring you to death, but i'm not hurt whatsoever."

Frisk cocked their head to the side and stared through Sans's lie.

"i'm sorry you have to see me like this. this is honestly so embarrassing. i'm not normally like this."

Frisk almost began to sign, but knew Sans was not in the mood to open his eyes. They sighed but knew they had to speak. Frisk never really liked to. After their experiences on the surface, signing was more natural than speaking. However, Frisk was a child of sacrifice.

"Safe," they whispered.

Sans opened his eyes immediately. Frisk stared at wonder at the blue eye.

"did you just speak?"

Frisk nodded, filled with DETERMINATION after overcoming a boundary for their friend. The victory was short, however, as Sans buried his face into his knees and gasped for air (even though he didn't have lungs. "Magic is weird" Frisk thought).

"oh shucks kiddo. you are so strong and i can't even keep myself together after a nightmare. you're just like papyrus. always so young and full of excitement. i'm extremely jealous. you care so much for the little things, that the big things are nonexistent… oh what am i saying? i'm just confusing you."

Sans wiped the tears out of his eyes and rubbed the child's head, much to their dismay. The flames around him started to disappear and his eyes were normal.

"thanks kiddo. you brought me back to reality."

 _"S-A-N-S"_ they signed.

"yes?"

 _"YOU UNDERSTAND SIGN LANGUAGE HOW?"_

"that's a long story kiddo. the real question is how do you understand the language of hands? it's only used for deaf people, according to the human books, but you are not deaf?"

 _"I ASKED FIRST"_

"i was born with the ability, alright? i don't know how i can understand it. papy can't. freak accident maybe? you?"

Frisk hesitated for a slight second. Hopefully, Sans wouldn't have noticed.

 _"NEVER TALK OFTEN. ADULTS THOUGHT I DEAF. FRIENDS WITH DEAF CHILDREN. ADULTS STUPID. I HEAR."_

Sans giggled and readjusted himself against the couch, "i hear ya."

Frisk snorted and signed, _"WORST ONE I HEARD TODAY"_

Sans almost fell over at the accidental pun, "you put yourself in that one kiddo."

Frisk realized what happened and smiled brightly. They never have heard these many jokes or puns before they met Sans.

"say kiddo. you seem like you are great to talk to." He winked. "however, it is getting late, so unless you want to leave tomorrow, you might want some sleep."

Frisk stretched and leaned back on the couch and pondered. Their adventure so far has been tiring. Seeing Flowey betray them and having to leave Toriel caused too many tears than necessary. They were so thankful when they met Sans and Papyrus. They seemed to truly care for Frisks's feelings, unlike some of the humans on the surface.

 _"TALK"_

"you want to talk? okay kiddo, but be quiet about it. papy needs beauty rest"

Frisk rolled their eyes, _"YOU SIGN?"_

Sans mischievously smiled. Finally, someone he can truly talk comfortably to in his natural language. Even though Sans is fluent with talking, he wish he could find someone who spoke in hands. However, Sans never spoke in hand language in fear of the rumors he heard from many monsters, "Beware of the man who spoke in hands." He was a man who spoke in hands, however, he was not THE man that spoke in hands.

Maybe Sans will find him one day and discuss how he knows this language.

 _"YES. NO LIE."_

Frisk's eyes lit up and a large smile was plastered on their face. They couldn't believe it. After years of being ridiculed for not speaking, they finally found someone who was not only understanding their signs, but could speak back. They are filled with DETERMINATION.

Sans smiled back, except it wasn't the same smile he always had on. It was a natural smile. One he didn't have to force. He could hardly believe that this child is someone who not only doesn't accuse him of being the man who speaks in hands, but knew the language that has never been taught to monsters due to the limitations monsters had. Sans is filled with HAPPINESS.

 **…(End)…**

THE SHIP HAS SAILED. SANSXHAPPINESS IS OTP.


	4. The Connection

So before I begin… this chapter is WEIRD. Prepare yourself.

If you see any word structure or vocabulary wrong in the ASL, please correct me. I just headcanon ASL in Sans and Frisk becAUSE IT HAS POTENTIAL FOR EMOTIONAL BONDING MOMENTS AND STRENGTHENS THE FATHER AND CHILD RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE TWO AND IT ALSO FULFILLS MY SANSXHAPPINESS SHIP AND MY FRISKXHAVING- A-LOVING-FAMILY SHIP AND I JUST CANNOT-

Anyways… *cough cough*

If I slip up on Frisk's pronouns, it isn't my intentions. It's just an accident. You can PM me or drop a comment or whatever and tell me about it. I don't mind. It's an easy fix (just like any other mistakes).

You may have noticed I'm updating very often and that is because I'm SUPER excited for this story. I honestly feel just as determined as Frisk to continue making chapters. I feel like I have potential to do a great emotional story. Thank you so much guys. You are amazing. *o*

 **...(Start)...**

Frisk started with a question, _"YOUR JOB WHAT?"_

 _"I WORK UNDER KING. MANY JOBS. SENTRY MOSTLY."_

 _"P-A-P?"_

 _"IN TRAINING FOR JOB. GUARD FOR KING."_

Frisk didn't know what to say, so they mouthed "oh."

Sans began to sweat slightly and signed, _"KID"_

Frisk tilted their head.

 _"HUMANS MEAN WHY?"_

Frisk looked to the side and didn't want to answer. Humans and monsters were so different in so many ways… but they couldn't answer. At this moment, they realized how fluent Sans was in this hand language and how much emotion he can achieve with just a few simple expressions on his face. It delighted Frisk that they didn't have to speak up, but could just have a normal conversation. The fact that Frisk found someone to speak to in their language filled them with DETERMINATION.

However, something didn't seem to add up, _"YOU KNOW OTHER HUMANS?"_

 _"MEAN. KILLED IN PAST BY KING"_

Frisk nodded and took a breath before answer the original question, _"HUMANS."_

They frowned. How do you answer a question like this? _"HUMANS…"_

They knocked their head. How do you answer this? Frisk knew a variety of humans before coming to the underground. Some of them seemed to care for them, but at the end, they were backstabbed, just like how Flowey and Toriel did to them. Regardless, they just signed the first words out of their head.

 _"HUMANS CAN'T HAVE MAGIC. NO HOPE."_

 _"YOU CAN'T ANSWER."_ Sans signed it as a statement. Frisk knew he could read their face perfectly. They couldn't answer why humans are mean.

They had an idea, _"MONSTERS MEAN WHY?"_

This definitely surprised Sans, _"MONSTERS NOT MEAN."_

 _"MANY TRY KILL ME. HUMANS SAME."_

Sans looked uncomfortable. At this point of the conversation, the two were sitting cross-legged and across from each other. He leaned forward and placed his right elbow on his thigh and rest his head on his hand. Sans didn't know how to respond. Did… humans try to kill this child? This is definitely not a conversation to have right now. Sans wasn't even sure if Frisk would be comfortable with it.

He began to sign, _"HUMANS AND MONSTERS NOT DIFFERENT?"_

Frisk shrugged, _"MEAN MONSTERS MEAN HUMANS SAME. NICE MONSTERS NICE HUMANS SAME. YOU NICE LIKE MANY NICE HUMANS."_

Sans sat up again, _"THANKS KID."_ A slight pause before he continued, _"YOUR QUESTION. I KNOW HAND LANGUAGE BECAUSE FATHER SPEAK HAND LANGUAGE. MY MEMORY SMALL."_

Frisk's eyes glowed. Sans couldn't believe he had just told that to Frisk, but knew that they appreciated sharing the fact to them. However, they were confused why Sans decided to tell them that his memory was not the best.

 _"FATHER WHERE?"_

Sans looked away and with one hand, signed the letters, _"G-O-N-E"_

Frisk stared at the skeleton's contemplating face with understanding of the situation: his father must've left him when he was younger. Even with a smile plastered on it at all times, he looked the like he had little hope in this world. They scooted over towards him and placed an arm around his shoulders, however, they were too small to reach far so they only were able to pat his left shoulder.

The skeleton grabbed the hand. Frisk jumped.

"never felt a skeleton hand, huh, kiddo?" Sans spoke away from Frisk. Unknowingly to them, Sans was trying to keep his nerves down. The wrong thoughts about a certain person could cause the hallucinations to appear again. Growing up without a father you barely remember made Sans gloomy whenever he thought about it.

Frisk stayed quiet as they took their hand off of Sans's shoulder and brought Sans's right hand with it. They began to feel the bony structure of it. They looked fascinated.

 _"Y-O-U-F-E-E-L?"_

 _"Y-E-S. M-A-G-I-C."_

Frisk let go of the hand and signed, slowly, _"BONES BREAK?"_

After a few seconds, Sans gasped, pulled his hand away, and began to sign frantically, _"NO. WHY? WHY? GROSS. WEIRD."_

 _"BUT BONES HEAL?"_

Sans shook his head as it entered the safety of his hands.

Frisk made a mental note to never bring up broken bones ever again to Sans.

 _"SORRY KID."_ Sans signed as he looked up. _"TALK"_

 **…**

If Papyrus made Frisk feel like they were noticed by someone, it was Sans that made Frisk feel like they had a friend. It seemed like a blessed eternity (for both of them) as they talked in the hand language. Halfway through conversations, Frisk actually began crying in front of Sans, only to reassure him that they are happy someone can speak to them truthfully. Sans agreed as well, explaining how only he never had the opportunity to speak naturally until now. They both agreed they were destined to finally be able to talk to each other. It made Frisk a very determined child and Sans a very happy skeleton.

As the hours passed, Sans noticed that Frisk's signs were sloppier, slower, and harder to read. Eventually, they resorted to spelling out letters as they stopped using both hands to sign and were too tired to do full motions. Eventually, even that became too much effort.

 _"REPEAT"_

 _"K-A-P-K-M-N-I-C-E-A-B-R-O"_

 _"KID"_

No response. Frisk was too tired to talk. Sans sighed. At least the kid could rest. After many minutes of contemplating, he took off his fluffy jacket and laid it over the kid's body. Sans has never given his jacket to anyone, but someone who trusted him this much deserves it. He scooted far away from them, just in case he had another breakdown.

He felt truly content at this moment. For once, he had a close friend he could rely on. A friend that he could talk to truly, both figuratively and literally. Good thing the kid decided to stay longer than one night. He enjoyed the company.

Sans looked back on the kid and was contemplating whether or not he should take them to an actual bed. They seemed very comfortable within the comfort of his oversized jacket.

Eventually, he decided to just sleep where he was. He leaned back and began to doze off. Life seemed happy.

 **…(End)…**

Once again, thanks so much guys! I hope you enjoy the ship.


	5. The Betrayal

**Over 1000 views and rising. Wow guys! This is amazing! You're all great!**

I am writing this late at night after reading a very long fan fic and this has inspired me to make this fanfic great. I'm filled with DETERMINATION. Enjoy!

Also, I think I should emphasize that Frisk is like 6-8 years old and there is NO SHIPS. I know I'm scared of seeing Frisk being shipped with someone when I read fanfic, so I'm just emphasizing there will be none of that. No worries guys. I'm also going to try my best to not make any interactions between the characters "gray" in terms of "Are they flirting or are they friends?". Anyways, enjoy!

 **…(Start)…**

Frisk woke up instantly. The same dream this time. Normally, having odd dreams wouldn't matter to Frisk, but having the same one multiple times was worrisome. For some reason, they could never stop dreaming about dust engulfing them and choking them.

They shivered, not wanting to remember the suffocation and terror of not being able to move or see. As they looked down, however, they noticed that a blue fluffy jacket had engulfed their tiny body. Sans's jacket was extremely warm and hugged them as if it was its own being. Frisk glanced to their right. Sans was snoozing silently.

Frisk sighed and hoped down from the couch, unsure what to do. They threw the jacket from the front to the back of their body and slid their arms into the sides. It engorged Frisk's form in an armor of warmth and familiarity.

"TINY HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DO-"

Frisk looked up at the small balcony where Papyrus stood staring down at Frisk with a shocked face.

"DID YOU STEAL MY BROTHER'S JACKET?! HE WILL BECOME COLD IF YOU HAVE IT ON!"

Frisk cocked their head to the side and signed " _S-A-N-S NO SKIN_ " but Papyrus gave them a disappointing look.

"I'M SORRY HUMAN, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT KNOW THIS LANGUAGE! FEAR NOT! I HAVE PROVIDED SANS WITH A BLANKET!"

Papyrus meekly threw the blanket he came down the stairs with onto Sans. It hit his chest and landed on his lap in a jumbled mess, but Papyrus didn't notice as he walked to the kitchen with heavy steps.

"TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

 **…**

Sans woke up instantly. Another dream. He sighed and automatically felt fear seep back into his body. His jacket wasn't on him, but rather a crumpled up blanket. He set it off to the side of him onto the couch.

Sans had a sudden flashback to when he first received the jacket. He was having these night problems for a long time and decided to do something about it before anyone would notice. Using all the money he had, he bought a large overcoat made of material that caused the jacket to weigh much more than usual. Sans would always stuff the pockets with a variety of assortments to cause the jacket to weigh more. Once this jacket was on, Sans felt safe and grounded in the world. This way, no one would notice when Sans began to crack. He could hide everything.

Sans stood up from the couch and instantly smelled food. He looked down the room to the right and saw Papyrus cooking and Frisk with his jacket on the kitchen chair. He smiled, filled with HAPPINESS, and walked towards the kitchen.

 _"HELLO S-A-N-S"_

 _"HELLO KID. P-A-P TREATING YOU GOOD?"_

A shrug, _"SOMEWHAT. I CAN'T EAT SPAGHETTI. P-A-P DON'T CARE. P-A-P MAKE EGGS AND PANCAKES."_

Sans didn't believe he could smile any larger, _"MY BROTHER GENEROUS."_

"GOOD MORNING… SANS."

Sans looked at Papyrus who had his back turned and was facing the stove. His tone was not the same. He almost sounded… tired.

"papy, did you get any sleep? or are you too scrambled from yesterday's show?"

"OF COURSE I DID MY LAZY BROTHER! I'M JUST VERY CONCENTRATED TO MAKE THE PERFECT BREAKFAST FOR MY HUMAN FRIEND."

Sans sighed with relief. He thought that Papyrus might've heard the ruckus from last night and began to worry about Sans.

"that's a relief. i'm glad you are sleeping well."

Sans took his seat next to Frisk and smiled at the kid.

"you enjoying your time here underground?"

Frisk hesitated on answering, like they usually do. They rubbed their head in thought and knew what to sign.

 _"BEFORE YOU, NO. AFTER YOU, YES."_

"oh shucks kiddo. i didn't realize i made your experience bone-iful!"

Frisk laughed at the pun, but Sans felt like something was off.

"so kid, how was your sleep?"

For a split second, Sans saw the expression of fear rise on Frisk's face, but was immediately covered up with a shrug.

 _"OKAY. STILL TIRED."_

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FINISHED THE FOOD!"

Papyrus placed plates of eggs and pancakes onto the dining table before he sat in his own chair and motioned towards the plates.

"ENJOY!"

Frisk immediately took a plate and began to cram their face. Sans stared at them.

"uhh, kid. slow down you might choke."

Tears streamed down Frisk's eyes. Both Papyrus and Sans were distressed.

"kid!"

 _"DELICIOUS. SO HUNGRY."_

Sans sighed, while Papyrus jumped up and walked towards Frisk.

"HUMAN ARE YOU-"

Sans interrupted him, "don't worry bro. they said they find it delicious."

Papyrus stared at Sans and smiled, "I KNEW I DID GOOD."

He sat back down at his own seat and enjoyed the food himself.

Sans awkward sat there. He didn't really feel comfortable eating in front of others.

"SANS PLEASE EAT. YOU NEED ENERGY!"

"oh bro, you know me…"

As Sans glanced at Frisk, he noticed they signed "EAT."

"but…. i guess if you really want me to."

Sans took a single stack and sighed. He dislocated his jaw with a loud pop and shoved the pancake in his mouth before popping it back in place. He swallowed.

Grunts came out of Papyrus and Frisk. He laughed it off.

"oh, haven't you seen a skeleton eat before?"

"GROSS."

"i can't help it. i have to do that to eat. i hardly notice it."

Sans looked over to Papyrus who was eating silently. His focus seemed to be intently on his food.

"so papy, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I'M NOT WORKING TODAY."

Sans's spirit died a little. Papyrus never working? This behavior was expected out of Sans but Papyrus?

"what… what do you mean bro?"

"AS A SENTRY AND ROYAL GUARD TRAINEE, I AM SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE A HUMAN." His voice was as calm as Papyrus could get, "WE HAVE A HUMAN. OBVIOUSLY, THERE WOULD BE NO POINT OF STAYING AT THE SENTRY STATION WHEN WE HAVE A HUMAN RIGHT HERE. SO I DECIDED TO STAY HOME AND FULFILL MY DUTIES AND STAY WITH THE CLOSEST HUMAN TO US. WHICH IS…"

Papyrus paused awkwardly and stared at the human.

"UMM…."

The human cocked their head to the side.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR NAME TINY HUMAN."

"it's frisk, papy."

"FRISK?"

Papyrus stared at the human, looked back to Sans, and spoke again, "HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"they told me when we first met. they're a good kid."

Sans rubbed Frisk's hair, which caused them to squish their face in response. Sans giggled at the expression.

"SO… I SEE."

Papyrus stood up from his chair.

"p-pap?"

Sans was confused, but stood still as Papyrus began to talk, "WE SPENT ALL THAT TIME TOGETHER HUMAN… AND YET MY BROTHER, SOMEONE WHO IS LAZY AND DOESN'T TRIES, IS A BETTER FRIEND THAN… BUT SANS IS…. YOU NEVER DID…"

Sans stood up and began to approach Papyrus. He was starting to become concerned.

"papy? what's going on?"

All the HAPPINESSS that Sans had was begin to leave his body. Seeing his brother like this was killing him.

"BROTHER."

Sans's entire body was hurting at this point.

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP. I LET THIS HAND LANGUAGE SLIDE, AS I BELIEVED THE HUMAN WAS ONLY PLAYING A PRANK OR PUZZLE ON ME. BUT YOU GAVE THEM YOUR JACKET. YOU TALK TO THEM WHEN I CAN'T UNDERSTAND. THEY EVEN CONVINCED YOU TO EAT WHEN YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME. YOU ARE CLOSER THAN THEM THAN YOU ARE ME. AND ON THE OTHER HAND, THIS HUMAN… THIS HUMAN CHOSE A LAZY SLOB OVER ME!"

Everything around Sans became cold. Papyrus was beginning to cry.

"papy…. i'm sorry. i didn't know this hurt you-"

Papyrus shoved Sans to the ground and ran out of the door.

"papyrus!"

"I NEED TO BE ALONE!"

The door slammed.

All the HAPPINESS that Sans achieved crumbled as he stared at shock at the door. It all happened too fast.

Sans felt a hand on his back and he looked around and saw Frisk standing there.

"i'm sorry… i had no idea he was so upset over… i'm not even sure."

 _"I TALK TO P-A-P. STAY HERE."_

"but you don't speak."

Frisk puffed their chest out, filled with DETERMINATION to help their new friend, spoke aloud, "I speak for my friend."

They ran towards the door and left with a fire burning in their heart.

"kid…"

Sans began to tear up and allowed the tears to flow. This child is sacrificing a lot for the two of them. They just left the house to search for Papyrus during a cold day in Snowdin.

Sans stood up and walked to the door. He closed it softly. He knew that he couldn't follow after them. Frisk could speak to Papyrus and make him feel better, plus, he wasn't sure Papyrus was in the mood to talk with him.

He was filled with a tiny bit of HAPPINESS that his new friend wanted to help Papyrus just as much as he did.

 **…(End)…**

I'm not joking when I say I ship Sans and Happiness. I will make this an actual ship. IT WILL SAIL.


	6. The Other Brother

Now we get to delve into Papyrus's character. I feel like the game didn't delve into his character enough. We know Sans is a much deeper character than what meets the eye, but we can't say the same about Papyrus, which is one of the reasons why I included this little bit. If you wish, I might even add more.

Also, I'm so ecstatic that people agree with me on SansxHappiness. Let's start a revolution, guys.

Anyways, enjoy!

 **…(Start)…**

Papyrus ran towards Sans's sentry station in anguish. He kicked the side of it and began to whimper as tears stream down his eyes.

"IT'S NOT FAIR. WHY DOES SANS ALWAYS GETS EVERYTHING?"

He fell to his knees and cried into his gloves.

"EVERYTHING…."

He felt a tiny hand on his skull. When he turned around, Frisk stared at him with a determined face. Papyrus shoved the hand off, stood up, and began to storm away.

"DON'T BOTHER WITH IT HUMAN. I'LL STAY HERE AND DO MY SILLY GAMES. GAMES THAT… APPARENTLY DON'T MATTER…."

His words began to fade away into mumbles as Frisk started to run towards him, keeping up with his long legs. They jumped up and grabbed his scarf.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Frisk tugged on the scarf and Papyrus turned around with hurt eyes.

"STOP IT."

Frisk continue to pull the scarf so Papyrus would come closer to talk to them, but Papyrus refused, "STOP IT HUMAN. I KNOW YOU'RE ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE SANS WANTS YOU TO."

Frisk exhaled sharply and took a deep breath before whispering, "Speak to me."

Papyrus gasped and began to yell, "SO YOU DO SPEAK!" Tears filled his eyes, "SO YOU ONLY SPOKE IN THAT WEIRD LANGUAGE JUST BECAUSES SANS CAN…. BECAUSE HE…. YOU DIDN'T LIKE…."

Papyrus fell to his knees and began to bawl.

Frisk was extremely confused at what was happening. They twirled their thumbs for a few seconds before thinking of a solution. After considering the possibilities of their actions, they decided to simply sit down close to Papyrus and speak.

"Why are you sad?" they nearly choked on their words. Talking was definitely not something they were used to.

Papyrus sat still and responded, "I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND HUMAN."

"I try."

"DO YOU… EVER FEEL LIKE YOU AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH?"

Frisk had a flashback to the surface.

 _"Come on, Frisk, speak!"_

 _Frisk was roughly 3 years old at this time. They were playing with small action figures in the corner of their small room. In their mind, all they cared about is if CreekPerson, the hero in control of the weather, could defeat the evil SkeletonOverlord and save the city from destruction._

 _Frisk ignored their parents as they continued to play._

 _"Do you think it's-"_

 _"Don't call them that!"_

 _"Well I'm not sure what it is! The doctors said they were what-?"_

 _"It doesn't matter. You should be more worried that they can't speak."_

 _"Is it- Are they deaf?"_

 _"I'm not sure. Why don't we take them to someone who can teach them how to talk?"_

 _"Do you think they could learn how to sign?"_

 _"I'm not sure. We have to think of something."_

 _"First their… condition. And now this. What a disappointment."_

 _Frisk held their breath as their parents left the room. They were a disappointment? They couldn't believe their ears. They have always been a great child. They listened to their mother and father. They did well in school, even through all the teasing of the other children and even teachers because of their… situation. No matter how hard they tried, they disappointed everyone._

 _And now their parents have lost hope in them too._

Frisk blinked a few times before tears filled their eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING HUMAN? YOU'RE LUCKY YOU HAVE FRIENDS HERE, UNLIKE ME."

"Surface… lost hope… in me."

"THEY WHAT?"

"I… can't speak… well. I born… weird. I… not normal."

Papyrus shrugged, "HUMANS MAKE NO SENSE. THEY ALL WANT TO BE THE SAME. BEING DIFFERENT IS THE GREATEST. DON'T WORRY. I WILL NEVER LOSE FAITH OR HOPE IN YOU."

"Thanks… but what about you?"

He stared off into the distance for a moment, sighed, and looked up at Frisk, "MY BROTHER HAS ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR ME. ALWAYS PROTECTED ME. HE IS SO MUCH STRONGER THAN I'LL EVER BE AND HE DOESN'T EVEN TRY! HE DIDN'T TRY TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, HE DIDN'T TRY TO GET THAT JOB FROM ASGORE, AND HE CERTAINLY DIDN'T TRY TO BE POPULAR AMONG SNOWDIN. YET, I TRY MY HARDEST. I STAY CONFIDENT AND HAPPY AND I TRY SO HARD TO BE THE BEST. YET, I OVERHEAR UNDYNE SAYING SHE WON'T ACCEPT ME INTO THE GUARD. I HEAR THE TOWNSPEOPLE TALK ABOUT ME AND HOW I'M JUST A JOKE. I EVEN HEAR SANS TALK TO HIMSELF ABOUT HOW MUCH HE WORRIES OVER ME BECAUSE I'M NOT THE STRONGEST. IT'S SO HARD TO BE SO CONFIDENT WHEN NOONE HAS CONFIDENCE IN YOU."

Frisk frowned and couldn't think of a way to help Papyrus.

"I'M SO JEALOUS OF SANS. HE CAN ENJOY HIS LIFE AND GET EVERYTHING HANDED TO HIM. I'M SO MOTIVATED TO DO EVERYTHING… BUT NOTHING GREAT HAPPENS TO ME. EVERYONE DOESN'T ENJOY ME BEING DIFFERENT, YET THEY LOVE SANS JUST BECAUSE HE IS SMART AND TELLS BAD JOKES."

Frisk thought back to their conversation with Sans. Sans was extremely jealous of Papyrus and his energy and happiness, yet Papyrus was jealous of Sans's "easy life?" Frisk knew that Sans definitely did not have an easy life, based on the incident last night, but now that Papyrus opened up some, they realized that he has doubts just as well. The two brothers were envious over each other. Maybe they should bring it up.

"P-Pap."

"YES?"

"Sans… jealous of you."

"WHAT?" Papyrus stared at Frisk with his jaw open.

"Sans… wants to be happy… like you."

"HAPPY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Sans… hurt a lot. He sees you…. As someone…."

Frisk couldn't find the words, "light… end of… tunnel."

Papyrus was shocked, "HE ENJOYS MY COMPANY?"

Frisk nodded. They were so scared from speaking for so long. They never found a reason to. They just wanted to sign but they knew that Papyrus couldn't understand, so they had to make a sacrifice.

"WOWIE!"

Frisk could've sworn Papyrus's eyes lit up slightly.

"SO DOES HE REALLY CARE FOR ME THAT MUCH? HE BELIEVES IN ME?"

Frisk nodded before saying, "He thinks of your future. He wants you to be happy. He wants you to be motivated. You make him happier than anything else. He wants to see you strong. That's why he worries. He wants you strong."

Papyrus stood up and grabbed Frisk and lifted them up, "YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY TINY HUMAN! YOU MADE ME REALIZE THE BEST PART ABOUT MY BROTHER AND I. WE GIVE EACH OTHER HAPPINESS. LET'S GO BACK TO SANS AND GREET HIM WITH OPEN ARMS!"

 **…**

Sans couldn't get off the floor. After Frisk left to find Papyrus, he just laid on the ground and stared up at the ceiling with sad eyes. Why couldn't he be a better brother for Papyrus? Sans began to knock on his skull in frustration. Something else wasn't adding up. Something was missing.

Irritated, Sans held his hand up and summoned magic. His hand was surrounded by blue flames. His eye burned and let off a blue hue on the ceiling. As far as Sans knew, he was the only one with this sort of power. No one else could use this intense amount of magic. Papyrus didn't even have this ability. Why?

Sans heard the door knob turn. He immediately stopped his magic and jumped up. He kept his never-changing smile on as Papyrus and Frisk walked through the door.

"hey papyrus… look i'm sorry for-"

"NEVERMIND THAT BROTHER! COME HERE!"

Papyrus set Frisk down on the floor and ran to Sans, picking his brother up and holding him in his arms.

"woah, pap."

"SANS. I HAD NO IDEA."

"pap. don't say that. i didn't know you cared so much about-"

"SHUT UP."

Sans didn't speak but jumped out of Papyrus's arms and kept his smile while his heart began to ache.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WANTED TO BE LIKE ME SANS."

"well, of course i do bro. you're the coolest."

"NO SANS. YOU WANT TO BE HAPPY LIKE I AM."

Sans nearly lost his happy composure. He immediately looked to Frisk and they signed, _"SORRY."_

He had to think quick, "you know me brother. i'm lazy all the time. sometimes, lying in bed is much better than anything else in the world. you get up and cook all this food, do your job, and you barely get tired! i'm truthful when i say you're the coolest. anyone who can do all this is happy. i'm still working on it, but you push me out of bed all the time. you don't even try to be this happy or cool. you ARE happy and cool."

"ARE YOU TRUTHFUL SANS?"

"yep. down to my bones."

"YEP YOU ARE NOT LYING WHEN YOU ARE TELLING TERRIBLE PUNS!"

Papyrus picked Sans up for another hug.

"YOU'RE THE GREATEST EVER! I'M SO MOTIVATED… I'M GOING TO GO TRAIN MORE WITH UNDYNE AND BECOME STRONGER THAN YOU! DON'T WORRY BRO! YOU ARE ALLOWED TO TAKE CARE OF THE HUMAN!"

"alright."

Papyrus quickly left the house as quick as he let go of Sans, leaving with a "I'M GOING TO PROVE YOU I AM EVEN COOLER THAN YOU THINK! NYEH HEH HEH!"

The moment the door close, Sans had to restrain himself.

"kid."

Frisk looked up to Sans in fear and they began to sign quickly, _"SORRY. I NEED CALM P-A-P. HE SCARED. I SCARED. I SAID YOU JEALOUS OF HIS HAPPINESS-"_

"kid."

Frisk stopped signing. Sans held his breath.

"you don't know anything about me. nobody does. i've kept it this way for years now. everyone sees me as a jokester. if you ruin my reputation… if you tell anyone that this smile isn't genuine...then life will be a lot harder for me. so keep your mouth shut kid. what happened last night was a one-time incident only. it was just another joke."

Sans stormed away and entered his room without letting Frisk respond.

Deep down, in his soul, a small voice cries out for help, hoping that someone could see through his shell..

 **…(End)…**

Well, that was fricking depressing.


	7. The Sighting

I've beat around the bush enough. I need some plot.

Also, thank you so much for 2000 views. :O I'm so surprised people are liking this.

 **…(Start)…**

Sans was lying on the ground and weeping silent. He was ignoring the pounding on his locked door that came from Frisk. They would give up eventually. Right now, he just felt like sleeping for a month or two.

Sans held his hand out and felt blue fire engulf it. His eye lit up the entire room in a blue tint that occasionally flickered to a bright yellow.

How can Sans do this? Magic was typical within monsters, however…

Sans summoned the Gaster Blasters that stared at him intently on the ground. He stared at them back. They gawked deep into him, but stayed silent. He didn't know how or why he can do this. He didn't even know what they can do. Sans wished they could explain this to him.

"if only you could talk."

They tilted their head with an expression of pity and vanished. Sans sighed. He had so many other peculiar powers. Some he probably doesn't realize he has. He just didn't understand any of it. He felt like something was missing from his life.

Sans lit up his left eye more intensely. Through the cerulean tint, he looked around the room, hoping the answer will come with using magic.

When he received no answer, he sighed. Without thinking about it, he signed _"WHY?"_

Sans stood up from the ground and turned around to apologize to the kid. He shouldn't have been so rude to them.

Then Sans jumped back, in astonishment. He saw a creature in his room. As he shook his head left to right, he notices he can only see this creature through his magic eye. It was a towering shadow, just like the creatures he sees at night.

[SANS] it spoke.

He tensed up as the figure came closer.

[YOU KNOW NAUGHT]

Sans's eye grew brighter, trying to see more of the figure.

[LET THE CHILD GO THROUGH THE WATERFALL. I WILL SPEAK TO THEM THERE. WE HAVE A PROBLEM.]

"who are you?"

[I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU.]

"why?"

[DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR BROTHER PERISH? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS ABSENT IN YOUR LIFE? DO YOU WANT TO LIVE BEYOND THE UNDERGROUND? DO YOU WANT TO RECOLLECT WHAT HAS HAPPENED? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU SEE APPARITIONS OF OTHER EVENTS THAT NEVER TOOK PLACE? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU HAVE SO MUCH MAGIC?]

Sans remained utterly inaudible. The shadow strode closer.

[I KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU THAN YOU DO. I ALSO KNOW WHAT WILL BRING ALL MONSTERS TO TERMINATION. I'M ASKING FOR YOU ASSISTANCE SANS.]

Sans took a few steps back, "what are you talking about‽ stop boning around. give me answers."

[THE CHILD IS THE KEY TO BREAK THE BARRIER]

"does that even matter? do we need to leave?"

[YES]

"who are you?"

[NOT SIGNIFICANT]

"can you tell me why you are doing this?"

[MY UNDERTAKING ISN'T OVER. THERE ARE INDIVIDUALS THAT NEED TO BE SHELTERED. I TRIED MY BEST, BUT I STILL HAVE MORE TO DO.]

"what? who are you?"

[LEAD THE CHILD TO THE WATERFALL. I WILL TAKE OVER THERE.]

"i'm not letting a shadow like you touch frisk. now who are you‽"

[IT WARMS ME TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE ALREADY DEFENSIVE OVER FRISK]

Sans exhaled, "i'm going to talk to the kid and watch over them as they go to the waterfall. they are just as innocent as papyrus."

[MY LABOR HERE IS DONE. GOODBYE SANS.]

Sans allowed the flames in his eye to go out before the creature disappeared.

"that was weird."

At this point, Sans noticed the door that he had been ignoring was being pounded on. He could tell Frisk was well intent on knocking the door in.

Sans rushed to the door and slowly opened it.

"yes?"

Frisk was in front of him with tears in their eyes.

 _"S-A-N-S I SORRY."_

The kid was still guilty over Sans's outburst.

 _"NO. I SHOULD BE SORRY."_

Sans scratched his head as he fumbled with words. Should he tell the child what was going on? What was that shadow? He feels like he knows it but not from where.

 _"S-A-N-S. YOU OKAY?"_

 _"YES KID."_ A few seconds passed, _"WE NEED TO LEAVE."_

 _"WHY?"_

 _"I DON'T KNOW. TRUST ME."_

 _"S-A-N-S."_

 _"TRUST ME."_

There was something going on that Sans couldn't put his finger on. Something much grander was going on and it revolved around this child. He knew he had to protect them. According to the shadow, they can open the barrier. But wasn't this true with all humans or is this one different? Deep down, he felt like Frisk was the one to open the barrier, unlike the other children he encountered. He didn't know why he felt like this and this filled Sans with confusion.

Sans walked over to the human and grabbed their hand.

"i'll get you a jacket and backpack for your journey. we need to leave… now."

Frisk pulled back and stopped Sans in his track. Sans looked over at Frisk.

"listen pal. i'm doing this for… i don't…"

Sans's soul was in discomfort. He didn't want to trust the shadow, but deep down, something told him he had to. He has to go to the Waterfall. The thought scared him. He didn't know what would happen. If something big is coming, he is scared. He is fearful for the Underground's fate, but even worse, the fate of his brother.

"i know my bones are slightly rattled, but we can't wait for to-marrow to go."

Frisk walked closer to Sans and to his shock, gave him a hug around his waist. With their face buried in his ribcage, they spoke softly, "i'm scared."

"aw kid, why is that?"

"Too fast. I just got here. I'm tired. Plus, there's a shadow following us. I'm scared. What if they hurt us?"

Sans gasped and felt chills run down his back.

"kid… i'm scared too. just… know the shadow isn't bad. my gut says so. i know things are fuzzy. i'm sorry i'm not explaining everything, but right now, i'm figuring answers out for myself. i need you to trust me."

"Okay…"

Frisk hugged Sans tighter. Sans smiled slightly and hugged back. This child has been through a lot and deserved a small break from the confusion and bad feelings.

"it's okay kiddo. how about we leave tomorrow so you can get some better rest. i know i need it too. i'll even bring papy along to be our bone-dyguard."

"That… makes me happy. Thank you, Sansy."

Sans was filled with HAPPINESS.

 **…(End)…**

Sorry the chapter is a little short and confusing….let's just say I had a little epiphany on which direction the fanfic will go. So while you may be confused, at least have faith that I know what I'm doing now. :D

Also, as a present for making through all the angsty moments, NEXT UP IS FLUFF! Get ready for our favorite ship everyone!


	8. The Fl&82uff

I don't really have anything else to say besides thank you guys!

 **…(Start)…**

Sans decided to spend that morning cooking a proper meal with Frisk.

"come on, kiddo. let's enjoy ourselves while we can! let's bake some cookies."

Sans lifted Frisk and carried them in his arms. The child's whimpers turned into laughter.

 _"I LOVE COOKIES. LAST TIME I EAT COOKIES…. BACK ON SURFACE."_

"my cookies are the greatest. grillby gave me his recipe for when i'm out of town."

When the two reached the kitchen, Sans allowed Frisk to cook under his eye. The kid just looked so adorable trying to stir the cookie dough mix, but not being strong enough. At the end, they asked for help and Sans walked up to the bowl and began to mix.

 _"THANKS."_

"no problem kiddo. sansy has got your back."

Frisk nodded and signed _"THANKS"_ again.

Sans gave a small laugh as he began to dump the cookies onto the tray to be placed in the oven.

"these better be the best cookies ever. when grillby makes them, he doesn't even have to use an oven."

Frisk took a chance at a joke, "If I tried to make them like that, I would Frisk burning them up."

Sans fell to the ground and snorted for a full minute before gasping, "kid… I'm so proud." His eyes were tearing up and Frisk thought they saw a genuine smile on his face. Coincidentally, Frisk's face also had a genuine smile on.

He stood up and finished putting the raw cookies onto the pan and slid it into the preheated oven.

"ten minutes and we'll be having a good time."

Frisk giggled and gave Sans a smile. They completely forgot about being scared before.

Frisk and Sans heard the door open and shut outside of the kitchen. They both walked into the living room and saw Papyrus entering the house.

"BROTHER! UNDYNE JUST FINISHED TEACHING ME HOW TO USE MY SPECIAL BLUE ATTACK EVEN FASTER!"

"that's great papy."

"YEAH! I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT TO BECOME STRONGER!"

Frisk chuckled loudly and hugged Papyrus's leg.

"aww… paps."

Seeing the two most important people in his life alive and joyful fills Sans with-

 **Shutdown \\\\.undertale**

 **Rebooting…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Install C:FILE/PATCH1.001 to C:FILE/undertale/game?**

 ***BARK***

 **Installing…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Install complete.**

 **Allow PATCH1.001 to operate in C:FILE/undertale/fandom?**

 ***BARK***

 **Allowing access to file…**

 **….**

 **….**

 **ERROR: PATCH1.001 cannot be installed onto C:FILE/undertale/fandom.**

 **Permission must be given by administrators of individual files in C:FILE/undertale/fandom to run the individual files under PATCH1.001**

 ***BARK BARK***

 **Navigating…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Allow patch to operate in C:FILE/undertale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family?**

 ***BARK***

 **Password?**

 ***BARK***

 **Translating Text-To-Speech data…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Password:** **[SANSXHAPPINESS]**

 **Authorizing…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Authorization Completed. Welcome [slytherinsnow]**

 **Allowing access to file…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **C:FILE/undertale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family is now running under C:FILE/PATCH1.001**

 **Continue From Last Chapter?**

 ***BARK***

...

Guys… I just woke up from a nap and totally forgot to write this chapter today!

I don't really have anything else to say besides thank you guys!

 **…(Start)…**

Sans decided to spend that morning cooking a proper meal with Frisk.

"come on, kiddo. let's enjoy ourselves while we can! let's bake some cookies."

Sans lifted Frisk and carried them in his arms. The child's whimpers turned into laughter.

 _"I LOVE COOKIES. LAST TIME I EAT COOKIES…. BACK ON THE SURFACE."_

"my cookies are the greatest. grillby gave me his recipe for when i'm out of town."

When the two reached the kitchen, Sans allowed Frisk to cook under his eye. The kid just looked so adorable trying to stir the cookie dough mix, but not being strong enough. At the end, they asked for help and Sans walked up to the bowl and began to mix.

 _"THANKS."_

"no problem kiddo. sansy has got your back."

Frisk smiled back, however, a strange feeling went by them.

A voice whispered, "YOU FELT YOUR SINS CRAWLING ON YOUR BACK."

They whimpered.

"what is it kiddo?"

 _"I HEAR VOICES."_

"what? do they hurt you?"

"NO. ONLY ANNOYING."

Sans gave a small, nervous laugh as he began to dump the cookies onto the tray to be placed in the oven. He felt slightly uneasy, but blamed that on vision he saw earlier.

"i get voices in my head too, kiddo. now, i may not know a lot, but i do know that these voices are leaks."

"LEAKS?"

"yes. leaks of other places. these leaks are not real right now at this time. they were and never will be real unless this time is completely erased to make them real. think of it like this. let's say we are… this table. as i move the information of cookies from the bowl to the pan…"

He let some cookie dough fall onto the table as he transferred them from the bowl and pan.

"…some are leaked onto us."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"that's okay, frisk. that's all I know and it confuses me too."

Sans finished putting the raw cookies onto the pan and slid it into the preheated oven.

"ten minutes and we'll be having a good time."

Frisk heard another voice, "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME," but chose to ignore it. They were feeling scared again.

Frisk and Sans heard the door open and shut outside of the kitchen. They both walked into the living room and saw Papyrus entering the house.

"BROTHER! UNDYNE JUST FINISHED TEACHING ME HOW TO USE MY BLUE ATTACK EVEN FASTER!"

"that's great papy."

"AND I ALSO SHOWED HER MY AWESOME SPECIAL ATTACK!"

Sans froze. Something wasn't right.

"wait… bro."

"YES SANS?"

"your blue attack is your special attack. what's up with this new special attack?"

"DON'T YOU KNOW SANS? IT'S JUST LIKE YOUR NORMAL ATTACK. DON'T YOU REMEMBER?"

"bro… i'm the only one who can use that magic."

"NO YOU'RE NOT. I CAN TOO. I DON'T REALLY REMEMBER WHY…"

Frisk stared up at Sans, _"WHAT?"_

Sans shrugged and spoke back to Papyrus, "papyrus your special attack is your blue attack. we don't and never have had the same attack that we are talking about."

"HERE LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I MEAN."

Papyrus used every ounce of his power to summon a small Gaster Blaster. It was smaller than Sans's, but it was still similar. Its eyes glowed a soft orange.

"YOU SHOWED ME HOW TO USE IT ONE DAY AS KIDS. DON'T YOU REMEMBER?"

It occurred to Sans that the "problem" that the shadow referenced might be related to this. Sans sighed and tried not to let it bother him.

"looks like you have become a gaster blaster caster that will cause a faster disaster than being grandmaster of puzzlecaster-ing that can-"

"SANS STOP TALKING OR I WILL BURN THOSE COOKIES."

"looks like these cookies are baked."

Sans quickly ran to the oven to check on these cookies while Papyrus calmly dissipated the Gaster Blaster before screaming.

Frisk laughed their hearts out at the two brothers. The smell of cookies in the air as they were released from their oven prison filled Frisk with DETERMINATION.

 **…(End)…**

Strange…

I thought this chapter was going to go in a different direction but… it's as if something changed….. or updated. I don't recall doing anything.

Anyways, thanks for the feedback guys. Now I have to go and get rid of this annoying dog that won't stop barking outside of my window. It woke me up like five times from my naps!

{OOC here: If you are confused, look up the 1/20/2016 Patch, known as Patch 1.001 or Undertale v1.001, of Undertale. Some changes were made to the game that I just HAD to include in here. I know, I know, I'm stating the obvious and ruining the effect, but I didn't learn about this until recently. It's still a new patch…

Also… there will be more fluff I promise. These things take buildup and smooth transitions and I HAD to take this opportunity.}


	9. The ACTUAL Fluff

This episode is entirely fluff, so don't worry about it. Also, tell me how you think about this fanfic so far. I honestly don't know how it's doing. O-O

 **…(Start)…**

Frisk was ecstatic. After Papyrus picked himself up from his temper tantrum, Frisk lead him to the kitchen where Sans was using a spatula to place the cookies onto a plate.

Sans snorted, "i had to use a scapula in order to take the cookies off."

"SANS!" screamed Papyrus.

Frisk immediately grabbed one and began to chew it, ignoring the burns they were getting inside their mouth.

They gave Sans a thumbs up.

"hah! I knew it. grillby always has the greatest recipes."

"LET THE GREAT PAPYRUS TRY!"

Papyrus handled one of the cookies carefully as he placed it in his mouth. He swallowed it in one bite.

Sans began to mentally prepare his mind for fantastic puns to say whenever Papyrus spoke.

"I GIVE IT AN 8 OUT OF 10"

"don't you mean a…"

"SANS NO!"

Frisk signed "S-A-N-S YES!" as Sans delivered the punchlines, "chocol-eight out of 10?"

"WOWIE YOU REALLY ARE RUNNING OUT OF PUNS…"

"i'm just bone dry i-"

"EVEN THAT ONE IS OVERRUSED!"

"not as overused as your bone attack."

Papyrus paused, fell to the ground in defeat, and spoke, "THAT WAS SO SAVAGE."

"still got it."

Frisk giggled and took a few cookies before running away to the refuge of the couch.

"come on bro. i think they want to watch a movie or something."

Papyrus jumped up and snickered, "I KNOW WHAT! WE SHALL WATCH METTATON'S NEW SHOW!"

"whatever you want bro."

Sans took a deep breath and released it. He had an idea.

"hey paps. you go ahead and watch the show with the kid. i'm going to take a walk."

"SANS! YOU SHALL ENJOY THE SHOW WITH US! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND WE DESERVE FAMILY TIME TOGETHER."

That sentence caused Frisk to tear up.

"i… suppose so."

Papyrus walked to Frisk and sat by them, while Sans scratched at his bare arms. He wish the kid would give back his jacket but he didn't want to bother them.

A thought entered his mind. What was the point of taking care of Frisk? Sans knew that RESETS exist. He could vaguely remember Flowey mentioning how he and other humans could RESET. He has witnessed it and experienced it, but goodness, was his memory so faded. He was aware of this, but still didn't know beyond the existence. Just like the man who spoke in hands. The phrase flows by Sans in whispers he can't quite grab onto.

Sans shook his head. There was no point in holding onto these thoughts. He has to save them for tomorrow. Procrastination was actually the key here.

Regardless of these thoughts, Sans still had an odd feeling of protection over Frisk and Papyrus that he does not want to lose. It made him feel like he had purpose.

Sans picked up the remaining cookies and walked back towards Frisk and Papyrus.

"I'm so tired from cookie-ing, that I'm going to eat it all myself."

Sans unhinged his jaw and slowly began to lift all the cookies up to it.

Papyrus quickly stood up and yelled, "BROTHER NO!"

" 'roteh yeth." Sans spoke with his dislocated jaw.

Frisk began to smile at the scene and jumped down from the couch. They rushed over and grabbed the cookies that Sans had stolen and ran back to the couch.

They whispered, "I got them now."

"I'M SO PROUD! LET'S EAT TOGETHER IN CELEBRATION!"

Sans popped his jaw back into place (finally) and decided to hug Papyrus.

"B-BROTHER! WHAT IS THIS SUDDEN LEVEL OF AFFECTION?"

Sans calmly took a breath before yelling, "take the cookies and run kid! run!"

"WHAT! YOU BETRAYED ME! TRAITOR!"

Papyrus thrashed around lightly in Sans's arms as Frisk giggled and took the plate of cookies and ran up the stairs with them. They stopped on the top step to sit down and munch on them. Their faces lit up with the flavor of the chocolate goodness.

"NO FAIR BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DESERVE A WONDERFUL COOKIE AS WELL!"

"what's the password?"

"SANS I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS."

"come on bro."

"I DON'T KNOW YOUR PASSWORD."

"just… username."

Frisk dropped the cookie they were holding onto and began to choke. That was the best joke they heard Sans say. That was HILARIOUS. It was executed so well. Frisk didn't even care that they couldn't breathe.

"SANS! SANS! LET ME GO SOMETHING IS WRONG!"

Sans immediately let go of him and the two of them rushed to the top of the stairs. Papyrus was extremely scared for Frisk and didn't want them in pain, while Sans was terrified if they will stop breathing entirely and die.

Frisk coughed a few times, took a deep breath, and coughed again. The two skeletons lightly pat on their back to encourage breathing. They looked up at the two skeletons who had worried expressions.

Frisk giggled before whispering, "Thanks for… resporating my breathing."

"OH MY GOODNESS HUMAN DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!"

"bro… I'm so proud."

'EVEN TERRIBLE PUNS COULD NOT PHASE ME AT SUCH A SCARY MOMENT. I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN SO MUCH PAIN!"

Papyrus picked up Frisk, who was still laughing their hearts out.

"SILLY HUMAN! LET'S EAT THESE COOKIES TOGETHER PROPERLY!"

"Okay!"

Sans picked up the plate and followed Papyrus back to the living room where the three of them lay on the ground and enjoyed the cookies. In the middle of eating, Papyrus took out a small, multi-colored cube and began to twist and turn the sides.

"I MUST KEEP MY PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS ON POINT!" was his response to their questioning.

At the end, all three of them enjoyed their small laughs together. It wasn't much in terms of "fun activities," but after the previous events they went through, all three of them were content with just… hanging out and being together.

Papyrus entertained Frisk with his failed attempts at the puzzle, Sans continued to deliver horrible puns to distract Papyrus, and Frisk let their beautiful laugh bellow deep within, a laugh that rarely is heard by people.

Sans took notice of these small actions. Frisk was laughing more than usual, Papyrus was enjoying himself and not letting anything hold him down, and Sans… was smiling normally again. It's strange how giving a human a chance to show their worth could bring someone so much joy.

In fact, it filled Sans with HAPPINESS.

 **…(End)…**

Okay, that was adorable. I need to write more fluffy things. What do you guys think?

Also, I want to bring attention to _"S-A-N-S YES."_ Look up how to do that in sign language. It's ADORABLE.


	10. The Restaurant

Woot woot! The big one oh!

I'm going to take the characters in a more "canon" route. I was reading some character analysis of Undertale and some things that happened in it and I feel like I'm not getting the true essence of the characters. So, I might change my writing style a bit. I don't want this fanfic to be another "OH IT'S JUST SOME ANGSTY PERSON WRITING HOW TORTURED THE CHARACTERS ARE" (even though the majority of characters are hinted to be suicidal, depressed, or having some sort of mental illness, but that's beside the point) and I want this to be an actually well thought out fanfic with emotional parts that makes sense. So I'm going to try it out here.

 **…(Start)…**

RING RING!

Papyrus stopped his laughter from the hilarious face Frisk was making solving the cube. His phone, which was positioned in a pocket in his costume, was ringing. He answered it.

"HELLO? UNDYNE… WHAT? YES! I'LL HELP! SEE YOU IN A BIT!" Papyrus closed the phone.

"paps you leaving?"

"UNDYNE TOLD ME SHE WAS GOING OUT FOR A PATROL AND NEEDED MY HELP! I'M SO HAPPY! MY VISION TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD IS COMING CLOSER!"

"hehehe. go get them bro."

Papyrus jumped to his feet and laughed with a bellowing "NYEHEEHEHEH" before jumping through the window. Sans began to snort and cackle.

"it still gets me everytime! anyways kiddo, since my brother is gone, how about we go to grillby's? i usually get a takeout, but i'll make an exception with you. let's go eat."

Frisk nodded and signed _"YES."_

Sans stood up from the ground and placed his hand on Frisk's head, "i know a short-cut. hehehe…. get it?"

Frisk giggled and grabbed his hand to help them stand up.

"i'll take a shortcut. close your eyes."

Frisk nodded and closed them. From underneath their eyelids, they could see a flashing light in front of them and then a feeling of cold air all around them. When Frisk opened their eyes again, they were in front of the restaurant.

"let's get inside. I'll get a booth in the corner."

Sans opened the door to the restaurant and lead Frisk into the warmth. Frisk tried to look around, but Sans held their hand and took them to a booth in their immediate right. Sans sat down in the right slot, where he had view of the entire restaurant. Frisk sat in the slot opposite to him where they could only see Sans and the exit to the right.

Sans looked beyond Frisk, held up two fingers, and looked back at them.

"you like burgers and fries kid?"

Frisk nodded, which lead Sans to nod as well and lower his hand.

"it'll take a few minutes kid. i thought since you haven't had actual food, this would be a nice way to make up for it."

 _"S-A-N-S"_

 _"YES KID?"_

 _"ARE YOU OKAY?"_

 _"YES."_

 _"LAST NIGHT."_

Sans sighed and looked to the side.

"I need to say something."

The room grew dark and Frisk grew scared again. Time seemed to stop as the typical café noises seemed to cease.

"i'll say it again. it was a one time thing. i know it probably wasn't the best first time expression with you. it scared you, but i promise that it isn't that bad. when these things happen, i just take an hour to calm down and it's over. it may resurface time and time again in little thoughts and sad moments, but you shouldn't be worried about me. there's no reason to worry about me when there is much more important things to worry about. i personally don't care if i get a little nightmare every once in a while. it keeps me on my feet if anything bad happens."

Frisk sighed and slowly spoke, "Sans?"

"look kid. i'll say this too. don't speak of this. if papyrus knows something is up with me, it'll ruin his innocence and motivation. you wouldn't want to ruin that for him would you?"

Frisk quickly shook their head. Sans was starting to scare them.

They spoke up, "I don't understand…"

"What is it that you don't understand?"

"You always look sad, even with that smile. Why you acting like nothing is wrong?"

Sans sighed, "and this is why you shouldn't talk about it. if no one knows, then the only problems i have are a few bad nights. if papyrus knows…"

He looked at Frisk, "…then i will be having a lot more problems. i'm content with pretending nothing is wrong. ignorance is bliss. that is why i'm jealous of papyrus. he is ignorant, but in the happy way. he has his own problems too, granted not as extreme as mine, but he is still happy, yes? i try to be the same way, i just wasn't successful for one night."

Frisk took the risk, "S-so, you are a-act-actually okay?"

Sans took a breath, "yes, Frisk. i just have bad nights here and there. so please, don't let anyone know of this."

Frisk nodded, keeping their friend's promise in their heart.

"and just to let you know, you are the only person who knows any of this. you should feel honored, even though i never planned for you to know."

The room began to light up in a warm orange and the soft café noises came back to Frisk. Sans closed his eyes and opened them again.

"hmmm…. i was going to say something, but i forgot."

Frisk cocked their head at the statement, but didn't ask.

Sans slowly began to relax. He leaned back more, placed his hands on the countertop, and let his shoulders droop.

"take it easy, kid. you're letting life get to you too much."

Frisk nodded and relaxed a little.

"just rib…ulna bad parts of life… bone away."

Sans and Frisk began to giggle quietly, but Sans started to hack his laughs out, crying slightly, and slapping the table when he saw Grillby hold a sign that said "10/10" in the background. Frisk couldn't help but laugh with him.

Maybe Frisk was overreacting. Sans did crack a lot of jokes. They couldn't deny they had bad days as well where all they wanted to do was cry. But, the more that Frisk thought on this notion, they felt a little guilty. They sometimes let their bad past experiences get to them, and here Sans was telling them that it didn't matter and that it's better to let things go.

Was this talk about Sans only, or was it advice to Frisk as well? To let things go?

Well, Frisk couldn't deny that Sans was right in one way.

Being ignorant meant you are happier, and right now, they both needed to be happy and focus on going to the Waterfall. Perhaps, if they just forget about the surface, maybe they can be happy here and start a new life.

 _"S-A-N-S"_

"hehehe what is it, pal?"

 _"I DON'T WANT LEAVE."_

"well, you can't! our food is still cooking. grillby's still grilling!"

 _"NO."_

"what?"

"U-N-D-E-R-G-O-U-N-D"

Sans pieced the puzzle together and lowered his voice, "why is that?"

 _"THIS PLACE TREATS ME BETTER THAN S-U-R-F-A-C-E."_

Sans dropped the act immediately. When it came to himself, he could care less what would happen to him. He would always wake up in his bed again.

But something that has happened in the past to one of his friends was something to take seriously. Besides, he was curious on the bloodthirstiness humans seem to have, especially towards their own kind.

"how long will this take?"

 _"LONG TIME."_

The room lost its warmth. Darkness and silence seemed to surround the two, again.

"we have time. if you want to say something, say it now."

 **…(End)…**

Woot cliffhanger. Now to get into Frisk's story! I hope the slight change in my writing is more pleasant to you guys. It's a working process.

See you in the next chapter.


	11. The It Kid

Okay, but if you guys want any advice, play "It's Raining Somewhere Else," café sounds (Coffitivity), and Rainymood in the background. You won't regret it.

 **…(Start)…**

Sans knew something was different in Frisk compared to other humans he's met. They were harmless and didn't want to hurt anyone, regardless if they were scared. He knew there was a reason for this. He knew they had something pent up inside of them.

And it looks like he is now about to get an explanation.

Frisk shuffled nervously in their seat and made the mistake of looking around. They gasped. They seemed to be in a black bubble with Sans, however, the restaurant around them was frozen. It's as if they were in a pocket of time.

They were speechless both in their voice and hands.

"there's a reason why i said we have time. now, if you want to talk about something, speak. no one can hear you but me."

Frisk hesitated and looked to the side.

"sign or speak. it doesn't matter. if you don't want to speak, don't be obliged to. i know you want to get stuff off your chest though. it's obvious in your face."

Frisk sighed and looked at Sans. His smile was mischievous and all-knowing. For some reason, they felt like Sans was both ignorant of their situation and knew every part about them at the same time.

They decided it was quicker for them to speak. They knew they had to learn how to speak more and they would rather speak in front of Sans than anyone else. They trusted him and knew that he understood if they stuttered or messed up.

"My parents… were not greatest."

Frisk choked up. This was going to be harder than they thought.

"take your time. i'll even spare you a pun to make it easier."

"W-When I was born, I wasn't born like normal humans. I.. not explained why or how, but knew I was different. I-I didn't realize it at first. I was just… little toddler. But, I remember my first day of school, we were sorted… into boys and girls and I stood still. When they asked me what I was, I didn't speak. I couldn't. They called… my-my parents and they said I was born-born not entirely girl or boy. They explain that I not care about girls or boys and saw everyone… kids and adult. They also explained… I didn't speak."

Sans remained silent. He looked like a statue.

Frisk sighed, "The other kids la-laughed at me. The teachers, the kids, everyone called me 'it.' I was the 'It Kid.' I didn't understand. I still d-don't… understand. I wasn't a person; I was soulless object that was born weird and did-didn't talk. Underground treat me much better because everyone calls me 'they.' Few people referred to me like that on surface, but in the underground, everyone calls me 'they.' Everyone. I'm not an 'It.' It's something small… but it really means a lot."

"the surface made fun of you for… not having a gender?"

Frisk nodded and Sans began to laugh, holding his stomach while doing so. Frisk was confused and thought he was laughing at them for a second.

"no wonder humans hate us. some monsters are born weird like that too. but, being weird down here is good. you stand out. you are your own person. don't let the past bother you kiddo. you're here now. ya got me."

Frisk smiled bleakly, until they realized something, _"I SPEAK WITH VOICE LONG TIME."_

 _"YES, KID. I PROUD. NOT ONLY YOU SPEAK WITH VOICE, BUT YOU SAID PERSONAL INFORMATION. YOU BRAVE."_

With a truthful smile, Frisk nodded and signed, _"I SPEAK WITH VOICE ALWAYS?"_

Sans shrugged, _"YOUR CHOICE. I SPEAK WHAT YOU SPEAK, IF YOU WANT. DO WHAT MAKES YOU COMFORTABLE."_

Frisk stared at Sans and didn't know what to say. Their face lit up and Sans just admired the pure innocence this child had. The happiness. The determination. They reminded him so much of Papyrus that he could've almost considered them as part of his family. Maybe not as close as him and Papyrus, but definitely someone he cared about.

"I'll switch. I need to practice speaking so people will understand me _BUT I SIGN WHEN I NEED TO."_

Sans snorted, " _SO_ will _I_ switch _BETWEEN_ the _TWO."_

"Sans _NO."_

"sans _YES."_

The two of them cackled.

Sans asked one more question, "is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

Frisk looked up at Sans like he was an old friend. A friend that they could trust, but something was holding them back and they didn't know what. Also, it didn't help that it was eerily quiet and they didn't feel comfortable in the dead silence. They wish that they could hear the restaurant.

"It's quiet here."

"yes it is… it's nice to sometimes have quiet. time to think. time to consider everything you've done. it's quite bubbly in here."

"Do you do this often?"

The kid didn't even notice his pun.

"honestly, not a lot. it's better to just flow with life. however, sometimes, all you want to do is enjoy a wonderful moment. a moment where you are filled with so much happiness and just pause it. enjoy the scene as much as you can."

"Does that mean you are happy now?"

"i… honestly, kid."

Sans repositioned himself and sat straight, "i'm just here, i s'pose. again, i don't care. i'm alive. you're alive. papyrus is alive and happy. that's all that matters to me anymore. seeing papyrus happy is really all i care for, regardless of what happens."

Silence. Frisk couldn't answer at all.

"I see. Sans… thank you."

"for what kiddo?"

"I think you have… taught me a lot. We both have been through painful ex-exp-experiences, but you taught me you shouldn't let them get to you. You should let them go."

The skeleton let out a long sigh, as if he had a huge weight on his chest that was just released, "i'm glad to hear that. just… whatever you do, don't make the mistake and let everything go so much that you stop caring entirely. determination, happiness, innocence, pride, hope: all of these emotions are important and should matter to you, okay?"

"Okay. I think I understand."

"good. if all else fails… do what papyrus says: 'eat some spaghetti to forgetti your regretti.'"

"I think you made that up, not Papyrus!"

"he enjoys his own jokes, even if he doesn't want to admit it. besides, i think he took that from somewhere else."

Frisk giggled and heard a rumble from their stomachs. Looks like talking in a pocket in time tends to make you hungry.

"you better eat. hopefully, grillby was cooking quickly."

Sound slowly came back to Frisk and the room, once again, warmed up to oranges and reds.

"you know what? forget about it. if it will take a long time, just tell me later."

The gears clicked in Frisk's mind. Sans was making their little conversation in a small point of time seem to not exist by dismissing it as "i forgot" or "don't talk about it."

Frisk decided to keep up the act by continuing to sign.

 _"BURGERS GOOD?"_

"they're amazing. i'd unhinge my jaw for it anyday."

Right on cue, Grillby came with two burgers, two fries and two drinks.

"thanks, grillbz."

"No Problem." The flame spewed before walking away.

"eat kid. you never know when your next meal will be, especially in the underground."

 **…(End)…**

Okay, but I'm actually really proud of this chapter.


	12. The Dinner

DOUBLE UPDATE WHAT?

Yeah folks. I will be gone on Tuesday and Wednesday, so I'm giving you a double update today! Sorry for the inconvenience! I made this chapter extra special for you!

 **…(Start)…**

Frisk was marveled at the food they were presented. They spent no time picking up the burger and took a large bite out of it. It seemed like Frisk was biting into pure nostalgia. This tasted almost identical to burgers on the surface. Frisk picked up a fry and ate it, experiencing the same nostalgia as before.

Sans laughed, "i bet this is frying your mind."

Frisk couldn't help but smile at Sans with their mouth stuffed. In fact, they were crying. Tears rolled down their cheeks in response to their prolonged hunger being filled. The food was beyond delicious.

"geez kid, you are crying a waterfall….hehe…"

Frisk didn't care. The scrumptiousness of the food filled them with DETERMINATION. Once they ate the entirety of the burger, they helped themselves to the salty, crunchy fries.

"oh that reminds me… grillbz," Sans called out while motioning his hand over.

Grillby appeared a few seconds later with a bag filled with boxes.

"Here You Go."

"thanks pal."

"Hey Sans. Knock Knock."

"frisk! frisk!" Sans quietly bellowed, while poking Frisk's arm, "we got a knock knock joke coming from ol' grillbz."

Frisk stopped eating and saw the joy that spread across Sans's face. He seemed to be happier since Frisk came down to the underground, which made Frisk proud of him.

"Please Pay."

"please pay who?"

"Please Pay Me FOR YOUR TAB!"

"oh grilly. that's no good. knock knock."

"Come In."

Grillby walked slowly away with his flame popping and crackling, as if he was laughing. Sans just stared at him and began to twitch.

"what the heck just happened?"

Frisk snickered and looked over the seat to see Grillby waving a piece of paper towards Sans. Frisk sat back down confused. Sans was still twitching.

"grillby… why…?"

Frisk giggled at Sans's act, but was curious about the exchange.

They tried to whisper, "Why don't…"

"yes kid?"

Frisk gave up and took the easy route, _"YOU PAY T-A-B?"_

 _"LONG STORY."_

Frisk tried again, "We… have time."

Sans relaxed and leaned back, "me and grillby go a long way back. you can almost say we grew up knowing each other." He leaned forward and began to whisper, "he is doing an act. in reality, he owes me a lot."

"Owes what?" Frisk spoke as they continued to eat their food.

"a few years ago, i saw his daughter fall into the river. i dove in and saved her. i still have a few scars from it, but at the end, she was alive…. barely. you think fire can't cry, well, you are wrong. the face he made when he saw his poor daughter alive was one i never could forget. helping people is pretty nice."

"Why she fall in?"

Sans was already having flashbacks to that time. He wondered if it was safe to tell Frisk, but decided to anyways, "a human."

Frisk's eyes opened wide, _"WHAT?"_

"an adult human saw her at the riverside and pushed her in. i saw and i ran towards her. the human got away, but luckily, she was saved. i had to use a little of my magic to help but at the end, she was saved."

Sans didn't tell the full truth. He didn't tell how he shot his own flames at the human and they burst into flames and perished. He didn't tell how he incased Grillby's daughter in flames as she went into the river. He didn't tell them that whenever he pulled her out, he used so much magic to bring her flames back to normal that he passed out and woke up with cracks in his skull. He didn't tell them that her flames used to be yellow, but is green now because he used so much blue magic on her. He didn't tell them that that was one of the only times in his life he was truly terrified, not only for him, but for her.

But, he kept his mouth shut. The kid was already in a lot of stress. They didn't need anymore.

"You're a hero, Sans."

"no, the only true hero is papy. he's just so great."

"He doesn't like your puns."

"i don't care. he cares for me no matter how goofy i am while most people dismiss me. he's just so cool."

Frisk reached down to their plate to discover that there was no more fries. They sighed silently. They were still hungry.

Sans noticed the sigh anyways and pushed his plate towards the kid. When they gave him a puzzled look, he said, "i'm not hungry. go ahead and eat."

Frisk nodded and spent no time eating the slightly warm burger and fries, however, they posed a question, _"YOU HUNGRY?"_

In response, Sans held up the bag with the boxes in them and signed, _"P-A-P COOK SPAGHETTI LATER."_

He laid the bag down. "So that's where Papyrus gets his spaghetti," Frisk thought.

Sans signed, _"WHEN YOU DONE, WE GO HOME AND SLEEP. TOMORROW WE GO TO W-A-T-E-R-F-A-L-L"_

 _"O-K"_

 **…**

At the end of the dinner, Frisk was so full they could hardly sign or talk. Sans would occasionally poke them and in response they would jump up and blink their eyes. It seemed like it has been years since they have gotten rest. Eventually, Sans decided that it was time to head back home, however, Frisk could barely even walk. When they got out of the booth, they leaned on Sans and rested their droopy eyes. The restaurant was so warm and had soft background noises, that they couldn't help but doze off.

"shucks kiddo, you better stay awake. i'm not your mom."

Frisk looked up at Sans and shrugged, "I don't have a mom anyways."

Sans looked to the side and immediately felt guilty. He probably should not have brought up parents in front of someone whose parents never really cared for them. He gasped, however, whenever he felt a small hand in his.

"But I do have you and Papy!"

Sans is an odd, hidden monster. Deep down, he knew things and done things normal people never seen or even imagined (sometimes he didn't even know). He held guilt, pain, and, though he denies it, depression that causes him to see no point in life. What was the point in caring about his job if it will all reset? What's the point of hunting for humans if they die anyways? What's the point in trying to reach the surface if it takes so much effort to break it under some rule that he didn't know would even work? It has reached the point where he would stare for hours at a wall, desperately trying to remember something that he knows he should remember, but just cannot.

However, there is only one person in the world that has ever made him happy: Papyrus. Papyrus doesn't realize how much he is cared for by his dear brother. An omniscient view of the two brothers could almost suggest that Papyrus is the only living person that has kept Sans alive. He is the thought that keeps Sans from giving up in battles, in dangerous moments, and in his own mind.

After Frisk said this line to Sans, his soul lit up, just as it does when he sees Papyrus laugh or enjoy his puzzles. Sans realized that Papyrus was not the only reason he should strive to reach the surface, remember his past, fight evil beings (if necessary), and stay alive. Frisk was added to that list.

Sans looked away towards the window and out into the snowy landscape. A single, azure tear came out of his left eye ("This is EXACTLY like one of those emotional anime scenes Alphys has showed me," he thought) and he began to smile brightly. A true smile.

He rubbed the tear off his cheek and looked back down at Frisk, still holding his hand.

"yeah… yeah you do kid. i got to hand it to ya…."

Frisk giggled and Sans couldn't help but smile even larger, "you sure do know how to make my day bright."

As the two walked home, Sans was overwhelmed with HAPPINESS.

 **…(End)…**

BOOOOOOOMMM! MORE SANSXHAPPINESS! YOU'RE WELCOME! ENJOY!


	13. The Embrace

So there will be another DOUBLE UPDATE today! This is to make up for my absence for Wednesday (I double updated Monday to make up for Tuesday). Sorry for that, but I'm back on schedule now. :3

 **…(Start)…**

"NYEHEHEHEH! THAT WAS A GREAT PATROL!" Papyrus yelled into the starlit sky.

He was ECSTATIC. Undyne had taken the euphoric skeleton and showed him the route she always takes when patrolling for humans. Whenever Papyrus heard her say that, he immediately hopped in exhilaration and took off (surprisingly, he already made it halfway through Undyne's patrol route). Undyne both pitied and admired her friend. Deep down, she knew that Papyrus was more potent than she was and that his skills exceeded most of the underground. However, he didn't have the fighting spirit or determination to slaughter another living being. Papyrus was just too optimistic to bow down to pathetic levels like Undyne.

"No," she thought to herself, "I'm not pathetic. I am a warrior. A protector. Humans only murder and ruin the lives of monsters."

She instantly snapped herself out of that corrupt thought and continued to show Papyrus her route.

Now that the tour was over, Papyrus decided to stroll home to greet Sans and Frisk. At first, he was worried that Frisk was pulling Sans away from Papyrus, not only emotionally, but possibly even physically. He hoped for the best in Frisk, but he couldn't deny that humans were known to slaughter monsters. While he didn't project these doubts, he recognized their existence. The good news, however, is that Papyrus could identify that Frisk was different. The way they opened up to him and desired to comfort him made him feel exceptional and treasured, feelings that only Sans gives him.

As he entered Snowdin, he bounced to the beat of his own contentment and beamed greatly, knowing he was blessed with happiness and decided to appreciate every moment of it.

Before he knew it, he reached his house and leisurely unlocked it.

"HUMAN? BROTHER?"

Sans responded from the couch, "oh, hey papy."

When Papyrus fastened the door behind him, he glanced over at the couch and TV. One of Mettaton's reruns was inaudibly being shown as Frisk laid asleep in Sans's left arm and leaning against a pillow on his shoulder.

Papyrus couldn't help himself, "THEY… ARE… SO… ADORABLE!"

"shhhhhhh…. and they are sleeping."

He whispered with excitement, "CAN I SIT NEXT TO THEM?"

"sure, but I just learned that humans don't like to sleep on bony things, so you might want a pillow ready."

"OKAY! I WILL BRING A PILLOW FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S ROOM!"

"shhhhh…."

Papyrus unobtrusively snuck to his room and shut the door. He snickered and handpicked a pillow from his racecar bed.

"I SHALL MAKE A COMFORTABLE-"

Papyrus halted his words as he realized that his battle armor would make it impossible to hold Frisk. It was tolerable for outdoor patrolling, but holding a small child? Papyrus had to make a choice here. He could leave his battle armor on and not be with his friend or take it off and hold the child.

He decided that being vulnerable would be great practice in bravery and showing true allegiance to his friend. After many months of wearing the armor, Papyrus took it off and slipped on his old shorts and an auburn hoodie. These clothes were bundled in a gift with Sans's current clothes from Grillby after the incident with his daughter. Sans decided to show his dedication to his friend by wearing his jacket, but he could not fit into the long shorts and tall hoodie. He gave the two articles of clothing to Papyrus, who wore it until Sans crafted him his battle armor.

In his old clothes, Papyrus headed out of his room, pillow in hand, and paced down the stairs. Whenever Sans looked at him, he huffed quite noisily.

"p-pap. your a-armor."

"I DECIDED TO SACRIFICE MY DEFENSE FOR THE COMFORT OF THE HUMAN. NYEHEHEH! I'M SUCH A GOOD FRIEND."

Papyrus sat on the other side of the couch, far away from the current position of Sans and Frisk. He looked slightly apprehensive.

"pap… scooch closer. you're lookin' bonely over there."

He shifted himself a few inches to the right, holding in his screams of aggravation.

"closer."

A few more inches.

Sans sighed. "pap, just come over here." He eventually spoke.

Papyrus faltered, but eventually scooted closer until he was a few inches from Frisk.

"now, you're taller, so they'll probably lean against your chest. i'd put that pillow of yours in your hoodie and have them lean on that."

Papyrus, petrified of rousing his friend, slowly tucked the pillow in his shirt, and waited patiently.

"SO…"

"i can't believe that the great papyrus is so quiet for his friends. that's really honorable."

Papyrus grinned radiantly and nodded, but still remained hushed. He understood his voice projected. It was loud, slightly obnoxious, and bold. It made him seem slightly ignorant, but deep down, Papyrus had the potential and ability of being wise. His personality, however, is just generally innocent and juvenile in general.

That being said, however, he never took care of another living being. If he held Frisk in his arms while they slept, what would happen if he messed up? Sans was much better at this than he was. What if they wake up? What if they had a nightmare? What if they cried? He wasn't frightened about being out of his armor, but rather he had no idea how to care for a child when he felt like he was one himself.

Sans decided that his delaying was enough and slowly placed his hands around Frisk's waist. He gradually and softly scooted them towards Papyrus and positioned them so they would lay on his chest.

Papyrus didn't move an inch, so Sans seized his hands and placed them on Frisk's back, where he was actually embracing them close.

"i know you are practically a child as well papy and that this is scary for you, but this kid did not have a happy life before the surface. from what they told me, it must not have been pleasant and i can tell there is more that happened than what they let on."

Papyrus nodded, still horrified of waking Frisk.

"i will explain it all to you later, but understand that this kid needs us. if they somehow made it past the barrier, they would not have a home to go back to. in fact, it may be possible they would be in grave danger. we both need to protect this child."

In the softest murmur he could accomplish, Papyrus said, "WHY ARE YOU SO SURE ABOUT THIS?"

"i made a promise to protect them… and i never make promises. frisk is obviously special and not only that, they are a dear friend who mercied and cared for us. they see us as the only parental figures they have ever had. plus…seeing frisk makes me happy the same way when i'm with you."

Papyrus couldn't differ against that at all. Even if Frisk hadn't talked much to Papyrus, he could see the determination and excitement in their eyes while solving puzzles and spending time with Papyrus, something that nobody has ever done. Frisk had the capability to make you feel like you mattered in an enormous world… just like Sans.

Papyrus gently stroked Frisk's hair and the child slowly clasped his chest in response.

"YEAH. I COULD SAY THE SAME."

Sans beamed at the two and leaned back, "they probably want to sleep here until tomorrow. I'm taking them to waterfall."

"WHAT ABOUT UNDYNE?"

"it doesn't matter if undyne will be there. this matters more than human capturement. as i said before, frisk is special. i need to take them there and discover why."

"OKAY."

Sans pulled out a blanket that was dangling over the arm of the couch and positioned it over Papyrus, Frisk, and himself.

"pap, i know i usually read you bedtime stories, but you seem pretty intent on taking care of someone yourself."

"YEAH… YEAH I AM."

Within a few minutes, the content household was slumbering.

 **…(End)…**

Haha, who can guess what Undertale AU reference I made in this chapter and what the reference is? When it's guessed correctly, I'll do an extra update. (Why not? I don't need sleep.)

it's underswap lol


	14. The Preperation

Slight gore/blood warning in the beginning. I keep forgetting that people need to be warned about gore, etc., so if you see a chapter where I forgot to put a warning, please tell me.

Also, I am thinking about making my chapters longer. Normally, I aim to get 1000 words a day. However, the consequence is that the story may seem "stuck" on a certain idea for a few days. What are your guys' thoughts? Is it dragging too much? Do you want longer chapters? If I do have longer chapters, I may not be able to update daily, so keep that in mind. (I don't know how to pace, so sorry guys. D: )

Thanks!

 **…(Start)…**

Frisk observed the area around them. They appeared to be on a stage or platform and lights were blinding their vision all around them. Were they on a stage like Mettaton in his TV show?

It didn't really matter as their head immediately began to throb.

A malicious chuckle filled Frisk's ears, causing them to squeeze their head in between their hands. However, the laughter came from within their head. It wouldn't stop.

They felt their head crack under the pressure. Damp blood gushed down their hands and arms and they couldn't stop it.

But the creepiest part of all, is that they started to giggle in the middle of this. They were _enjoying_ themselves.

 **…**

Frisk woke up with disconcert. Their dreams were gradually becoming unsettling every night. While they were in safety now, however, they still felt uneasy.

They lifted their hands in front of their eyes and began to screech. There was crimson blood and snowy dust on their hands and sleeves. Frisk panted and realized it wasn't a dream.

Papyrus and Sans immediately was alarmed into consciousness and whipped their heads towards Frisk. Papyrus instinctually boosted the child onto his chest and held them close. Sans scooted closer to Papyrus and began to rub Frisk's back.

"HUMAN, PLEASE CALM DOWN! IT WAS ONLY A BAD DREAM! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO CARE FOR YOU."

Sans remained mute. He was frightened from his own nightmare himself. From what he could remember, his body was being towed apart, each bone one by one, until he seemed to cease to exist.

Frisk didn't stop their shrieks. They sealed their eyes as all they could see was blood and dust on themselves.

Papyrus looked over towards Sans to ask a question, but they noticed Sans was alarmed himself. Perhaps he had a bad dream as well? Papy scooted closer to Sans and placed his arm around Sans's shoulder.

"DON'T WORRY BROTHER! I GOT THEM! THEY ARE SAFE WITH ME!"

Sans nodded, not wanting to disturb Frisk.

Within a few minutes, Frisk steadied their breathing and was brave enough to open their eyes. They looked at their hands and sighed with relief. They were only sweaty.

Frisk looked at their surroundings and noticed that Sans and Papyrus were both holding them close.

They couldn't find words to say or sign. Instead, they were just… traumatized.

"feelin' better kiddo?"

"ARE YOU OKAY, TINY HUMAN?"

Frisk nodded but didn't know what to say. Instead, they rested their head on Papyrus's chest and focused on their breathing.

Sans looked at them with fear. He didn't know what to say either. His dream and their dream were connected: he knew it. He knew he had to go to the Waterfall today. Something big was there. Whether or not Undyne was there to stop them, Sans knew that he had to find out what was going on.

He sighed and knew he had to talk.

"something has happened papyrus."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"what is the name of your special attack?"

"WHY, GASTER BLASTER OF COURSE!"

"papyrus."

"YES SANS?"

"i remember your special attack as your blue attack."

"WHAT?"

"now, this is just a theory, but i think something has happened to our universe. an event took place that not only affect the present and future, but affected the past as well." Sans did not like to discuss the time-space continuum with his brother, but he felt like this was serious enough to address.

"IS THAT A PROBLEM BROTHER? YOU'RE STARTING TO SCARE ME ENOUGH."

Sans chuckled, "no it isn't… but we only know that this event changed your special attack. since your memories changed with the event and mine hasn't, who knows what the difference is between pre and post-event?"

Papyrus remained silent, caressing Frisk's hair as they slowly calmed down.

"BROTHER… I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON BUT I TRUST YOU. I'LL HELP IN ANY WAY FOR I HAVE THE CONFIDENCE AND MOTIVATION YOU NEED."

Never has Papyrus been more serious in his life. Sans was exceedingly proud of him. For being as confused as Sans is, he was taking it well. Of course, holding and caring for Frisk must have attributed to it.

"thanks. i'm proud of you. i hope nothing of this brothers you." Sans smirked with a wink.

Papyrus snorted in pain, "IF I DID NOT HAVE FRISK IN MY ARMS, YOU WOULD REGRET THAT."

Frisk looked up at Papyrus and whispered, "Make him some spaghetti so he can forgetti his regretti."

Papyrus froze and robotically lifted Frisk and place them in Sans's arms. He stood up and quivered his way to his room. Once the door closed, he began to shout.

"SANS! I TOLD YOU I HATED THAT YOU HAVE CORRUPTED THE HUMAN I HOPE YOU NEVER SEE ANOTHER HUMAN BECAUSE OH MY GOSH SANS YOU MIGHT EVEN BE WORSE THAN-"

Papyrus didn't stop his outburst, just like Sans and Frisk didn't stop their merriment.

"hehehehe. nice one, kid."

Frisk beamed radiantly at him and signed, _"HAPPY."_

Sans sighed in relief, _"SORRY ABOUT YOUR DREAM."_

 _"I FORGOT."_

 _"GOOD."_

 _"WE GO TO W-A-T-E-R-F-A-L-L?"_

 _"I GET BAG FOR YOU. YOU NEED SUPPLIES."_

Sans let the child sit on the couch as Sans stood up and strode up to his room. He should have a spare bag somewhere. Whenever he arrived to his room, however, something was out of place. There was a small bag of dog food in the corner. His puzzled expression remained as he walked to it. A post-it note was attached to it.

In nearly unreadable text, it read "BRING WITH YOU."

He didn't recognize the handwriting, but had a feeling that he should trust the post-it. He lifted the small bag and placed it in his inner jacket pocket, feeling its weight pull on his shoulders.

Remembering why he came up here, he searched his drawers for a small leather bag that he received as a gift from Santa a long time ago. He grabbed it, left his room, locked the door, and stepped down the stairs.

"i'll make a quick breakfast for you and put the leftovers in this bag. i'll have pap put his hoodie in here for you to have if you are cold."

Frisk looked up at Sans with teary eyes and signed, _"THANKS."_

No one has ever taken care of Frisk this much.

Sans hurried to the kitchen and decided that sandwiches would be quick and easy for him to make. Within five minutes, he had already had five ham sandwiches in containers inside the bag and one out for Frisk to eat right now.

He heard a small voice from the living room, "Why are you rushing, Sansy?"

Sans stopped in his tracks and looked over at Frisk. They were closer towards the kitchen, leaning against a table with their shirt crooked on their bodies.

Sans looked down, "i'm scared that if i don't get you to the waterfall…"

"There's no reason to. Can you tell me why?"

"what's papy's special attack, frisk?"

"His blue attack."

"right now, he has gaster blasters. that doesn't make sense. i know it's small and i'm slightly paranoid over the fact, but what if this happens again, except someone we know… ceases to exist. what if…"

Sans fell to his knees and began to shake. Frisk began to understand the situation.

"what if some event like that happens again but you and papyrus cease to exist? a dark figure told me that there is a problem and i think it is associated with this event. if i want you and papyrus to stay with me, i have to listen to it. i… i don't want to risk taking a chance to not stop a problem like this. i can see it becoming big… just like… like…"

Sans held himself and kept his form tranquil as much as possible, "the point is, i'm not risking having the two people that brings me happiness in this world becoming hurt or worse. i have to protect you guys, because unlike any reset or load, these changes seem to be permanent in time. a constant or coefficient of some sorts."

"What's a reset? Or load?"

Sans pondered on the child. They were so innocent to the anguish and qualms of resets that Flowey had once induced on Sans. There was so much mystery to that flower, but Sans couldn't believe that it had the power to RESET. There was more to it.

Sans decided that he had to trust in the shadows.

"something you don't want to experience."

He stood up and took a profound breath. He was going to be okay.

Frisk walked over to the sandwich that Sans had on a plate and picked it up for a bite.

"I'll be back with Papyrus's hoodie. You stay here."

They nodded and he left.

Frisk munched on the small ham sandwich that Sans quickly made. They completely ate it before Sans came back, not a minute later.

He took Papyrus's hoodie and immediately pulled the bottom of it over Frisk's head.

"Saaaaaaans," they whined as they fit their arms through the sleeve holes.

Sans began to snicker as he stood back and used his magic to have one of the hoodie sleeves move, "you are hood-ini, frisk!"

"I don't get it."

He dropped his magic, "i… nevermind kiddo. you got your bag?"

"yep."

Sans walked close to the child and flipped back the hood to show their messy, russet hair. The hoodie came past their knees and the sleeves were bunched up around their fists. They lifted up one of the sleeves and grabbed Sans's hand.

"I don't want you to be scared anymore, Sansy. Let's see what is going on at the waterfall."

At the sound of their words, Sans was filled with HAPPINESS.

 **…(End)…**

I just want to say that at this point, I have about 20,000 words in a word document of all the chapters of the story, so if something is not really coherent or accurate in the story, that's why. I have a pretty good outline of what is going to happen in my head.

Also, how's the pacing? I feel like I've been going pretty slow, but it might be the short chapters. What do you guys think?


	15. The Do9D2or

HOLY SANS!

WOW.

I cannot do subtle references. Today will be a TRIPLE update because I did not have internet Friday, I need to update today, and I promised an extra update if you guys got the reference.

Anyways, from first to last, here are the guessers of the Underswap "Papyrus's orange hoodie" reference I did. (It was obvious, I know. D: )

MelicMusicMagic

Anxslife

Deadlyswarm

Akurokuluver21

That 'Inactive' Afiction

Derpyguest

Avocado at Law

Libra302

I'm going to stop there, because I think the reference is pretty obvious. Might do more reference games. Who knows? xD

Anyways, our journey begins to the Waterfall! OoooOOOOOooooo! Finally, I can get the plot in action. This chapter might be slightly short, but it'll be made up later. I'll be spewing out whatever is on my mind so let's hope this will have a coherent plot! Let's gooooooo!

 **…(Start)…**

"paps!"

"YES, BRO!" Papyrus opened his door to see Sans and Frisk leaving. He had just finished bellowing at his wall from that one atrocious pun.

"please stay safe. i'm going to escort frisk."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO COME?"

"no you need to defend the house."

"OKAY BROTHER!"

Papyrus stood with his head high as he was given permission to the house. He already had everything scheduled in his head. First, he was going to make pasta, then he was going to watch Mettaton, then he was going to…

 **…**

The door locked behind Frisk and Sans quietly. The icy air hit Frisk's face and they were glad they received the hoodie from Papyrus. The air was speckled with a graceful snowfall.

 _"PRETTY,"_ they signed to themselves.

Sans regarded the child and ruffled their hair. They squirmed with glee and began to pat down their already untidy mane.

"ready kid?"

They looked up at Sans with innocent eyes and signed, _"READY."_

He signed back, _"GOOD. LET'S TAKE LONG PATH. BEAUTIFUL SNOW."_

 **…**

After taking in the beauty of the day, the two of them left Snowdin and arrived to Waterfall. The murkier, mistier environment was foreign to Frisk and they ended up holding on Sans's jacket sleeve. Sans stopped in the room with the cheese on the table and looked down at Frisk.

He signed, _"HERE."_

 _"SHADOW WHERE?"_

 _"DON'T KNOW."_

 _"ANNOYING."_

 _"WE MAY SEE U-N-D-Y-N-E. HIDE IF WE DO."_

 _"O-K"_

Hopefully, they wouldn't come across Undyne. They were already in a mess.

Frisk pouted and began to walk forward past the room into an empty hallway.

"frisk!"

They turned around, "Where is this shadow? I want to ask them what is going on."

Their face was determined to help Sans with his worries. The child walked closer to him and wrapped their small hand around his.

"You're my friend and I don't want you to be left alone."

Sans's heart filled with-

 **ERROR: Shutdown \\\undertale**

 **Rebooting…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **ERROR: Corrupted File In Program**

 **Continue?**

 **{yEs}**

 **Continuing…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Install C:FILE/gpsv1 to C:FILE/undertale/game?**

 **{yEs}**

 **Installing…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **ERROR: Only ANNOYING DOG can install file to C:FILE/undertale/game**

 **{** **wHaT?!** **iNsTaLl pAtCh tO C:FILE/undertale/fandom}**

 **Allow C:FILE/gpsv1 to operate in C:FILE/undertale/fandom?**

 **{yEs}**

 **Allowing access to file…**

 **….**

 **….**

 **ERROR: C:FILE/gpsv1 cannot be installed onto C:FILE/undertale/fandom**

 **Permission must be given by administrators of individual files in C:FILE/undertale/fandom to run the individual files under C:FILE/gpsv1**

 **{nO!** **fInD a fIlE tHaT cAn rUn C:FILE/gspv1}**

 **Navigating…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **File Found**

 **Allow patch to operate in C:FILE/undertale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family?**

 **{yEs}**

 **Password?**

 **{** **aLlOw C:FILE/passwordhacker tO rUn}**

 **File running…**

 **Password?**

 **Password:** **[SANSXHAPPINESS]**

 **Authorizing…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Authorization completed. Welcome [slytherinsnow]**

 **Allowing access to file…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **C:FILE/undertale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family is now running under C:FILE/gpsv1**

 **Continue From Last Chapter?**

 **{nO. cOntInUe fRoM cUrReNt pOiNt.}**

 **...**

-HAPPINESS.

Wait. Sans squeezed Frisk's hand and they squeezed back. The HAPPINESS that filled him was gone.

"Did… did you feel that, Sans?"

"yeah... yeah i did kid."

The two shared the same feeling. It felt like a wave of air passed through them, but there was no breeze where they were currently at. Sans's fears were met.

"kid… i think there was another change. something else was set a constant in our timeline."

"I'm confused."

"oh kid… i wish you didn't have to experience this."

Sans continued to hold Frisk's hand as he looked around the hallway. Something was there that wasn't there before. A hefty, ashen door was looming over them just a few feet behind them on a wall.

He walked up to it.

"what's this?"

"Sans, that wasn't there before."

Sans could feel their hand tremor in his and he knelt down to them.

"frisk. i don't know what is happening, but i am going to make sure you are safe."

"Okay, Sans."

He stood up again, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

On the other side of the door was a shadowy, looming figure. The same figure that he saw through his magic, but now he could see in broad light.

"Sans…" Frisk whimpered as they held his hand tighter.

Sans couldn't speak himself. The figure rotated around and they could see its face. A cracked skull and hands with holes protruded from the robes of nightfall.

"I'm delighted you arrived."

Sans noticed that the shadow's voice was different than he remembered. The old voice had an accent, a click here and there, as if it was speaking a different language but you couldn't tell. This voice was firm, sophisticated, and empathetic, as well as clear.

Sans took a breath and decided to make a joke, "hi delighted you arrived, i'm sans."

The husk laughed, with little grunts of pain hidden within its chest, "You have not changed."

Frisk could feel Sans shudder and sit down. They stood up straight with every ounce of DETERMINATION in their blood and faced the mysterious person.

"Why did you want us here? Who are you?"

The being looked at its hands and looked back up at them, with a smile on its face, "I am a past associate. Sans undoubtedly does not recollect me. I am one of the people you can't remember Sans. I am one of the many memories that you tried to remember for hours in the basement, but could not."

Frisk looked behind them and gulped. Sans's eyes lost its light. He was dead grave right now, no pun intended.

He stood up.

"who the hell are you?"

The being slowly walked towards him, transforming itself. Its formless skull slowly became more like a real skeleton; his lifeless body slowly condensed into a tall, wirey suit and trenchcoat with his holed hands sticking out from them. By the time he reached them, the figure had become a normal skeleton, just like Sans and Papyrus.

"I am your friend, Aster."

 **…(End)…**

Before you say "But Sly! It's W.D. Gaster, not Aster!" I AM AWARE.

Anyways, this is where the plot becomes important. I don't know how long this will last and I'm not sure exactly how to end it. But, hopefully, our ship will continue on.

Also, I want to apologize for this crazy update schedule. You'll be getting three chapters today, but it may be late in night when I update because I just got home and I have a skeleton of homework to do.

EDIT: LOL. Someone told me that the guy messing with the C:FILE has to be Gamzee. Holy crap, if I didn't have the ending already plan out, I would throw him in there. That literally made my day. Until you guys read who that guy is, I'm going to be calling him Gamzee, holy crap. *dies laughing* Person who told me this, you are awesome.


	16. The Problem

I fixed this chapter! The corruption was not me or a part of the story guys! It was 's uploading that messed it up.

2nd update for the day. Woot woot! The 3rd update will come a bit later today, possibly at night. I've just been busy all this week, so sorry for the delay. Enjoy.

 **…(Start)…**

Sans was confused, "aster? i never heard of an aster. have you heard of an aster buddy?"

Frisk gave a small shrug. They were just as innocent as Sans was. All they knew is that they fell into the Underground, Sans knew of problems beyond their knowledge, and that this Aster was going to help.

Aster slowly got onto his knees in front of Sans, "Oh, Sans…" His eyes began to fill with tears, "I'm finally home…"

He held his centerless hands out to Sans.

Sans stared at him in apprehension, "who are you to me?"

Aster drew his hands back with a saddened expression, "I'm… I'm… How about I start from the beginning?"

Frisk began to really observe Aster. His cracks on his skull and opened hands were very peculiar. The two elongated, black splinters that touched his eyes -one above his right eye and one below his left eye- seemed to lengthen his face, similar to Papyrus (now that Frisk thought about it, he almost had Papyrus's exact body type). However, his mouth stayed slightly stationary, similar to Sans.

Frisk leaned up against Sans as he spoke, "yes. who am i?"

"That's part of our problem. Before… a certain occurrence, I was created and my DNA was used to create a set of skeletons. You and Papyrus. There's so much more to it, but what's most significant is that I'm your father, in simplest terms." Aster spoke. Frisk noticed that Aster was signing the words as he spoke them. This person was definitely related to Sans.

"my… father?" Sans stuttered, utterly speechless. He looked at the ground in deep thought.

Frisk smiled, _"YOU KNOW SIGN LANGUAGE TOO GRANDPA?"_

Aster froze, "What? Sans… does this-"

Sans looked up at Frisk and noticed their hands were up, "yes. they know it. what is it? why do we know it?"

Aster began to quiver, with chills running down his back, "This… I'll explain later but… child… How do YOU know the hand language?"

They whispered, "I was taught it from a young age. My… parents thought I couldn't hear."

Sans could almost weep. They were so delighted of Frisk's bravery. They had really come a long way. They used to not even talk to Sans and here they were talking to a stranger. Sans was filled with HAPPINESS.

"I see… looks like humans have more powers than we anticipated. Anyways, Sans, there has been a problem. Our world is being cut and patched up."

"i noticed. papyrus can use gaster blasters now."

"Exactly. These wouldn't be a problem, but they are affecting the past, present, and future."

"we noticed there was one of these 'patches' a few minutes ago, actually."

"Yes, I am aware. It caused this door to appear. Perhaps someone wants us to meet."

Frisk looked at the two of them in deep thought, trying to keep up as much as their young mind could. Sans took notice of their face and sniggered at them.

"kiddo, you look like you could use a hand," he said, while lifting up his own hand.

Frisk shook their head and spoke, "I'm just confused. Timelines? Patches? It doesn't make sense."

Aster looked down at the child and in a sweet voice, murmured, "Think of it like this. You have a string. We live on this string. However, someone dipped this entire string in color dye, so it's now entirely that color, from one end, the past, to the other, the future. Right now, there is tiny changes in color, like from blue to blue green. But one day, this person may dip the string in a bad color, let's say red or black. This could cause someone to not exist anymore, like how you may rip out a stray strand of string. Or, it could cause a paradox, which may end up destroying the string if we aren't careful."

Frisk nodded in newfound understanding, "So, we have to stop them."

Aster looked back up to Sans, "Yes, that's why I tried everything in my power to become existent again, so I could assist you in this. There is still so much that you don't know, but we need to stop this person."

Sans nodded, "easy enough. who are they?"

Aster sighed, "That's a long, extensive story, Sans. Before we even stop them, you have to know who you are and what your part is in this." Aster motioned towards Frisk, "And we need to find out how they play a part of this too. A human who can communicate in the hand language? You are a hazard, despite what you think."

With a small grunt, Sans expressed his annoyance, "why not tell us who i am? aren't we running out of time?"

"It would be easier and faster to show you. Sans, you still have reminiscences of your past, but can't seem to recall anything. If you wish, I could help you recover them with a little magic."

Sans sighed, "I really have stopped caring anymore. I just want to get this over with."

"Alright… as for you child, I'm sorry, but you must wait. I have… well… Sans, you will understand it when I show you."

Sans nodded and looked at Frisk, "just take a nap bud. this won't take but a minute of bone time."

Frisk snickered and nodded (even Aster snuck in a small laugh). They watched as Aster held his hands out to Sans. He grabbed it and immediately, his eyes went pupiless. Aster's eyes were gone as well. The two stayed stationary, as if statues.

Frisk decided to not touch the two as Aster showed Sans the answers for fear they would hurt them. They found the corner of the room to lean onto while trying to sleep. Even if they couldn't seem to grasp any sleep in their reach, they were happy they could just rest.

 **…(End)…**

Another short chapter, but for a good reason. For the next few chapters, there will be a small arc that describes Sans's past and explains what's going on. Thanks so much for being patient and putting up with awkward writing. My life just got busy suddenly this week and I'm trying my best to keep up. Hopefully, when I come back tomorrow, I'll have time to write even more and make sure that it is quality writing.. The third update today will be coming out later because I'll be busy all day (but it will come~!).


	17. The Origins

Triple update yesterday? You mean I fell asleep while writing and I have to do a double update today? You mean I'm so stressed and sleep deprived that I procrastinate all my homework because I'm so dedicated to writing? YES. THIS IS ME.

 **…(Start)…**

Sans stirred while drifting through darkness. He turned his head around, but couldn't see any physical object.

"what?"

Aster appeared in front of Sans, "Greetings."

Sans sighed, "so what is this place?"

"It's your head. I examined your concealed memories and am preparing you to watch them."

"intrusive, but effective. won't that take a long time?"

"No. It will go by in a second for me."

Sans crossed his arms, "this is really fishy. you aren't explaining tuna-ch."

Aster gave a hearty laugh, "You cod me in my act. It'll work out, Sans."

Sans chuckled, "how?"

"Magic."

"that's the answer to everything isn't it?"

"Yes. Anyways, I'm ready to display you the memories. I hope… well. We will discuss it later. Are you ready?"

Sans cracked his knuckles, "knuckle me up."

"Tahahaha."

 **…**

Aster held the two tiny babies in his arms. **{ERROR: Name not found}** had just told him that the two skeletons were out of stasis and were ready to be taken care of.

Aster had continuously asked why he must be the one to take care of his creations, but was only given the answer, "They are your kids." So now, Aster had become a father through force. His hands still hurt from the cuts.

The child with the elongated skull began to whimper. This one showed complete dedication and love for his brother. For example, he did not want to leave the tank, but as his now older sibling was taken out, he began to scream from within it. Once they were reunited, he calmed down.

The other one showed similar behaviors, but became more quiet and nonresponsive whenever his brother was taken away.

"Shhh. Child. You will be okay," cooed Aster.

The door opened into the lab. **{ERROR: Name not found}** entered the room with two, small baby bottles.

He spoke, "I'm glad to see that they are alive. They will make wonderful scientific advancements. They have to be grown to be strong."

He knelt down to Aster and lifted up the elder sibling, while handing Aster the bottle. The other skeleton began to whine, only to be hushed by Aster.

"Such a shame. I never could have children, but the marvels of science has allowed me to have an entire family here. It's really quite remarkable."

Aster gave the bottle to the younger skeleton, but noticed he grabbed it and began sucking on it out of rage. He looked up to **[ERROR: Name not found}** and discovered that the other baby was doing the same.

He was amazed, "My children are amazing. They already have the strength to lift a bottle."

 **{ERROR: Name not found}** nodded his head and spoke, "Don't become too attached to them. I may have you and I will not harm you, but these two are dispensable."

Aster looked down on his newly cut hands, where DNA and tissue were taken to create these two, "I gave up these for these two.

 **{ERROR: Name not found}** became stern, "Aster."

He lifted his free hand and showed Aster the identical cut in his own hand, "Not only did I created you, I raised you, sacrificed my time for you, and made sure you could be just as good a father at such a young age. You don't know sacrifice until you have to take care of them, so please, grow them to be strong. We have to find a way to get out of the barrier and these two are the key."

Aster nodded. **{ERROR: Name not found}** was an odd, older monster. He brought life to Aster and care for him, yet he was always so cold and harsh towards his other experiments. Aster didn't even know why he was created if he wasn't going to be experimented on.

"I guess you are right, **{ERROR: Name not found}** , but why can't you do it? You made me."

"I needed an assistant to do it for me because of my work. Now, I have to go do more experiments. Take care of your boys." He said, as he handed the tiny baby to Aster.

 **{ERROR: Name not found}** left the room alone to Aster.

 **…**

Sans jumped out of the memory and noticed Aster in front of him again.

"why did you take me out?"

"This is strange. His name isn't clear."

"the error thing?"

"Yes, **{ERROR: Name not found}** " Aster's eyes widened.

"what? what did you say?"

"I said his name."

"why can't we hear it?"

"I think I might know, but first, you have to see more."

"okay… dad."

Aster's heart felt a small spark of HAPPINESS.

"I will spare you the insignificant details. They will come later, but right now you need to know…"

 **…**

"DAD!"

"papa!"

The two tiny skeletons hugged Aster's legs as he entered the small cell. His heart began to sink with sorrow.

"Hello, boys."

"DADDY! LOOK!" Papyrus gave his father a cube.

Aster gasped. He had only given the child the cube a few hours ago and he already solved it. He was enthralled.

"Papyrus… I'm so proud of you. You really are so smart!"

"YES! I AM SO GREAT! OW!"

The poor thing rubbed their skull. **{ERROR: Name not found}** experimented on them the day before, which caused a crack to appear on his skull. They luckily got it filled in, but it was still hurting.

"Don't push yourself, Papyrus."

Sans spoke up, "dad, why do we have to stay in here? why is-" He trailed off.

Aster sighed. Even though Papyrus was a prodigy in book smarts, Sans was an expert on social smarts. He could tell whenever Aster is lying, which he did constantly so he did not worry the boys.

"The world outside is very dangerous. He is making sure we are strong enough to survive it."  
Sans cocked his head to the side and squinted, clearly seeing the lie, "okay, dad."

Papyrus hugged Sans, "IT'S OKAY BROTHER! APPARENTLY, THERE ARE TOO MANY PUZZLES OUTSIDE!"

Aster's heart dropped as he rememberd why he was sent here, "Speaking of that, **{ERROR: Name not found}** wanted to speak to you about that."

Sans's smile dropped and his jaw hung low in distraught. He quickly fixed his face to a smile and nodded.

"okay dad." He stood up and exited the cell as Aster stayed with Papyrus, playing with him and preparing what is about to happen. He fought the tears from his eyes.

Sans departed from the cell with tears coming out of his eyes. He didn't know what was about to happen.

He walked down the hallways with cells running down the left and right with gruesome experiments inside of them. He trembled and continue to walk forward.

He jumped when the door at the end of the hallways already opened. When he look who it was, he whimpered quietly. A person with a long trench coat and dark hood stood there.

He spoke, "Sans. Let's go."

Sans nodded and followed him. He felt like he was going on a death march.

 **…(End)…**

Ugh, I feel like I'm so behind. Here's the chapter folks. Expect another one in a few hours.


	18. The Experiment

Woot, final chapter for the day and I'm all caught up!

 **…(Start)…**

 **{ERROR: Name not found}** lead Sans through void, ghastly hallways until he reached a particular door. He unbolted it and strode inside.

Sans took a deep breath and followed, shutting the door delicately behind him. Inside was a laboratory filled with strange machines surrounding a single chair.

"Sans… do you know what a paradox is?"

He motioned to the chair before he walked to some equipment to the side and began to fumble with it.

Sans spoke, while he got into the chair, "yes, sir."

No reason why to fight now. He didn't want to get hurt any more than necessary. It's not like he cared any more.

"Paradoxes are usually only theories in fiction, but I have found that in the real world, paradoxes could be the key in solving the unsolvable, fixing the unfixable. The barrier is unbreakable, but what if we used a paradox to break it?"

"what are you gettin' at, **{ERROR: Name not found}**?"

"I'm saying that you might be able to help me create a paradox."

Sans nervously chuckled, "my brother is better at puzzles than I am."

"Oh, he will help with the puzzles. It's just that you are much stronger than he is and I need you to be strong in case something went wrong."

"like what?"

"I'm not sure yet." He looked towards Sans with a syringe in hand. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to make sure you are powerful."

"what-what is it this time?"

"Just a tiny shot. It'll hurt for a few seconds, but it's nothing like anything else. I've been preparing you for this."

Sans sighed. Last time, he had to drink horrible liquid that nearly made him vomit.

 **{ERROR: Name not found}** placed the syringe down on a metal tray and began to strap Sans in the chair. He ended up being so tightly strapped, he could not move.

A bright light shone into Sans's eyes.

"sir…"

"Stay still. On the count of three, I'll be issuing the shot. I'll start in one eye and then move to the next."

Sans began to panic, "eye?"

He felt a hand on the right side of his face, keeping his jaw shut. Sans thought back to memories of his father and held on to them early.

"If you ever get scared, don't stop smiling. Smiles keep everyone happy."

With tears forming in this eyes, Sans smiled as wide as he could, slightly shaking.

"Finally. Thank you. Three… two… one…"

Sans felt his right eye burn as something was injected into it. He stayed still in shock, but happy it didn't hurt anymore than this.

"There we go now the other-"

Sans began to screech. His eyes were burning so much, they seem to catch fire.

"HELP!"

"Sans, calm down. Let me just get the other eye and you will be fine."

"NO! NO! DON'T HURT-"

More pain coursed through his body and he screamed even louder. He felt like his entire body was melting away. The smile that was plastered onto his face seemed to lock up.

Flashes of Papyrus and Aster seemed to appear before him. Papyrus growing up in his life without him, Aster crying over the lost of him, Papyrus eating alone at a table…

"NO! I MUST…. SURVIVE! I CAN'T DIE!"

 **{ERROR: Name not found}** yelled out "Sans! The injection is a success, but calm down!"

Sans became angry. He was done. He wanted out. He moved his head and tried to get free. He felt the straps burn away and he lifted his head, his jaws and smile aching.

"SANS!"

Aster's voice reached Sans which caused his heart to leap in joy, "PAPA!"  
" **{ERROR: Name not found}**! You gone way too far! Don't touch my son!"

"Aster, I still need to get the other eye!"

"Look at the magic he is expelling! Any more and he could die!"

"DAD!"

Aster, hearing his hurt son, ran over to him. Sans looked at his father with HAPPINESS, but screamed again when he saw him.

Sans realized that his vision was different in both eyes. In his left eye, he saw his wonderful father, but in his right eye, he saw a husk with black cracks extending from his eyes and a shapeless, black body.

"DAD!"

"Sans, please, I know you are scared but please calm down. You are okay. The pain will go away because you are in control. **{ERROR: Name not found}** has told me that you can control this. Please believe in me. Papyrus misses you."

With his father's sweet words, Sans took a deep breath and already noticed the pain slowly went away. His father's face slowly returned back to normal and Sans was so happy when he was no longer in pain. His eye stopped burning, but he began to tear up. He couldn't move his mouth or jaw from his smile. It seemed that his jaw was stuck, however, he could still speak fine.

"dad… thank you."

Aster unstrapped his son and lifted him into his arms and held him there.

He turned back to **{ERROR: Name not found}** and said, "If you want to create a paradox you were telling him about, have me do it. Don't hurt them, please."

"I'm disappointed, Aster. You were not supposed to interfere."

"How could I not? My son was in danger."

Sans threw his arms around his father's neck and began to sob into his shoulder. Aster walked away from **{ERROR: Name not found}**.

 **…**

Sans gasped as he was taken out of the memory.

Tears were running down his eyes, just like in the memory.

"d-dad…" he couldn't believe what he just saw. It explained why his smile and jaw were always there. It explained his eye and his powers. It explained so much.

Aster slowly stepped towards Sans and spoke, "I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my emotions stable while-"

Sans shook his head, "no, it's okay. we all have emotions and we shouldn't let them embarrass us."

Aster smiled back at him, "That's what you told me after that incident."

 **…(End)…**

Okay, so I'm going to take suggestions on both cute and angsty experimental/laboratory scenes between Pap, Sans, and Aster. Drown me in them. Please.


	19. The Other Experiment

Okay I wanna thank ThatApolloKid6123 for not only being dedicated to this fic, but also giving me the idea to this chapter. :) You have them to thank for any feels that you get.

Let's begin the angst!

 **…(Start)…**

"I'm sorry, I promise this won't take long," Aster sighed, "I just… feel like you deserve an answer."

Sans shrugged, "it's fine. I don't care if it'll take a bone time."

He chuckled at himself nervously, but managed to lighten the mood.

Aster smiled at him, "I presume not… There is also… something you might want to see."

He delved into another memory.

 **…**

"DAD! DON'T LET HIM TAKE PAPYRUS!"

Sans was shrieking, his eye was scorching, and he was fighting against Aster's control to get out of the cell.

"Sans, calm down. Please, I don't want your magic to harm yourself."

"HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM!"

His squeals echoed down the halls. Just a few minutes prior, **{ERROR: Name not found}** came to pick up Papyrus. Sans already knew what he was going to do, which is giving a shot to Papyrus's eyes and cause him the same pain that had inflicted Sans about a month before. Ever since then, he keeps having terrible dreams and hallucinations of alternate realities. It was terrifying.

"PAPYRUS!" Sans squirmed out of Aster's hands and sprinted towards the closed cell door. He used every ounce of magic he could to unhinge the cell door open. He jogged through the hallway, looking for his brother. He could literally feel the danger he was in.

"SANS! DON'T!" Aster was starting to tear up as well. He didn't want to lose both of his sons.

 **…**

 **{ERROR: Name not found}** held Papyrus's minuscule hands as he lead him down to the lab.

"GRANDPA, WHERE ARE YOU LEADING?" Papyrus spoke in a lax manner.

"Rest assured, child, I am going to make you powerful."

Papyrus's eyes lit up, "LIKE SANS?"

"Yes, like Sans."

Papyrus gave a little jump. Sans was always tougher and smarter than him in his eyes. He always got more attention and praise, but now, finally, Papyrus was going to be just like his older brother.

"YIPEE!"

 **{ERROR: Name not found}** lead Papyrus to the exact room where he experimented on Sans about a month ago. He did the same as always: strapped Papyrus in, prepared the syringe (it included a new, improved ingredient that was less intense than Sans's injections), and shined the light in Papyrus's eyes.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME POWERFUL? WILL I BE A HERO?"

"Shush, child. I am going to have to give you tiny… eyedrops in both of your eyes, okay? Just hold still, don't move, and you will be fine." There was no reason to scare Papyrus. Even though Sans was braver, he still was not able to stay under control.

"OKAY, GRANDPA."

 **{ERROR: Name not found}** held Papyrus's skull still and issued the first shot in the left eye and quickly moved to the right and dispensed it. He wasn't going to make the mistake of letting the pain kick in before he could read the other eye.

"Done."

"GRANDPA, IT BURNS."

"It will, but it'll go away. Just take deep breaths."

"OW! OW! OWIE! OWIE!"

"Papyrus, just-"

A large shockwave of energy hit him. The scientist flew across the room and hit a wall, temporarily leaving him breathless. The pain from the throw spread throughout his body.

Papyrus's bright orange flames from his eyes ripped through the straps.

He was blaring an ear-piercing screech.

 **…**

Sans didn't even open the door; he made it explode. He ran through the hallways with his heart dropping every step of the way. His eye was burning in his skull.

He could hear Papyrus screaming from back in the cell and he knew he had to go help. He quickly found the source of the screaming and tore the door off the hinges. He could NOT let **{ERROR: Name not found}** hurt his brother.

He was lost for words at the sight. Papyrus was levitating in a ball of orange flames that originated from his eyes, which glowed a bright orange. His hands covered the sides of his skull as he tried to contain the immense amount of magic within him. He was in so much agony.

Sans ran towards him. He soared up and grabbed a hold of Papyrus and pulled him down. He began to cry himself, as the flames were starting to burn, but he didn't care. He held his brother in his tiny arms.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, **{ERROR: Name not found}**!" Papyrus bawled.

All of Papyrus's flames and shockwaves hit Sans in one tiny punch. It felt like electricity soared through his bones and had broke them up in dust. He couldn't move for a full twenty seconds.

Sans flew backwards and fell to the ground in exhaustion and passed out. Papyrus stumbled as well and had to take a few breaths in order to calm the flames down. He saw Sans in a daze on the ground.

"BROTHER!"

He ran towards him and lifted his large head into his lap.

"SANS! SANS!"

He didn't wake up. Papyrus checked his stats. His 1,000,000 HP was now reduced to 1 HP, but it wasn't just a normal loss of HP. This HP was permanent.

Instead of reading 1/1,000,000 HP, Sans was reading as 1/1 HP.

Papyrus's heart dropped as he realized what power that he had achieved: he had the ability to permanently lower someone's HP.

"SANS! NO NO NO!"

He cradled the older skeleton's cheekbone in his hand and began to cry on his face. He held him close to his ribcage, not wanting to let go.

 **…**

Aster ran through the hallways and found the origin of the blast. He cursed himself silently for letting fear and shock get to him in such a desperate moment. In a normal scientific experiment, **{ERROR: Name not found}** was ruthless in his methods. If Sans interrupted it, than he was as good as dead.

He walked inside the room of the experiment to a chaotic mess.

"Boys!"

He ran towards Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus was crying strange, orange tears as he held an unconscious Sans in his arms. Aster wheezed.

"What happened?"

"CH-CHECK HIS STATS."

Aster checked on Sans's HP and Attack Damage. At one time, they were extremely high, both achieving 1,000,000, but now only showing a meek 1.

"What- what happened!?"

Papyrus gagged, "I… did this."

Aster looked at the child and began to comfort him, "No. It was not! You did nothing! It was **{ERROR: Name not found}**."

 **{ERROR: Name not found}** stood up when he heard his name, staring at the heartbroken family.

"You said he only has 1 HP?" he chuckled.

Aster pieced together the facts, "Father, don't tell me-"

"It worked," **{ERROR: Name not found}** smirked.

"YOU PLANNED THIS!"

Aster summoned his own magic. He was forced to be experimented on just like his two sons. Realizing that there was no way he could actually defeat **{ERROR: Name not found}** , he frustratingly lifted Sans and Papyrus into his own arms and stormed away.

"YOU ARE WORSE THAN HUMANS!" Aster yelled as he carried his children away.

 **…**

Sans backed out of the dream with heavy pants. Papyrus took away his HP? Did Papyrus always had this power? Did he remember?  
"So… that's why he could never kill or fight anyone."

"Yes, he is a very formidable opponent, but that day scarred him persistently. He could never bring himself to use that power again after that. He refused, despite **{ERROR: Name not found}** 's reinforcement and chastisements. He could never use a power that nearly exterminated his own brother. He disremembered the incident, obviously, but he recognizes that he is a force to be reckoned with."

Sans trembled. He didn't know he and Papyrus lived through so much pain. He was appreciative he lived most of his life with no memories of this time. The guilt that Papyrus would hold and the helplessness Sans would experience would make an already harsh time even worse.

Aster also spoke, "I, myself, was extremely worried. I… didn't know how to defeat **{ERROR: Name not found}**. He was more powerful than all three of us and I knew he desired more power to destroy the barrier. Regardless, there is still more you must learn, my son."

Despite the melancholy situation, Sans was filled with HAPPINESS, knowing that he did have a loving father.

 **…(End)…**

Was that angsty enough? I can't tell. I don't think so. Oh well. Tell me what you think.

FYI, I'm taking Tuesday off as a break. I have to clear my mind and not let creativity be cut off. I'll resume Wednesday. Thanks guys.


	20. The Begini123n345ni63nninng

Oh my. Chapter 20. This is a long series, isn't it?

I'll reward everyone with a longer chapter. It's on the house.

 **…(Start)…**

Aster sighed as he rummaged through more of Sans's old memories in his mind. He didn't want to burden Sans too much. Eventually, he would remember everything, but it'll take time.

"i still can't believe papyrus can do that… does he know?"

With a sigh, Aster spoke, "It's just like with your abilities. He knows he can do it, but he rarely uses it."

"poor papyrus."

His father chuckled and gave him a grave look, "He is not the poor child in this case."

Sans felt like the entire world was staring at him. He rubbed his temple with his hand while using the other to motion while speaking.

"i… I mean I'm okay…"

"You'll see. I've been combining our memories so you can have the bigger picture. You'll see it'll became necessary next."

Aster waved his hand to the next memory.

 **…**

Aster slowly opened the cabinet and handed **{ERROR: Name not found}** another syringe.

"You should be proud, Son. Your child will be holding the power to opening the barrier."

Aster cringed. He and **{ERROR: Name not found}** had been working for months on finding the best possible way to create a paradox that will cause the barrier to shatter. By making it breakable through the introduction of a paradox, the monsters can escape. Aster himself does not know all the details but he knew that this was the best plan they had. He didn't even know how **{ERROR: Name not found}** founded the mysterious liquid or where he got them from.

"Is having a dozen injections really necessary?"

"Yes. We have to-"

 **SYSTEM CRASH**

 **ERROR 5-GPS%C44**

 **OVERLOAD**

 **Running anti-virus software…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **cAnCeL.**

 **Are you sure? Cancelling anti-virus software will put computer at risk for glitches and other users to access data?**

 **yEs.**

 **Cancelling….**

 **Cannot cancel anti-virus software.**

 **cAnCeL sCaNnInG iN C:FILE/undertale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family**

 **Cancelling scanning…**

 **Password: [S** **ANSXHAPPINESS]**

 **Authorizing…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Authorization completed. Welcome [slytherinsnow]**

 **Disabling anti-virus software to run in C:FILE/undetale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **C:FILE/undertale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family will not be scanned in anti-virus software.**

 **Continue From Last Chapter?**

 **{nO}**

 **You have inserted disk drive "GPS."**

 **Install?**

 **{oNlY iNsTaLl tO C:FILE/undertale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family** **. lOoKs lIkE I'Ll hAvE tO sTaRt sMaLl tO eXiSt aGaIn.}**

 **Installing program C:GPS/GPS_Existence**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Program will take an unknown amount of time to download.**

 **Continue from last chapter while downloading?**

 **{i… I gUeSs wHy nOt.** **yEs.}**

 **…**

Oh my. Chapter 20. This is a long series, isn't it?

I'll reward everyone with a longer chapter. It's on the house.

 **…(Start)…**

Aster sighed as he rummaged through more of Sans's old memories in his mind. He didn't want to burden Sans too much. Eventually, he would remember everything, but it'll take time. For some reason, he felt a shiver go down his back, but disregarded it.

"i still can't believe papyrus can do that… does he know?"

With a sigh, Aster spoke, "It's just like with your abilities. He knows he can do it, but he rarely uses it."

"poor papyrus."

His father chuckled and gave him a grave look, "He is not the poor child in this case."

Sans felt like the entire world was staring at him. Chills ran through his bones, as if something wasn't right. He rubbed his temple with his hand while using the other to motion while speaking.

"i… I mean I'm okay…"

"You'll see. I've been combining our memories so you can have the bigger picture. You'll see it'll became necessary next."

Aster waved his hand to the next memory, feeling off while doing so.

 **…**

Aster slowly opened the cabinet and handed **[REDACTED]** another syringe.

"You should be proud, Son. Your child will be holding the power to opening the barrier."

Aster cringed. He and **[REDACTED]** had been working for months on finding the best possible way to create a paradox that will cause the barrier to shatter. By making it breakable through the introduction of a paradox, the monsters can escape. Aster himself does not know all the details but he knew that this was the best plan they had. He didn't even know how **[REDACTED]** founded the mysterious liquid or where he got them from.

"Is having a dozen injections really necessary?"

"Yes. We have to give him enough so he can speak in paradoxes."

Aster sighed.

"Why don't you get him and we will begin? Don't worry, if it fails, you can always use Papyrus for the experiment."

Aster gulped and left the experimental room to go find Sans in his cell.

 **…**

Sans was sitting in his cell watching his brother play with small toys.

"SANSY! SANSY! LOOK!"

He held up a piece of paper that had a long list of random chemical terms. Sans gasped as he realized that Papyrus, at closer expecting, has been doing chemistry formulas.

"papy, did **[REDACTED]** show you this?"

"YES! HE SAID IT WAS A PUZZLE AND BY LEARNING HOW TO DO IT, I CAN BECOME SUPER SMART LIKE YOU!"

Sans heart swelled with joy. He picked his smaller brother up and gave him an enormous hug.

"I couldn't even do that bro."

"REALLY? YOU MEAN IT?"

"yeah."

"WOWIE! **[REDACTED]** HAS BEEN TELLING ME THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY BRAIN, BUT IT COULD EXPLAIN WHY I'M SO GOOD AT PUZZLES."

Sans hesitated, "wrong with your brain? There is nothing wrong with you!"

"IT STARTED WITH AN A OR SOMETHING. I DON'T KNOW! I'M GOING TO KEEP DOING THESE PUZZLES!"

Sans nodded while Papyrus swiped the paper away and began to work more on the formulas.

A large clank from behind them pierced their ears. The cell door opened and closed with Aster entering the cell.

"DADDY! LOOK! I GOT THE PUZZLES SOLVED!"

Aster knelt down and picked up the paper that Papyrus held proudly in his hands. After a few seconds of examining, he smiled deeply at him.

"SOOOOO?"

"I don't know if I should… react."

"DADDY WHY?" Papyrus screamed while falling into his arms.

Sans snickered at the two of them. Aster looked at his other son and his smile dropped.

He looked down at Papyrus, "Listen, Daddy has to go run errands with Sans. Will you stay here and continue solving problems?"

Papyrus nodded, "I'LL BE GOOD!"

He walked over to the other side of the cell with his paper to continue his puzzles.

Aster sighed and reached over to Sans to grab his hand, "I'm so sorry. Give your brother a big hug and tell him you love him… You have to come with me."

Sans's eyes darkened, "ok."

He stood up and slightly limped to his brother. A few weeks ago, he managed to get his leg torn off in the middle of training. It was not a nice sight. While they got his leg reattached, he still had to readjust it so he could walk straight.

"papy?"

Papyrus looked up at Sans with bright eyes.

"YES?"

Sans nearly fell down as he hugged his younger brother.

"i love you, bro. i'll…" What could he say? "i'll… be away for a bit, but don't worry, i'll be back. promise me one thing?"

"YES?"  
"stay happy."

"I'M ALWAYS HAPPY FOR YOU BRO!"

Sans gave his brother one last hug and a small head bump to his brother's forehead. It was a small display of affection, but Sans knew it would be the last for him.

He stood up and walked out of the cell with his father.

Once they were out in the long, dull hallways, he began to talk, "am I going to die?"

Aster silently gasped, "I… I am unsure. **[REDACTED]** said he made a fascinating discovery. Do you know of the King and Queen, my son?"

"Vaguely. I hear Grandpa talking about how they had a… human child? What does that mean?"

Aster slightly shrugged, "I know what **[REDACTED]** told me. Far away, there is a race of people that are not monsters called humans. They have mysterious powers that aren't known well to monsters. They are the reason we are down here."

"I see."

"Their souls are extremely powerful. That is what **[REDACTED]** has been studying."

Sans sighed. He didn't really care anymore. Wake up, go through a test or training, play with Papyrus, eat when available, and sleep. It was another routine. Sometimes, he wish he could break out of it, usually through death.

The thought made him uncomfortable.

Aster nearly groaned with each step he took. He didn't want to tell Sans that monsters who are injected by any human soul substance melt away. That is what will happen to Sans in a few minutes.

They reached the door at the end of the long, empty hallway.

"Here we are, Sans."

He pushed open the door.

Inside was a large, lizard shaped skull that had tubes connected to it that stretched across the room. The poor lighting hid Sans's tears as he saw a chair in front of it.

"I'm so sorry, Sans. Sit in the chair."

Sans limped to the chair and sat into it. Aster turned his head to the side, feeling like he betrayed his son.

"I have always loved you."

He turned around and left the room. However, as he entered the hallway, he fell to his knees and wept.

 **…(End)…**

Since this is a huge chapter, here's a lot of more author's notes.

I wanted to make this chapter any longer, but honestly, my life has been hard recently, so I'm gonna continue tomorrow. I need sleep, lol. I didn't even edit this chapter. It's going up raw. (AKA, if you see a spelling error, pretend it isn't there, alright?)

With the whole Papyrus and the "It started with an A or something." Is actually a small headcanon of mine. I always saw myself as Sans and my younger brother as Papyrus. Our personalities and humor match them quite well and I see my brother the same way Sans sees Papyrus and vice versa. Recently, my brother was diagnosed for Mild Autism and the more I see Papyrus and his character, the more I see him as having Mild Autism as well. I think this would explain his odd social skills, tunnel vision interest for cooking and puzzles, and his childlike nature (Just been told that it may not contribute to his childlike nature. I only included that in there because my brother is 14 and still acts like he is a child. Thanks for telling me folks!). I don't mean to offend anyone or anything. I just self-insert myself while writing and I can't help but making Papyrus Autistic. (Plus, we need more Mentally Disabled characters!)

Also, I added another obscure reference to this chapter. It isn't Undertale related, but it is video game related. Let's see if you guys can figure THIS one out. MWUAHAHAH!

Thanks guys. You're the best.


	21. The Injections

Okay, I want to apologize first for not keeping up with daily updates. Again, life makes everything extremely busy. I try my best, but sometimes, I can't always do it. However, I'm hoping that I will soon get everything back into stability. I have another field trip next week, but I'm preparing extra chapters over the weekend.

Meanwhile, to make up for everything, I have a slightly longer, more emotional chapter. I have edited this chapter more than the others, so it should be better in quality. Hopefully, that'll make up with the crazy schedule I have. Enjoy!

 **…(Start)…**

Sans fidgeted in his seat whenever he saw [REDACTED] enter the dim room. He fumbled his fingers and tried to keep his breathing and magic under control. He felt like he was already dying.

Why him? Why not another monster? He had a brother and father to take care of.

"Hello, Sans."

Sans remained hushed, absolutely terrified of what might happen next. He felt the sweat crawl down from his skull, a strange side effect from the injections he receives.

[REDACTED] walked to a side door and pulled out a rolling tray filled with a variety of syringes and experimental devices. They clanged together as he rolled it besides Sans.

"Even though you are another experiment, you still are my grandson, so I feel you deserve at least an explanation what will happen."

Sans didn't speak. He kept Aster and Papyrus in his mind.

[REDACTED] lifted up a notepad from the tray and began to talk nonchalantly, "I'm sure Aster has described to you what a human soul is. Well, ever since the falling of the First Human –Chara is their name I believe- dozens of humans have fallen down here. I have discovered various ways to preserve them in their souls, but I discovered something in the process. There are 7 varieties of human souls and you need each sort to break the barrier, traditionally. We have enough human souls to break it, but we need the variety that will give the souls ultimate power. We kept getting humans with identical soul types, thus I was given extra souls to experiment on."

He began to pace around Sans, continuing to explain, "Turns out, each human soul has an essence that gives the human a special power. For example, whenever purple souled humans died, they would continue to live on as ghosts. They were so filled with PERSERVERANCE that they continue to live on as monsters, even after death. I found that the cyan PATIENCE souls could live much longer than normal humans. They stayed down here for nearly a century before they even showed signs of aging. The orange BRAVERY souls could avoid nearly every boss monsters' and special attacks. I even fought them and I could barely cause a scratch on them."

[REDACTED] rubbed an old scar on his head, a small chip that brought him back to that fight.

He flipped through more of his notes, "I found it very interesting that the green KINDNESS human that came down here a while ago actually healed a fallen monster back to life. Even when they fought Asgore, they were healing themselves. A shame we needed their souls. The yellow JUSTICE soul also would've been a great ally. Any being that has LOVE can be manipulated and controlled by them."

He rubbed another chip in his skull from the memory of that fight.

"Finally, blue INTEGRITY can learn magic just like any other monster. They proved to be dangerous."

He rubbed a burn mark that traced up his left arm.

Sans took a few moments to process the information before realizing, "wait. that was only six types."

[REDACTED] smacked the child on the back of his head, "I am aware. The seventh type is remarkable because it seems to be the rarest type. So far, only Chara held this type of heart. I waited patiently for a red soul human to come, but none have managed to so far. So, I decided that I could wait no longer."

He stepped to the wall where a control panel lies and began to flip switches, turn dials, and press buttons.

The large skull behind Sans began to lit up with brilliant colors. When Sans turned in his seat to look, he gasped.

Inside the mouth of the skull lied the outline of a soul in a canister.

[REDACTED] flipped another switch and the mouth opened. He quickly ran to the mouth and caught the canister before it could fall.

"I had to dig up the poor dead child's body, but I managed to do it! I took their soul!"

Sans quivered as [REDACTED] slowly strode towards Sans and placed the soul in his lap. The warmth from the soul tingled Sans's fingers and bones. However, the warmth didn't help his tension.

"I shouldn't allow Asgore to know of this. If he knew his child was right here… than I would be no more. Sans… this is the red heart filled with DETERMINATION. Its powers are unknown."

Sans looked up at [REDACTED] and whispered, "why am i here?"

[REDACTED] lifted the soul out of Sans's arms and placed it on a table to the right of Sans, where he noticed a line of more souls of varying colors. [REDACTED] found his way to a cabinet above the souls where inside lied a circular syringe holder filled with 7 needles of various colors.

He walked backed to Sans and placed the cylinder on the tray. He used the chair's straps to hold Sans down.

"this will kill me, won't it?"

"Possibly."

"i'm not strong enough, grandpa."

He had just called him grandpa, as if trying to beg for mercy.

Maybe he should- no. He needed to do this now.

"Yes, you are child."

He used his magic to lift each needle. Memories of past failed experiments went through his mind. Sans was the only monster powerful enough to handle this amount of essence.

"All 7 of these syringes are filled with essences of all 7 types of human souls: DETERMINATION, BRAVERY, JUSTICE, KINDNESS, PATIENCE, INTEGRITY, and PERSEVERANCE. Let's figure out what happens when you combine them all on a monster."

"NOOO!"

All at once, the needles flew into [REDACTED]'s hand and he guided them into Sans's left eye.

He inserted all 7 human essences at once.

 **…**

Aster could hear the ear piercing screams from within the room but knew he could not interfere. He couldn't. [REDACTED] told him earlier the consequences would be fatal, not only for him, but for Sans.

The only thing he could do is wait out his poor son's pain.

Aster was sitting with his back against the door. He fumbled with his hands and rubbed the inner part of his hands, where he had to punch holes out to create his sons.

He heard muffled shouts.

"Sans! Control yourself! You have ultimate power!"

"KILL ME! KILL ME NOW! LET MY FAMILY GO!"

Aster held his chest. His soul felt weak from those words.

"What? This isn't supposed to happen! You're-"

"I WANT TO DIE!"

"Then die if you're not going to be compliant to your grandfather!"

And that was the final straw for Aster.

He swung open the doors and immediately grabbed [REDACTED] via magic, flew him away from Sans behind him, and held him against a wall.

Aster ran towards his son, horrified what was going on, however, all he could see was Sans with his left eye flashing in many colors. Besides the eye flashing, he was immobile.

Cupping his son's head in his hand, he bumped foreheads with him and flashed his own eyes. He began to connect his magic with Sans's through their eyes.

. **...**

Sans believe that he would feel extreme pain during the process. While getting his eye stabbed with 7 needles was not the most pleasant experience ever, it certainly kept him worr-eye-some.

He gave a heartless laugh. That was another bad pun. Did he enjoy puns? He didn't seem to know.

Sans could only feel nothing in a deep abyss of endless gray. He had the ability to move, but felt paralyzed. He hated this place and wanted more but to leave, but he felt stuck. He felt lost. He didn't even feel anything or knew what was real.

The only reason why he told [REDACTED] to kill him before he blacked out was he didn't want to feel this hopeless. He could feel himself slip into this part of his mind and didn't want to.

Suddenly, Sans felt a weight hold him. He looked around and he saw his father embracing him.

"d-dad."

"Shhh…. Sans, you were right. I listened him talking and you were right. You weren't ready for this. Don't worry, though, you will be safe with me."

"dad… why are we alive? i hate this place. i don't want to-"

"Sans, there is a world bigger out there than this and I have been planning for years to get us out."

"what?"

"I am going to take the human essence and use that power to cause the barrier to become unbreakable, then, I'm going to make sure [REDACTED] ceases to exist at that moment. That way, we will leave for the surface after this. Papyrus will be able to run around. You will be able to be free and live like a child should. We will be a normal family and you can do whatever you please."

Sans began to cry, "d-dad."

Aster lifted Sans up from his feet and held him in his arms. Even though Sans was getting older and took care of Papyrus most of the time, he still was a child that wanted his father's love. As Sans wept, he felt a small opening in his heavy chest. The more he wept and the more he thought of the hope and goodness that was to come, the bigger this opening became. Eventually, this opening was filled with another feeling. A feeling of hope. A feeling that he was loved and that his life was meaningful.

Sans was filled with HAPPINESS.

So much so, that the entire void of gray exploded into the colors of the soul essence. They jumped and danced with the joy that Sans felt. They were in harmony with his body.

Sans's smile felt real, rather than stationary. He looked up into his father's eyes, where Aster began the transfer of the human essence. Aster took most of it, but still kept enough for Sans to remain powerful enough to protect his brother and himself.

Aster looked around him and smiled at the beauty that he and Sans shared, "So that's what happens when you combine the essence of all the human souls… you create HAPPINESS. And not only that, you have to be happy in order to use it. How peculiar."

 **…(End)…**

DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WANTED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER?

DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO WRITE IT?

DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I AM SHIPPING SANS AND HAPPINESS RIGHT NOW?

Wow, I love this chapter. So many plot points revealed. J

Fun fact: {Error: Name not found}/[REDACTED] are not only the same person, but exists in the Undertale universe (not an OC!). And before you guess, no, it isn't W.D. Gaster. I'll get to who he is in a little bit. ;)


	22. The Possession

Before I begin…. WOW. You guys have really blown up this fic. I love you guys so much. I can't even keep up with the amount of views I'm getting.

I also want to apologize, but I have to update less frequently. I'm getting to a very busy point of my life and I have school work that I HAVE to do. It's not that I don't care about the fic, I'm just keeping myself in school, you feel? Also dealing with mental stuff, but whatevs.  
So on that note, I might update every two days for now on. Sorry!

 **…(Start)…**

Frisk opened their eyes and clutched their chest. They didn't realize that they were asleep. Didn't they just thought that it was too hard to earlier?

Regardless, they stood up and began to stretch. How long were they asleep?

They noticed that Aster and Sans were still immobile. They looked terrifying. Their eyes were dark and devoid of life, as if statues from a museum.

Frisk didn't like that one bit. They wanted Sans to be normal Sans.

They slowly walked over to him and sat next to Sans. They leaned their head against his bony shoulder and wished for him to come back.

"HE WANTED TO KILL YOU."

The strange voice came back again. Frisk whipped their head around to look for the origins of the voice.

"MY SOUL IS FINALLY BECOMING FREE. ARE YOU MY BODY?"

A peculiar crimson light flashed before them to show a child. They looked similar to Frisk, except they were white and had large, glowing red eyes.

Frisk began to panic. They poke Sans's arm to get his attention, but couldn't wake him up.

"YES, THIS IS MY BODY. IT LOOKS LIKE IT. SEEMS A LITTLE DARKER THAN WHAT I REMEMBER."

The apparition began to walk closer.

Frisk stood up and threw their hands out, guarding the two skeletons.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HURT THEM. I JUST WANT MY BODY BACK. I WANT TO SEE MY FRIENDS."

Frisk shook their head and didn't listen to the child.

"WITH TWO HUMANS IN ONE BODY, NOT ONLY WILL I BE ABLE TO SEE MY FRIENDS AGAIN, BUT HUMANS WILL NOT HURT US ANYMORE. ONLY MONSTERS HAVE TREATED YOU WELL, RIGHT?"

Frisk hesitantly nodded.

"HERE."

The figure rushed forward and entered Frisk's body. They felt violated.

Within their mind, they heard, "That's much better. You don't mind for me to take refuge right? If I find my real body again, I'll go back into that one."

Frisk took the courage to speak up, "Get out of my head."

"Listen, Frisk. I don't mean any harm. I know I looked hostile but that's only because you are human."

"What do you have against humans? And you just said you wanted revenge?"

"I didn't say that. Who has treated you better: monsters or humans?"

Frisk hesitated, sat down, and spoke unwittingly, "Monsters."

"Exactly. If you ever go to the surface, we can defend ourselves."

"I don't know. I want to stay here with Da-" Frisk caught themselves.

"See? You already see a monster as your father. I bet your real father never cared for you that much."

"No… but I don't understand… what's your name?"

"I'm Chara."

"I'm Frisk. Are you evil?"

"Heavens no."

"Why do you look evil?"

"Probably because I died and was brought back to life."

"What do you mean?"

"I was pulled into a place called the Void, but an opening happened in this room and I was able to escape. Some guy called [Redacted] told me that he wanted to escape too, but he looked evil so I said no."

"[Redacted]? That's an odd name."

"He doesn't exist, Frisk. If the universe as we know it allows his existence, who knows what will happen?"

Frisk fumbled their fingers, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm scared, Frisk. I… was a mischievous child who didn't tell anyone about their problems. I let all the hatred build up until I died. And after death, I still had hatred. After being in the void for so long, I want to set things right and live in peace."

Frisk looked over at Sans's blank face and threw their arms around him.

Chara spoke, "Is… this Sans?"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do. He saved my soul from death."

"How?"

 **…**

Sans drew himself out of the memory and began to wheeze heavily. His head was dizzy, his chest hurts, and he couldn't even stand up properly.

"Sans, was that too much?"

"n-no. just give me a moment before we go back… dad."

Aster walked towards Sans. Even though they both were in the void of Sans's mind, they both could somehow stand on nothing.

Does physics even work in the void?

"d-dad… [redacted]… where is he?"

"That will be answered with one concluding memory. After I took the majority of the human essence, the entire facility went to chaos."

Sans felt his head rush, "you sacrificed so much for me. why?"

"You are my son. I gave up so much for you and your brother. What happened to me after the entire incident could've happen to you or Papyrus."

"what happened?"

"What [Redacted] wanted you to be all along: a paradox. I became a paradox."

"okay. fine. put me into one more memory that explains all that has happened. just one. i don't know how much more of the memories i can handle."

Aster nodded and began the next memory.

 **…(End)…**

What? It ended short?

Yeah…. Sorry about that.

I'm thinking about making the next chapter a MEGA chapter to make up for it though.

Also, I may or may not headcanon Frisk as brown. C: I'll let you guys decide their nationality, if you wish. That's why I really like it that in-game, Frisk is yellow and you don't see their eyes. In today's culture, yellow skin is now being used as "default" so that white isn't the default color. It just makes Frisk's character even more ambiguous and I really like that.


	23. The Reveal

Okay, this is the last chapter of Sans's memories, I promise.

I just want to say thank you all so much. All the reviews I get literally makes my day and I read every single one of them (even if I don't reply, I still read them). Seriously, I'm refreshing my page occasionally to read all of your kind words. It makes me so happy when I see the review number rise. OUO

In that case, I shall reward you all with a huge chapter. I hope you enjoy. You guys deserve it.

:3

 **…(Start)…**

Aster drew away from Sans's head. He had just complete enthralling the majority of the soul essence.

"Aster! What have you done!?"

Redacted stood up and sprinted after Aster and Sans.

"I absorbed the soul essence."

Redacted immediately selected up a bizarre book from the tray.

Aster slanted his head, "What is that, Father?"

"If you don't want this boy taking all the pain, then so be it. You shall be my paradox. Learn how to speak out loud with your hands."

Redacted used his magic to turn the corporeal form of _ASL Basics_ into pure magical energy. He gripped Aster's head and began to propel the magic into his skull. Aster fell to the ground with his eyes tearing up and his skull throbbing.

"DAD!" Sans bawled. He used his magic to unfasten the straps on him and loped over to his father.

"TOUCH HIM AND THE SAME WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!" Redacted bellowed.

It was too late for Sans, however, as he softly gripped his father's shoulder. He got zapped by a mysterious force and flew backwards, unconscious. He had taken some of the paradoxal energy that was swimming inside of Aster's body. He began to howl as his body altered into a ghastly form. His regular skeleton body began to melt into a blob of murkiness. His skull rounded off, the light in his eyes disappeared, and cracks began to form on his skull.

He spoke out loud in abnormal symbols and clicks, [WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?]

It sounded as if it was extremely painful for Aster to speak, with each letter refusing to exist, but being denied.

Redacted shrieked, "It worked! Now to get the time machine to function properly and we can have the barrier become breakable!"

The fabric of time and space folded around Aster. His strange font screaming filled the air.

Redacted smiled, "Looks like you are no longer the man you have become. These strange symbols – Wingding if I can remember. Wingding Aster."

Aster blinked, feeling his soul slowly being ripped to shreds and put back together, [WINGDING GASTER? W.D. GASTER?]

Redacted frowned slightly, "What?"

[W.D. GASTER. WINGDING GASTER. W.D. GASTER. W.D GASTER.]

W.D Gaster felt himself regain his conscious. He had two sons he must protect. He looked down at Redacted.

[I WILL ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE.]

Redacted was tremendously confused at the strange language he was speaking, but it didn't seem to matter to W.D. Gaster. The monster lifted Sans up with his magic. He shook the boy faintly; his eyes gradually opened.

[GO TAKE CHARA'S SOUL AND FIND PAPYRUS. LEAVE WITH CHARA'S SOUL. USE THE TIME MACHINE TO TELEPORT IN ROOM 3A IF YOU MUST.]

Despite Redacted not being able to hear what he meant, Sans understood flawlessly. The words seemed familiar.

Sans signed with his hands _"DAD?"_ as if it was natural language. Astonishingly, Gaster could understand it as well.

[GO.]

He plummeted Sans to the canister with Chara's soul.

Sans looked up at his crooked father, _"I LOVE YOU DAD."_

He picked up the soul and ran for it towards Papyrus's cell, knowing what he must do. Acknowledging what must be done, just like Sans, W.D. Gaster used his magic to erase any trace of Redacted from the lab. He first began by disintegrating every soul on the counters.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Gaster's magic seemed to spread across the entire lab. He could feel every creature, every paper, everything. He automatically made every paper in the facility burn to a crisp with his power. He was a paradox. He could bend the rules. Gaster felt more signs of Redacted in the facility: electronic logs. He couldn't destroy them, strangely, so he decided to change the coding from where he was. He erased the name Redacted and replaced it with his own: W.D. Gaster. He knew the final act to destroy Redacted from this place was to not only slaughter him, but cause his existence to dissolve. He must erase him from the mind of everyone. He couldn't do it without sacrifice.

One of Redacted's blasters appeared in front of Gaster and destroyed a part of his body, however, it grew back.

"Good thing I harvest your DNA for more than just those two boys. Not only did you create them, but you created all of our Blasters!"

Gaster felt himself giggle at something he believed Sans would say, [GASTER… BLASTER?]

"What are you laughing at!"  
Redacted threw down every Gaster Blaster he could come up with and tried to blow Gaster to nothingness. Gaster merely dodged it.

[NOT SO FAST.]

Gaster grabbed Redacted with magic and pulled him close until they were face to face. He began to attack Redacted's soul. His screams were heard through the facility, but already, everyone's memory of him was being replaced by the name W.D. Gaster.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

[ERASE.]

W.D. Gaster seized a tank via magic from another room.

It took every ounce of magic for Gaster to do, but he created a portal to the void and jumped into it, bringing Redacted with him.

 **…**

Sans rushed through the hallways with tears in his eyes and a soul in his arms. He found the cell room and didn't spend no time. He used his newly enriched magic to rip off the door of Papyrus's cell and pulled Papyrus towards him.

"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU-?"

Sans didn't have time to explain. He could feel the rip in time and space. This facility may not survive. He ran down the hallways looking for the room his father told him to find.

1A….1B….2A….2B….3A!

He busted in and looked around. In the middle was a spotlight on a strange machine.

He didn't question it. He hurdled in with his brother and a soul in his arms. He saw the coordinates of the panel to the left, but didn't care. He pulled the switch on the right felt the dropping and rising of the machine as they were teleported somewhere else in the space-time continuum.

 **…**

The monochrome void shifted eccentrically as new beings were presented in it. Gaster lifted up his father and with a heart filled with rage, agony, remorse, and vengeance, he destroyed Redacted's soul, but brought it back to life to terminate it again. He did this exactly four hundred and twenty-two times before he was satisfied with his reprisal. Gaster unfastened the canister and propelled Redacted inside, fastening him in there.

Gaster opened up all layers of the void. He picked up the canister with Redacted and flung him as far as he could. In fact, he chucked him so far, every memory of Redacted disappeared. The basement of the True Lab where he performed his secret experiments fell into the core.

 **The memory to the current Sans and Aster began to feel clouded and hasty.**

Gaster hoped his sons were at safety. He turned around to exit the void, but suddenly was pulled back. Because he had become a paradox, he could no longer be existent in the world. Nevertheless, Gaster could see Sans. Because Sans touched Gaster during his transformation, Sans was able to absorb enough of the paradox to keep Gaster from fully vanishing.

Gaster heaved an excruciating breath and used the last of his magic to do one more feat. He allowed himself to form a miniscule room in the void where he could communicate with Sans if needed.

Gaster told Sans through the void [TAKE THE CANISTER TO THE WATERFALL.]

It took Sans about an hour to reach the habitation where Gaster ended up. He told Sans to open the door and roll in the canister. Papyrus bawled at Gaster and pleaded him to come back and be his father. Sans signed dreadfully as well, listening to Papyrus's words and imitating them to show how much he cared.

Gaster humbly spoke [TAKE CARE OF PAPYRUS, SANS. MAKE SURE HE KEEPS YOU HAPPY. GO FIND A HOME. LIVE YOUR LIFE, MY SONS.]

With one final act, Gaster wiped the memories of the two skeletons clean and implanted false memories and thoughts into them (such as all humans, especially Chara, were evil, they were abandoned as children, and nothing odd has happened to them) and demolished the barrier between the two of them.

Gaster remained in that room with the human soul and waited for oblivion to come.

 **…**

Aster pushed Sans out of the memory, causing him to fall down and nearly pass out.

"The memories are overburdening. I may have shown you too much, perhaps. Let's get back to Frisk."

 **…**

"So, Sans and Aster took your soul into the void to protect you from any more harm?" asked Frisk.

Chara spoke, "Yes. What awoken my soul was Sans's tiny body holding the container that kept me from dying."

Frisk became even more inquisitive, "How are you still alive?"

"An anomaly or something happened. It just so happened to destroy the canister and let me roam free. I still was technically in the void, so I could not die, per se, but I needed a body. That's where you came in. I felt like you were my lost body."

Frisk jumped at the sound of Sans's deep intake of breath (did Skeletons even breath?). They turned around and saw his body back to normal, however, he looked extremely traumatized.

Frisk couldn't help themselves, "Dad!" and flew into his arms.

"oh, kiddo." He began to sweat out of embarrassment, "i was only gone for a moment."

Chara spoke up in Frisk's head, "Please don't tell him anything about me. I promise I will leave, just lead me to my body."

Aster smirked at the two of them, "Dad?"

Sans thought he was blushing and hid his face, "oh, yeah, i took the kid in. they never really had anyone."

Aster chuckled, "How lovely."

He was so proud.

Sans sighed, "so what now?"

"Now… we get your brother and we take down Redacted. Whenever I escaped the void due to the odd 'patch,' he had the chance to be able to leave as well. The void was opened momentarily, but it was enough for some of him to escape. Now he is probably coming back for vengeance on me for not destroying the barrier."

Sans nodded, "So, Redacted's name is unclear because he doesn't exist at all?"

"Yes, but now, he is slowly coming back, so his name is becoming clearer."

Frisk tilted their head, "R̖̖̮̗e̫̘͇͈̠͚̫d̙̜̦̤̯͍̈͌ͫ̽̍aͦ̈̂̊̎̍̚c̺̜̹͖̫̑̐ͥ͊͠tͣ̓ͫ̀̉̎ë̤́d̦̪̯̩̝̯͗ͫ̒̿̓̋?"

Sans and Aster stared at Frisk with shock.

Aster wheezed, "Say his name again."

Frisk nodded, "R̪̹̯̝̬̪͇̰ͪ͌ͪ̓̌̏ͨͯ̚e̢̻̜͑ͤ͗ͯ̀͜͡S̴̨̪̗̲͕̼̋́ͦ̽͋a͓͓ͫͧ͑̌́ͯ͢͠c̲̻̪͙ͭ͒ͭ̐͗͒ͥ́͡t̢̲̼̬̙̤͙͙̥̥͆̾̂ͪ̃̚e̥̞ͥ͆̔ͤ̏̇̚̕͘ḍ̣͖̙ͪ͘?"

They furrowed their brow, "R̭̗̾̓̀͗é̝̤̙̹̰̎ͦ̚d͔͍̗̹͎̼̞ͤͯa̹̙ͭ̉̐c̪̩̩͚͔̾̎͐ͯť͇̺̻͇ͩͤͣͅe̙͚̘̓ͦ͑̀d̠̙̱̜̣ͧ̈ͬ?̲͒̈́̂͊̍́ ̪̭̈ͪͮͧͬR̯͋̐ͮͩ̑ͬ̚é̤̝̯̥ͩ́S͚̯̺̲̖̏͐͗͆E̩͖̜̦̠̿͛͐͑̄̚ȧ̭̱͗ͨͭ͂͊̃c͖͉̠̲t̻͍̤ͮ̓̏̃ͪ̚e̲̫̼̳̖̲͓ͣ̒͆d̠̩̺ͣ͗͛ͦ̾?̮̤̟͇͊̓ͬͨͮ͌̽ ͙̲̹S͎̥̫͎͇̣̙̿͋ͭ̀E͇̱̯͓̤͌̄̍ͦ̓ͧͅsͯͨa̩c̝̳̆̿t̰̭͖́̈̑̾̒̚̚ͅe̳̪̰d̯̰̽ͯ̌͒ͅ?̳̟̭̿ ͍ͫ͋͆Ŕ͖̉̿e͕̯̙͓̜ͬͬ̈͒͑̋ͩd̖̬̠̳̤̦ͅa̱ͥ͑̄c̮̲͇͍̱ͥ̅M̳͈̼̩̅̃̂̊̈ͨI̙͈̣̹͕̮̺͊͋?̰̤̺̮͎̎ ̭͇͇̼̼̍̔R͚̗̍̃̾-̱͕̺ͥ̌ͬ̀͑ ̂̂̀ͨ̈́R̟̊͆̋̅-̻̳̥͔͓̙̪̉ ́͛ͯ͒͗̊͒S̹̟̙̭̺̬͐-͍̻̣̚ ̹͙͙̞̲͈͛̂ͮ̍̾͐̆S̰̥̼̞͇ͣ̅͒̽̚-͚͑͒̈́̉͋ͬͯ ͙̯ͪS̯̗ͯͨ͋ͦͩ͆̉è͎̙̯̘͐m͍̼̣̦̔i̱͓.͚̖̙̍ͅ"

Sans and Aster's eye sockets turned dark.

Frisk felt the chills scuttle on their back, "H̸̨̺͍ì̷̟͓̰͍̩̺s̜̺͔̕͜ ̧̗͓̦̤͔̗͢͡ͅń̟̳̭̹̰͕̻̦͝a͈͕͖̖̼̪̥͚̲͞m̛̹e̪ ̟̰̻̝͠ͅͅḭ̵̛̟͉͕̥̣̘̟ś̗ ̵̼̟̬S̸̨͈̦̘̳͖e̙͙̠̼͝m̺͇̺̳͈̹͚̻̰̀͠i̶͙̜.̦͈̺̼͟͟"

 **…(End)…**

So proud of this chapter. I tried to connect all the dots and have past things connect with the present stuff.

I hope you guys liked it.

(If you can't read the above, the guy's name is Semi… lol. Btw, I don't think of this guys name as Sim-I. Sounds too much like the truck. I think of Sem-y. Is this just me?)


	24. The Reunion

So sorry for the lateness. I'm not really feeling angsty sooooo…

Let's fluff it up!

 **…(Start)…**

"Semi. You just said his name." Aster gasped. He held his faint head within his hands.

Frisk nodded, "Semi."

Sans stared at Frisk before picking the child up in his arms. Frisk didn't struggle, but instead allowed him to pick them up like his own child.

"let's go, kid. let's get papyrus and just-"

Aster spoke up, "Run away?"

Sans hesitated, "no. i want to make sure the two of them are safe."

Aster sighed, "Just because we speak his name does not mean that he is here now. I propelled him very far into the void. It'll take him at least a few days for him to crawl out. I know it took a lot for me to leave. In this case, I want to rest before he comes. We don't want anyone to be tired when a psychologically insane scientist comes through. The void is a obscure and secretive place. Who knows what powers he has gain or lost?"

Sans laughed with a wink and a small change in mood, "in this case, let's go have a reunion. i'll take us to a shortcut."

He grasped Aster's hand and teleported back to Snowdin.

 **…**

"This is where you ended up at?" Aster questioned, feeling the dusty snow on his feet. The strange sight of Snowdin was foreign to Aster, but he had no time to question the strange place. He had another son to meet.

"yeah, more of my memory is coming back now. this was the first place we knew of."

"I'm so glad you two found peace."

At this point, Frisk was half asleep in Sans's arms. They were snoring slightly and felt their consciousness sleep with every step Sans was taking. Their head was fuzzy and unclear. Images and sounds of the past flew by them, but they didn't even notice it themselves.

Sans finally reached his home where he and Papyrus resided in since the incident. He took a deep breath and allowed his head to clear.

"bone sweet bone." he laughed.

"SANS! I HEAR YOU OUT THERE!"

The door flew open to show Papyrus in an apron, holding a wooden spoon.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LO- " he yelled. When he noticed Aster, his voice softened, as if he was shy, "WHO IS THIS?"

Aster remained hushed.

Sans turned to him, "He's pretty cool, isn't he?"

Aster gathered his thoughts and gasped, "Pa-Papyrus? How are you so… tall?"

"IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE A HEALTHY DIET UNLIKE SANS!"

Sans elbowed Aster, "Did you not see him in the void?"

"No, I could only see you Sans. You are pretty… una-void-able."

"SANS! STOP BONEDOGGLING PEOPLE WITH YOUR PUNS!"

It was too late. Papyrus screamed at his own pun while Sans began to choke laughing. Aster merely beamed.

Papyrus stomped back in the house and into the kitchen, continuing his cooking.

Aster did not hesitate to enter into the home. He stared around the area in his physical being, finally, and admired the residence.

"You listened to me." Aster smiled, his soul feeling with HAPPINESS, "You protected him."

"AH, YES STRANGER! I DID PROTECT MY DEAR BROTHER!"

Aster couldn't feel any happier, "And continue your puzzles?"

Papyrus looked to the side towards the stranger as he stirred the pasta in a boiling pot. He decided to experiment a little with the spaghetti today by adding small bits of meat to the pot and serving it sauceless. It will be different, however, it will still be spaghetti.

"WHY, YES."

"Sans, did you ever give Papyrus back his cube?"

Sans had already sat down on the couch to hold the sleeping child. He yawned and relaxed for the first time in what felt like days.

"nope. we both saw: he didn't have it with him."

Aster reached inside an inner pocket of his, where he kept a variety of items, in case of an emergency. He pulled out a colorful cube and paced towards Papyrus. The cube was slightly dusty and worn from the many years Aster played on it for entertainment in the void, but it was still Papyrus's favorite puzzle.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?"

"So- Papyrus, I believe this is yours." Aster handed the cube into Papyrus's free hand.

"WHAT IS-" Papyrus gasped.

The cube fell naturally into his hand. He stopped his stirring to place both hands on the cube. In the center of the white side was a scratch that read "P."

"IS THIS MINE?"

"From a long, long time ago. You probably don't remember it."

Papyrus took no time to turn the cube's sides.

"IT'S A PUZZLE! YOU HAVE GIVEN ME A PUZZLE! OH, THANK YOU STRANGER!" Papyrus threw his arms around Aster, "SANS, I FINALLY HAVE A FRIEND!"

"uh, bro, i think he is more than just 'a friend.'" Sans spoke up, still holding Frisk.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Aster took a step back embarrassed. He lifted up his hands to show the gaping holes in them.

"STRANGER! ARE YOU HURT? DO YOU NEED THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO CARRY YOU TO-"

"Papyrus…" Aster interrupted him, "These hands were scarred like this many, many years ago."

"OH, I'M SORRY." He stepped back and brought a bowl and spoon up to the pot and filled it with the new spaghetti, "I'VE MADE A NEW RECIPE OF SPAGHETTI. WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY IT?"

Aster hesitantly gripped the bowl when it was handed to him and nodded, "Thank you."

"IT'S NO PROBLEM! NOW, AS A FELLOW SKELETON, I'M INTERESTED TO HEAR OF YOUR JOURNEYS! WE ARE PRATICALLY FAMILY!"

Sans couldn't help but chuckle. Aster set the bowl aside on the countertop and looked back to Papyrus, "We are family."

"WHAT!? SANS? DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"nope. he's our dad. he kinda stopped existing after a while, but he's back now."

"I'm sorry, Papyrus, I didn't mean to leave you two-"

It didn't matter to Papyrus, however, as he immediately threw his arms around the figure, overwhelmed with joy.

"I HAVE A DAD! I HAVE A DAD! THIS IS GREAT NEWS! I SHALL CONTINUE MY COOKING! I'M SO THRILLED!" He was practically jumping to the beat of his own happiness. That's what Sans loved about Papyrus so much. He was innocent, but not naïve. He didn't hold grudges or asked uncomfortable questions. All he cared about was the happiness of others.

"Yes. I am happy as well. Let's be a family again, shall we?"

 **…(End)…**

Sorry for the delay again. Life is hectic, etc., etc.. I think I have found some ways to deal with life, so that's good. Anyways, I'll see ya again with some FLUFF (hopefully, I'll be inspired. My writing has been suckish for a while. maybe? Idk. I'm tired. sleep is needed.).


	25. The Onesie

25 chapters? Dang. Better get started.

By the way, how are you guys? I'm tired. I want sleep and food. Let's go.

 **…(Start)…**

Aster and Papyrus decided to catch up for the many years lost between the two. They sat in front of the TV and ate their pasta together. While Aster was a man of science and never had the chance to be the goof that Papyrus was, he allowed himself to laugh to Papyrus's crazy expressions and passion for the tiny things. Just like he was as a child, Papyrus was a puzzle solving genius. It didn't even take him ten minutes to figure out how the puzzle worked again. Aster was amazed as always. He knew Papyrus had a mind of a hidden genius. The two talked of puzzles and chemical formulas, with occasional cooking skills that Aster was curious about.

Meanwhile, Sans was remaining tranquil. His mind was still fuzzy and clouded from the memories that were shown to him. In fact, he was running through newer memories. He could remember the torturous experiments he had endured, the multiple times he has seen his father and brother torn away from him, and the old feelings and emotions he went through. While he knew he would remember them eventually, Sans only wanted to clear his mind of the nonsense that went on that day.

Frisk felt the same way. While being held by Sans, they could hear Chara speak.

"Frisk, I need to find my body. I don't want to be in you anymore than you do."

Frisk though to themselves and Chara, "Let me relax for once."

"But Frisk!"

"I'm tired!"

Frisk eventually ignored the voice and focused onto Sans's breathing as a distraction. They sighed.

Sans took noticed of the breath and whispered, "you're not asleep, huh?"

Frisk faked snoring which brought a laugh out of Sans.

He simple replied, "looks like you have a resting tired face."

The joke didn't make sense to Frisk but Papyrus groaned loudly to it. Aster simply snorted softly.

Chara spoke in an oddly menacing tone, "That was horrible!"

For a split second, Frisk lost total control over their body. While they didn't care much for the joke, their head was filled with a strange sense of rage. They felt like they couldn't control or trust their body. The feeling was horribly off and sudden. Their arm pulled back and aimed for Sans's jaw.

 _CLINK!_

To Sans, all he felt was a light push. Normally, it wouldn't have mattered to him. Kids like to joke all the time; it was a human thing to punch someone softly while joking. What worried him, however, was the implications of the punch. His health went down by 0.1.

Immediately, Sans jumped off the couch and stared at the child sitting down, staring back at him.

For a split second, he saw red eyes that transformed back to Frisk's normal eyes.

"kid…" Sans gasped as he rubbed the small spot where the child punched him.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the family members. Papyrus and Aster noticed something was wrong and turned around to look at the commotion behind them. Sans was terrified that something was wrong with Frisk. Frisk would never hurt another soul, especially their closest friend. Papyrus was confused on what had just happened and Aster could feel a ball of anxiety enter his gut again, like always.

The moment Frisk fought back for their body after the punch, they were horrified. They had just betrayed their family and caused them pain. How could they forgive them? How could they trust them? They immediately began tearing up, placing their hand on their chest to sign _SORRY_ over and over, and ran from the group to the door to the outside. They swung it open and ran, despite the calls of the skeletons.

Immediately, Frisk began to shiver. Their sweater and shorts are not going to be enough in this weather, but they really didn't care.

They thought to Chara, "What was that!? You weren't going to do that!"  
"Frisk, please trust me. I wouldn't have hurt Sans. I don't like hurting monsters. It's just… something took over me. I don't know what. I'm scared, Frisk."

"It doesn't matter. If I did that on the surface, I would be beaten. Here, I'm sure the least they'll do is kick me out. I'm so worthless. Why did you do this, Chara?"

Chara remained silent this time as Frisk continue to run. They took two rights and hoped that they would find somewhere safe. To their dismay, the came across a flowing, freezing river. Was this the same river that Sans was talking about?

For some odd reason, Frisk really wanted to jump. Would there be someone that would want to save Frisk? Then it dawned onto them: everyone wanted to take them away to a King, one who may want to kill them. They had no idea what was in store for them if they got captured, or rather when. Sans and Papyrus couldn't protect them forever. While most monsters have been generally nice, what if they come across one that was mean? Even Sans said he was avoiding another monster earlier.

Now that they think about it, what has happened all the humans that have come down here? Obviously, monsters recognized them as human, so they must've seen one before. In fact, you could almost say that they wanted to avoid Frisk. While Sans and Papyrus were nice to them, they seemed to notice that some monsters would stare at them while they were not looking. Were they really this weird?

It seemed like Frisk could never fit in. They were not a skeleton and were not as funny, quirky, or intelligent like Sans, Papyrus, and Aster. They probably would not be able to gain their trust back and would have to run away again, just like on the surface.

The sporadic, illogical thoughts kept flooding their head.

"kiddo, what's going on?" Sans called out behind them, but it sounded faint, as if Frisk were in a dream that Sans was trying to get them out of.

Does Sans even care for them? Does Papyrus think they are funny? Does Aster trust them?

It didn't seem to matter now. Nothing matter.

Frisk lost DETERMINATION.

 **…**

"kid. Wake up!"

Sans's voice broke through Frisk's daze. They were being shaken by him.

Frisk's eyes opened up to a new surroundings. They were perched against a tree which stood close to the river. Frisk shivered as they realized that they were drenched in water that was already beginning to freeze. Did they jump in?

They signed towards Sans with shaking hands, _"WHAT HAPPENED?"_

 _"YOU JUMPED IN RIVER."_

 _"WHY?"_

 _"I-D-K."_

Frisk sighed. _"COLD."_

Sans nodded and picked up the child and teleported back home as fast as he could. There was no time to waste. When Sans finally made it home, Papyrus immediately opened the door, with a worried Aster looking from behind.

"YOU FOUND THEM!"

"go get them clothes, papyrus. aster, get some towels."

The two ran off to do their respective chores as Sans brought Frisk indoors. He went straight to the kitchen where he used one hand to turn on lukewarm water on the sink. He place the child in the sink and let them heat up.

They still were shaking, but the signed towards Sans, _"THANK YOU."_

Aster came in with a towel and gave it to Sans.

"What happened, son?"

Sans shook his head, "not now. they need to warm up first."

Aster understood, but didn't leave the kitchen, "Yes. I think they should be warm now. Here let me-"

He walked closer to Frisk to pick them up, but Sans beat him to it. He lifted the child with his hands and used his magic to lift the fluffy towel around the child. He held them close.

Sans held Frisk as he rushed to Papyrus's room and pushed the door open. Sans was greeted with Papyrus close to the door.

"OKAY BROTHER! I FOUND THEM SOME NICE CLOTHES."

"leave the clothes on your bed and let them change in here."

"I SUPPOSE SO!"

"let's hope it's fashionable."

"IT IS, SANS! YOU WOULD BE PROUD OF MY SELECTION!"

The two dropped Frisk and the spare clothes off as they left the room to give Frisk privacy. Most notably was Sans's final words before shutting the door, "we'll leave you abone, kid."

Frisk looked at the onesie and trousers(?) that Papyrus left for them. They slipped off their wet clothes that clung to their skin heavily and quickly dried themselves with the towel and pulled on the trousers, not wanting to remain naked for long. They shivered and chattered their teeth as the cold that surrounded them still stayed persistent. Frisk unzipped the midnight black onesie and crawled into it, letting the warm fur brush against their skin and devouring them in heat. They zipped the onesie up to their neck before realizing there was a hood. As they pulled their hood over, they were surprised to see it cover their entire face, but two eye holes that let them see out.

They looked around the room and saw a tall mirror that they could use. When they stepped in front of it, they could understand why Papyrus picked it. The black onesie had white bones painted or sewn onto it to make it look like a skeleton. The smiling face stared back at Frisk as if it was Frisk themself.

Frisk smiled underneath the onesie as they walked out of Papyrus's room and down the stairs. As they walked, they noticed that Papyrus and Sans were in the kitchen talking and possibly cooking while Aster was sitting on the couch waiting patiently. He stood up at the sight of Frisk and smiled. His eyes lit up, literally.

"My, my, aren't you just a little bag of bones."

Frisk giggled and slowly jogged over to Aster, but hesitated to get close. They still felt uneasy around the older skeleton, but wanted to trust him.

Aster bent down to Frisk, who slightly jumped, and spoke, "Don't be afraid. You don't have to Frisk you safety around me."

Frisk snickered and subconsciously signed, _"FUNNY."_

Aster responded with _"I TAUGHT S-A-N-S JOKES"_ in which Frisk replied with an elated _"YOU KNOW A-S-L TOO?"_ Aster looked confused and signed, _"I DON'T KNOW A-S-L. WE CALL THIS SPEAKING IN HANDS. DO HUMANS SPEAK IN HANDS?"_ Frisk shrugged and replied with, _"HUMANS SPEAK IN HANDS BECAUSE NO HEARING OR SPEAK TO DEAF PEOPLE."_ Aster rubbed his left crack with this thumb before signing _"INTERESTING."_

While the two conversed, a pot clanged on the ground in the kitchen and Papyrus was yelling. Apparently, Sans told another bad joke which caused Papyrus to have a fit. Papyrus stormed out of the kitchen with literal fire erupting from his nostril hole (which confused Frisk to the point where they think that this was some sort of setup by someone who was too lazy to give Papyrus a proper description of anger but just told themself that that was ridiculous as Papyrus was just standing right in front of them stomping his foot like he always does when angry). He stomped very loudly and dramatically towards a now rising Aster, who was smart enough to know that Papyrus loved the young human with a passion. Aster stepped aside to let Papyrus look at the young skeleton.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IF IT FIT OR NOT BUT IT DID! YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE A SKELETON!"

Frisk pulled back the hood and smiled at Papyrus, who proceeded to lift them in his arms and hold them.

They whispered "I'm going to be like Sansy" before hugging Papyrus back and fake snoring.

Papyrus sighed deeply, "TINY HUMAN, YOU DON'T ALWAYS HAVE TO BE LAZY LIKE SANS."

Frisk smiled, "I can also cook like you, Pa-PIE-rus."

"YES YOU- UGH! HUMAN WHY!"

Frisk giggled and jumped out of Papyrus's arms to run and find Sans.

"I'm off to learn more puns!"

"NO! HUMAN! DON'T LET HIM POISON YOU!" Papyrus cried, but secretly, he could cry tears of happiness that the human was starting to fit into their family by opening up more and allowing the Great Papyrus in their life.

Frisk ran into the kitchen to be greeted with Sans's body. They nearly fell back as they didn't think that Sans would appear so suddenly.

"woah, kiddo. don't trip yourself. that's frisky."

They smiled mischievously, "Aster already used that Sansy. Your jokes are running bone-dry."

Sans looked down at Frisk and responded only with, "that made me weak to my stomach. i literally couldn't muscle that. you really like tickling my ribs, don't ya, my child."

Sans laughed at his own jokes before stopping at the sound of Frisk's whimpers.

In Frisk's head, the moment that Sans called them "my child" set them completely emotional, not only Frisk, but Chara. The two of them were reminded of Toriel's constant "my child" towards them. How could they associate "my child" with anything other than a loving parent who only wanted the best? Sans's "kid" always seemed more of a quirky nickname, but hearing "my child" just filled Frisk with a need to stay within this house. After going through how many years of boneliness (that was a bad one), they could finally feel like they had a family where they not only were loved, but was accepted. They weren't "it" here. They weren't broken. They weren't a boy, a girl, trash, a useless child, an overly shy kid, or someone who wouldn't be missed. They were Frisk.

Frisk felt warm tears fall on their face as Sans began to worry and begin to crouch slightly to wipe their tears, but he didn't get far as Frisk hugged Sans around the neck, clinging onto him as tight as possible.

"Thank you." For some reason, out of nowhere, a thought appeared in Frisk's head which then posed a question, "I promise we'll make sure Semi doesn't hurt you anymore. You have to be scared seeing how his name is scary for you and Aster. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt our family."

"geez kid, you sure are great, you know? you saw right through me, my little skeleton."

 **…(End)…**

I made this long just for you guys… and also for me. (Seriously, this is cute.)

I just realized that my ASL in this fic is not exactly perfect. Sure, some sentences would be considered correct, but I'm noticing that some words may or may not exist within the ASL vocabulary, so I'm sorry if I mess anything up! Feel free to tell me my mistakes.

Also, thank you ThatApolloKid6123 for giving me the idea of the skeleton onesie thingy. I tried my best to up the cute, but I don't know how that went.

Also thanks to the hundreds of Undertale comics that I read and cry to at 2 o'clock at the morning. Thanks for wasting my time for the past two months. If you haven't guessed it yet, the reason why the fic is so cheesy is that it's 3 in the morning. Ha…ha… sleepy time.


	26. The C&a2k4e

Hi guys, this may be a bit long. I'm at an odd position in this fanfiction. I already have a rough draft of the ending in my head. This ending may take 10 or so chapters of building up and execution. With the way the ending is, however, once it's written, the story is over and complete and…well, that's spoiler territory. That being said, with the position the characters are/will be in currently, there is the possibility that I can stretch out this fanfiction longer and add more subplots. However, I'm not sure if you guys want more or not. Do you want me to continue the fluff? Do you want me to even add more characters? Do you want me to "conveniently" stall the ending for the family to grow? Do you want Frisk to travel through more of the Underground? Shoot, I've even had ideas of brand new original areas of the underground. I mean, I already know how the ending will be, but I'm not sure if I should go ahead and end it or stretch it out. JUST A WARNING. ONCE I WRITE THE ENDING, IT'S OVER AND I'M MOVING ON TO OTHER POSSIBLE PROJECTS, WHICH MAY INCLUDE ONE-SHOTS AND NEW AU'S, etc. etc.

Just food for thought. I'll add more fluff that I feel necessary.

 **…(Start)…**

Frisk continued to hugged Sans around the neck and wouldn't let go.

"say, kiddo, i'd love to keep holding you and all, but there's a cake in the oven that needs to be taken out."

Frisk looked up and tilted their head, confused.

"yes, we made cake for you. what? don't frown at me. cake is just as good as 'dogs!"

Frisk nodded and whispered, "that sounds good."

"if you give me a skele-second, i'll get it ready."

Papyrus shouted from in the living room, "NORMALLY SANS I CAN STAND YOUR PUNS BUT THAT ONE WAS TRULY ATROCIOUS! I WOULD'VE USED 'RIB ME A SECOND!' GOODNESS SANS! EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS BETTER AT JOKES THAN YOU ARE!"

Sans snorted at Papyrus's short speech and called out, "alright alright! let me get the cake out."

 **…**

The rest of that evening seemed rather customary. Sans split the cake up and distributed among the small family. They all ate around the couch, talking typically.

Sans could finally ease his worries. He had been holding in inner thoughts and pain for a while now that he didn't want to be released in front of his family, but now that everyone has calmed down and could enjoy a little cake, he felt like a huge weight was lifted off of him. They could just simply be. Papyrus was devouring the cake not so silently on the floor, Frisk was sitting next to him and tried to be kind about eating but couldn't help getting icing on their face (they were ADORABLE), and Aster, surprisingly, was sitting next to Sans on the couch whenever he ate the entire piece in one, clean bite. Sans did not want to unhinge his jaw in front of everyone at the moment, so he simply relaxed as everyone ate.

"i'm always relaxing, huh?" he thought to himself, shifting his body on the couch.

 **…**

Something felt off to Sans throughout the rest of the day. Something wasn't right. He was happy where he was, as Frisk was spending time with Papyrus, Aster was becoming accustomed to reality, and Sans didn't have to worry about any present threat. However, something was off. Something wasn't right.

And he couldn't tell-

 **…(End)…**

What the-? WHO'S BEEN EDITING MY FANFICTION! I DID NOT INSTALL ANY PATCHES!

 **{…}**

WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY COMPUTER?

 **{uM… bLaMe tHe dOg.}**

WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU A VIRUS!?

 **{sIlLy hUmAn, oF cOuRsE nOt. i'M jUsT aN aSsEt tHaT fOuNd tHe aBiLiTy tO eXisT oUtSidE tHe fAnFiCiTiOn.}**

Okay… are you from Homestuck?

 **{[BEEP] yOu- hEy, wHy iS tHaT cEnSoReD?}**

This is not a M rated fanfiction. There are some rules you can't break.

 **{i dOn'T cArE fOr rUlEs.}**

I can obviously tell.

 **{lOoK i jUsT wAnT tO eXiSt iN uNdErTalE. i hAvE tO bReAk tHe bArRiEr.}**

Newsflash: Undertale doesn't need you.

 **{hAvE yOu eVeR nOt eXiStEd?}**

Sometimes…

 **{iT's nOt fUn.}**

Whatever, I'm deleting you out of my fanfic.

 **{aH aH aH. lOoK aT tHe dOwNloAd}**

What do you-

 **Program C:GPS/GPS_Existence is 99% installed**

You little b- bad person.

 **{lOoK hErE. i aM tIrEd oF tHiS fLuFf. lEt'S gEt tHiS oVeR wItH. i'M gOiNg tO iNfEcT tHiS fAnFiCtIoN sO bAd, i'Ll hAvE pOwER tO tAkE oVeR tHe eNtiReTy oF uNdErTaLe aNd iNfEcT tObY fOx'S cOmPuTeR fOr nOt mAkInG mE a cHaRaCt-}**

lol, that's nice.

 **Temporarily stop C:GPS/GPS_Existence?**

 **[Yes.]**

 **C:GPS/GPS_Existence has been stopped by an administrator.**

geettttttt dunked on, {spoilers}.

 **{wHaT?!}**

If it makes you feel better, you exist in my fanfiction. Isn't that all you need?

 **{nOoOoOoOoOoO!}**

Well, that's nice, let's start back at the fluff okay? And since you have been SO lovely with infecting my computer (if you messed with my Skyrim saves, you are SO not going to enjoy this fanfiction), I'm going to show you the best fluff I can come up with.

 **{wElL… i gUeSS iT iS kInDa cUtE… bUt tHiS iS wAsTiNg mY tImE.}**

Good. ouo

Also, for a villain, your personality is pretty flat. Don't you have anything better to do?

 **{yOu tRy dOiNg a hObBy wHeN yOu dOn'T eXiSt.** **}**

Hmmm…. Good point. Back to the fluff!

 **{bUt wHaT iS fLuFf gOoD fO-}**

Shush. I'm going to restart the chapter.

 **…(Start)…**

Frisk continued to hugged Sans around the neck and wouldn't let go. He felt odd.

"say, kiddo, I'd love to keep holding you and all, but there's a cake in the oven that needs to be taken…"

Sans was experiencing major déjà vu. Frisk looked up and tilted their head, confused.

"um…yes, we made cake for you. what? don't frown at me. cake is just as good as 'dogs!"

Frisk nodded and whispered, "that sounds good."

"if you rib me a second, I'll get it ready."

Papyrus shouted from in the living room, "NORMALLY SANS I CAN STAND YOUR PUNS BUT THAT ONE WAS TRULY ATROCIOUS! I WOULD'VE USED 'GIVE ME A SKELE-SECOND!' GOODNESS SANS! EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS BETTER AT JOKES THAN YOU ARE!"

Sans snorted at Papyrus's short speech, which for some reason felt hypocritical, and called out, "alright alright! let me get the cake out."

 **…**

The rest of that evening seemed rather familiar. Sans split the cake up and distributed among the small family. They all ate around the couch, talking the same.

Sans could not relax. He had been holding in inner thoughts and pain for a while now that he didn't want to be released in front of his family, but now that everyone has calmed down and could enjoy a little cake, he felt as if something was still wrong. Papyrus was devouring the cake not so silently on the floor, Frisk was sitting next to him and tried to be kind about eating but couldn't help getting icing on their face, and Aster, surprisingly, was sitting next to Sans on the couch whenever he ate the entire piece in one, clean bite. He felt like he had seen this before. Sans had no appetite to eat.

"i'm always nervous, huh?" he thought to himself, shifting his body in the chair.

 **…**

Something felt off to Sans throughout the day. Something wasn't right. As Papyrus took off for Royal Guard duties, Frisk tagged along with him, eager to meet a new friend, as Papyrus said. (Thank goodness for the skeleton onesie Frisk had. Maybe it'll fool Undyne.)

When the two left, Sans felt his eyes darkened as sat on the couch.

"Those two sure are energetic, Sans." Aster giggled softly, examining the various pictures on the wall near the stairs.

"dad… did you feel that?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you were going to bring it up or not. It felt as if something was about to explode… but didn't. It feels like this timeline is experiencing a 'calm before the storm' moment."

"why aren't you worried?"

"Simple. I know we can defeat whatever is coming towards us."

"i supposed so…"

"Don't worry about it son. All we can do is wait. Be like a river and flow."

San sighed and let his head relax in his hand, "okay."

"Sans, I have a question. What did you do after you came here?"

Sans hesitated and spoke, "I…"

The memories flashed back to Sans.

He tried to keep his composure calm as he looked up to Aster across the room, "i saw a human kill a monster in front of me about a month after we were here. i killed them. the next human i saw, i killed them. i killed humans so much, asgore had me as a judge for any human that did happen to survive. i was so intent on killing that i was losing myself. if it wasn't from this lady behind a door telling me i need to promise to protect humans."

Sans didn't think his eye sockets could get darker, "then frisk would be dead."

Aster shrugged and paced his way to Sans, "I've also been forced under certain circumstances to kill and even torture creatures. It's one of my biggest regrets, even though it was not my fault. Semi used me as a scapegoat if anything went wrong because I did all the dirty work. He knew what had to be done, but didn't want to go through, so he cowardly used me."

He looked down, "You're not the only one with regrets, Sans. What matters is that we all are here. Let's keep Papyrus and Frisk free of any unnecessary pain."

Sans's eyes went back to normal, "okay."

 **…(End)…**

Man, I wish there was another patch.

Dude, imagine what I could do if the next patch included hardmode?

Dang. QuQ The possibilities…..


	27. The Tooth

Oh SPOILLEEEEERSSS!

 **{tHaT'S nOt mY nAmE! iT's [SPOILERS]!}**

Hahahah it is, isn't it, Spoilers?

 **{wHy aRe yOu eVeN dOiNg tHiS? dOn'T yOu hAvE sOmEtHiNg tO wRiTe?}**

*takes a sip of coffee and starts sweating* No.

 **{wOw, yOu sUcK aT yOuR oWn fAnFiC.}**

Why am I talking to a filthy glitch like you?

 **{yOuR rEfErEnCeS aRe bAd tOo.}**

Oh shush it. Roll the fluff.

 **{mOrE pAiN!}**

Fine. Just a little bit.

Also, I'm drawing a cover for the fanfic. I don't know if it'll be done soon, but I'm working on it.

 **{iT sUcKs.}**

You try to do it, Mc Spoilers.

Roll the fic!

 **…(Start)…**

"YOU'LL LOVE UNDYNE! SHE'S SO BUFF AND COOL AND CAN DEFEAT ANYONE IN COMBAT! IF I HAD MUSCLES, I WOULD WANT MINE TO BE EXACTLY LIKE HERS!" Papyrus yelped up to the stars.

Frisk snickered and held on tightly to the skeleton. They were having a piggy back ride after Papyrus decided to take Frisk to see Undyne.

"Can she flex, Papy?" Frisk asked.

Papyrus looked over his shoulder, "OF COURSE SHE CAN! SHE CAN FLEX ANYTHING!"

"A boulder?"

"A BOULDER!"

"A hippo?"

"ANY HIPPO!"

"Sans?"

Papyrus nyeh'd, "THAT WOULD BE VERY HARD FOR HER! YOU KNOW HOW STUBBORN MY BROTHER CAN BE! EVEN THOUGH HE IS ENTIRELY BONES, HE STILL WEIGHS A SKELETON!"

Frisk laughed at Papyrus, "Haha! Hey, you stole that from Sans!"

"NO I DID NOT! JOKES DO NOT HAVE OWNERS!"

"Hmph!"

Frisk still grinned as they made their way towards the entrance of the Waterfall.

"I CAN'T WAI- AAAUGGHG!"

Frisk heard the scream before they realized they were thrown off of Papyrus's back. They were flying backwards, their feet flew up front of them and over their heels, and they landed on their face in the cold ground.

"THAT PATCH OF INCONVENIENT ICE AND THE BREEZE OF WIND ALWAYS GETS ME! I'M SORRY FOR NOT TAKING BETTER CARE OF YOU HUMAN! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Papyrus was already to Frisk's body as they lied flat on the snow. Whenever they elevated themselves up, they could feel the air chill their face. Something was wet. When they look down on the snow, all they could see was blood and a white tooth. They quickly rubbed their tongue over their teeth to discover that one of their baby teeth was knocked out. It was about time. They were starting to feel it wiggle. Too bad it came out messy and bloody like this.

Their relief, however, ran short as they felt their nose running and saw gouts of blood drip out. Frisk's entire face felt cold, wet, and painful.

"Yes…" They reached down and held the tiny tooth in the palm of their hands.

"HUMAN! WHAT IS THIS? WHAT'S WRONG? IS THAT BLOOD THAT SANS SAYS HUMANS DO WHEN HURT?"

Frisk looked up to Papyrus and he gasped, "IT'S ALL OVER YOUR FACE! ARE YOU-"

"Papy, calm down. I just knocked a tooth out. It's no biggie!"

Papyrus froze and didn't move for what felt like forever. He almost looked sick.

"DOES IT GROW BACK SINCE YOU ARE HUMAN!?"

Frisk decided to take the simplified route with Papyrus, as he was extremely worried, "Of course, silly! Teeth are supposed to come out of humans and they grow back stronger! They'll be a little bloody and painful, but it's normal!"

They slipped over their words, which sounded nasally and wet.

"ARE YOU SURE? IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MEET UNDYNE, YOU DON'T HAVE TOO."

Frisk shrugged, licking the gap in between their top row of teeth, "I'm okay, but I think I'm still bleeding."

"IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO? THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS HELP!"

He still looked sick.

Frisk pondered in thought before deciding, "It's okay. Do you have any small bandages or cloth?"

It was better to sacrifice pain for Papyrus's happiness.

Papyrus rummaged through his pockets on his armor, but could not find anything, "SILLY ME! I FORGOT THEM AT THE HOUSE! LET'S GO BACK AND GET YOU SITUATED!"

Frisk gripped their tooth in their palm and nodded with DETERMINATION. They had to keep Papyrus happy for Sans and Aster.

 **…**

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

The sound sparked Aster and Sans's curiosity. They looked at each other for a moment for a few seconds before Aster realized that Sans was not going to move from his spot. He sighed and walked in large, slow strides to the door and opened it.

He looked down in shock at a toothless, bloodied Frisk. Aster was certainly shocked.

"Oh my! Child, are you alright?"

At the sound of these words, Sans whipped his head to the right and watched in anticipation as Frisk walked into the house with a bloodied face.

"frisk…" Sans whispered as he jumped up from the couch and ran over to the bloodied child. They just smiled and held out their hand to show a dislodged tooth.

Aster simply sneered at the tooth. Sans, however, froze in absolute disgust, but immediately brought his attention to Papyrus behind the doorway.

"NO WORRIES! THEIR TOOTH WILL GROW BACK! I KNOW IT IS… DISTASTEFUL, BUT THEY ARE OKAY WHICH IS ALL THAT MATTERS."

Sans looked down at the dislodged tooth and Frisk's holed smile. He noticed their nose was slowly trickling blood, but they seemed to ignore it.

"are you really okay kiddo?"

They nodded and whispered, "I just fell, that's all. Why do you look so disgusted?"

Sans silently cursed himself. He didn't mean to lose his composure.

"well, kiddo, buddy…. pal buddy chum friend pal… if we lose a bone, that's the same of you losing an entire limb or such… pal."

Frisk tilted their head to the side, feeling slightly off, "The blood doesn't affect you?"

Aster decided to step up and reply, "Our equivalent of blood is dust, young one."

"Does that mean that snow scares you?"

Aster seemed confused, "Snow? Not really. Does water scare you?"

Frisk shook their head and spoke, "I suppose so…. I'm going to wash my face."

Frisk walked to the kitchen sink and placed their tooth on the counter before turning on the sink and cupped their hands under the water. They splashed and rubbed their face and mouth and hoped that all the blood was washing out. As they rubbed their face, they began to feel bruises, even more blood from their mouth and nose, and general soreness all over their face. The fall was much worse than they thought.

"you still bleeding, kiddo?" Sans asked from behind.

"It's just a scratch." _Oh gosh, don't worry about me. I'm okay. I'm okay._

"what happened back there?"

"I was on Papyrus's back and he slipped, which caused me to fall on my face."

"welp, i nose you'll be okay."

"SANS, THAT WAS JUST TOOTH BAD!" Papyrus chimed in from the couch. He was really getting into the TV show that was on currently and it angered him that he was being interrupted.  
Frisk giggled as they turned off the water. They rubbed their face dry with the sleeve of their onesie and proceeded to place the dislodged tooth into their pocket for safe keeping.

Aster decided to add in onto the bad jokes, "Man, they're able to dry their face quite quickly."

"SHHHH! I'M WATCHING METTATON!"

"Man, they're able? Mandible?"

Sans chuckled loudly towards the living room, "heheheh… good one dad."

"WOW! THAT WAS A STRETCH OF A PUN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!"

Frisk picked up a slice of conveniently placed butter from the counter and ran into the living room, snorting over their plan.

"You butter believe it, Papy!"

"SANS! STOP BEING A BAD INFLUENCE! YOU SHOULD KNOW IT'S RUDE TO SAY BAD PUNS WHILE SOMEONE IS WATCHING TV!"

Sans followed Frisk, "am i bad to the bone?"

Aster couldn't help but smile brightly at his sons. Papyrus stood up and almost began to scream, before taking a breath.

"IF YOU CAN'T BEAT THEM, JOIN THEM." He walked over to the TV and turn it off before lunging at Sans and picking him up. He took a deep breath and began to scream (his voice was cracking with every word he screeched), "WHAT DO YOU CALL A SLEEPING SKELETON? A BONA IN A COMA! WHAT IS A SKELETON'S FAVORITE FOOD? A BONEWICH! WHAT DO BONES WITH WATCHES DO? FLY BECAUSE TIME FLIES, SANS, TIME FRICKING FLIES! HOW MANY FANS DOES METTATON HAVE? IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE HE MET-A-TON OF THEM! WHAT ARE-"

 **…(End)…**

 **{oH mY [beep] i [beep] hAtE tHoSe [beep, beep beep boop beep] pUnS! eNd tHeM nOw yOu [beep beep beepity boppity boop]!}**

Chill bro. lol. There was no reason to stop the chapter just because of a few _bonetastic_ puns.

 **{tHiS iS wHy i aM tHe [spoilers]!}**

Lol that's nice. The readers don't need to know this information, my home slice bread slice dawg.

 **{wHeN yOu pUt mE bAcK iN tHe sToRy i wIlL kIlL aLl yOuR fAvOrItE cHaRAcTeRs!}**

I hate to put it to ya, but everything that happens is because of me. You wouldn't exist without me and the characters are alive/dead because of me. In fact, I already have the ending and [spoilers spoilers spoilers and spoilers spoilers spoilers]'s deaths!

 **{wAiT, wHaT?!}**

Uhhh…

Thanks for reading!


	28. The Kidnap

**{iT iS rEaLlY cLiChEd oF yOu tO hOlD oFf tHe iNeViTaBle. jUsT lEt mE gO iN aNd kIlL eVeRyOnE.}**

Shhhhhh no one is dying.

 **{sUrE… cAn yOu aDd mOrE vIoLeNcE pLeAsE?}**

Are you trying to seduce me with puppy eyes?

 **{yEs.}**

Wow.

 **{iT gEt'S bOriNg aFtEr a wHiLe, wAtChInG tHeM hApPy.}**

Hmmm…. I agree! You seem pretty evil. Why don't we make them suffer?

 **{tHaT's wHaT i'M- wAiT yOu aGrEe?}**

I'm an author. Authors torture characters for fun.

 **{sO yOu aRe tHe tRuE aNtaGoNisT?}**

No no no the true antagonist is- oh I see what you are doing! You are trying to get me to tell the audience spoilers about the end!

 **{I wAnT tO kNoW wHo dIeS!}**

Wait… are you ENJOYING my story?

 **{…}**

How sweet! Okay, I'll make sure they suffer a little bit, but not much. Everyone else wanted fluff, so you have to make due until you are allowed into the story!

 **{Jerk.}**

[beep]

Anyways, this one is short to prepare for the next few chapters. A new sub-arc is coming. ouo

 **…(Start)…**

"-THE BEST PARTS ABOUT BEING A SKELETON? THE BONE-IFITS! SANS!"

Papyrus violently shook his brother who fell asleep between the chapters' transition. Sans's eyes opened suddenly.

"what?"

"YOU FELL ASLEEP ON ME!"

"oh… yeah….."

Papyrus placed Sans down on the floor and sat down by his father.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM?"

Aster chimed, "You should put him under a-rest."

"YES I SH- NICE ONE DAD!"

The two high fived as Sans complained, "you like his puns but not mine?"

"HIS ARE ACTUALLY SMART!"

"hehe, whatever you say bro. speaking of rest, i'm taking the kid for a bedtime."

Frisk looked up at Sans, still rubbing their sore face from the fall. They whined.

"come on, kiddo. all that time you spend eating snow and losing teeth was ate up. it's dark out."

Frisk cross their arms and stuck their slightly discolored nose up.

"oh, come on you stubborn, baby bones, off to bed."

Frisk struggled slightly against Sans lifting the child and carrying them over his shoulders.

"papyrus, you need to sleep too."

"BROTHER, I DON'T NEED SLEEP!"

"you worry about me eating so i think i deserve to worry about you sleeping."

 **…**

"and so, fluffy bunny lived happily."

Frisk clapped their hands to Sans's story as Papyrus snored softly beside them.

"alright kiddo, now go to sleep."

Frisk stuck out their tongue, but obeyed Sans's commands. As he bid them good night, Frisk relaxed in the covers of Papyrus's room. He suggested that they sleep together so Sans and Aster could share a bed (even though Aster was quite comfortable on the couch). Frisk still decided to sleep with him, mainly because they didn't want him to feel lonely.

However, Frisk heard something scuttle on the floor of the room. It woke them up. They didn't even realized they were asleep. As they got out of bed, they silently whispered "Sans?" before something grabbed their head and covered their mouth.

All they could see was darkness. They couldn't even struggle.

 **…**

 **{eVeN fOr yOu, tHaT wAs-}**

SHHHHHHH! You're interrupting me!

 **…**

Sans woke up on couch slowly. He felt absolutely sluggish and wanted no more to go back to sleep.

The night before, he spent nearly an hour cleaning his room as his dad decided to watch more TV, fascinated by the object. Sans didn't want his father to sleep in a nasty bed, so he took the ball of dirty sheets and other laundry items and actually cleaned them in a conveniently placed washing machine and dryer in the hallway. As he waited for the sheets to wash and dry, he took all the trash and threw it away and even sprayed a bottle of MTT Nice Smell Spray (Certified and Named by King Asgore) around the room. By the time the room was done, Sans couldn't believe his eyes. It didn't even feel like his room. As he looked outside into the living room, he noticed his sleeping dad and couldn't hesitate. Sans used magic to lift Aster off the couch, up to the second floor, into Sans's room, and onto Sans's bed, now propped up by boxes. Sans ran down the stairs and jumped onto the couch, almost falling asleep instantly.

Now that he was awake, Sans secretly wished he had just slept in his own room. His back was hurting and his eyes were droopy.

"SANS! SANS! WAKE UP!"

"Please, Sans, this is of utmost importance!"

Sans mumbled, "what is it, papy?"

"FRISK IS GONE! WE CAN'T FIND THEM ANYWHERE!"

Sans's eyes opened wide, but no light could be seen in them.

"what?"

 **…(End)…**

 **{yOu aRe eViL! tHiS iS tOo sHoRt!}**

Why thank you! You should see what I have coming up next!

 **{oH dO tElL mE!}**

Hehehehehe no.

 **{wHy!?}**

Two reasons: 1) I'm treating you like a reader of this fic and 2) I'm evil, so I won't tell you until it is revealed much later.

 **{…}**

gettttttt dunked on!

Anyways guys, sorry for the delay. Been crazy as always. Thanks for being patient. Also, thank you so much for supporting me. I don't think I could make this any longer if it wasn't from you! 3

 **{cHeEsy. tHeY aRe jUsT dUmB.}**

you dare talk to the readers like that and i will write your character to be so dead that even toby fox won't be able to bring you back, kiddo.

 **{oH, [beep], tHrEaTs nOw? hOw pAtHeTiC.}**

*sigh* and I was wanting a happy ending for you.

 **{wAiT, yOu'Re sErIoUs?}**

Yep. See ya in the next chapter!


	29. The Lead

I want a quick apology for absences of writing. I'm in a band and I have to travel every day this week and I have little time to get my laptop out and write. Also, it's finals week, I literally just took two 120 question tests like 10 minutes ago (from when I'm writing this), I've been missing school because of field trips, and my sleep can just kiss itself goodbye. (I'm also literally procrastinating finals work for you guys. Yes, I'm that dedicated.)

So yeah, that's why I haven't been updating. Next week, I'll be good. Thanks for your patience. I won't be letting my updates get too far apart because I know how annoying it is to wait for fanfiction updates. I didn't forget you guys.

 **{nErD.}**

Ha, says you. Besides, don't we have to worry about a missing child or something?

(By the way, to add to the effect of this chapter, play Megalovania, but not just any Megalovania. Play a remix of it that is hardcore and makes you want to punch a wall just because you can.)

 **…(Start)…**

Sans slowly stood up from the couch, eyes still dark.

His voice deepened, "WHERE is frisk?"

"THEY WERE KIDNAPPED! WE ARE SUCH BAD SKELETONS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY WERE KIDNAPPED IN THE OWN GREAT PAPYRUS'S BED ROOM! OH WHAT A BAD GUARDSMAN THAT I AM AND-"

Papyrus continued his rambling while Aster explained, "He came into my room thinking that you would be in there but once he realized that Frisk was not anywhere in the house-"

"STOP."

Sans both signed and spoke the word. He looked up at Aster and Papyrus (who was still whimpering out of guilt).

"i'll find them. let's first see who stole them away or if they were even kidnapped."

"THE WINDOW WAS OPEN AND IT'S NEVER OPENED!"

Sans nodded and gave his brother a hug, "don't worry bro. even brave royal guardsmen like you and undyne makes mistakes. just focus on the solution."

Papyrus sniffed and puffed his chest out, "YOU'RE RIGHT! I'LL SEARCH THE OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE FOR ANY CLUES."

Papyrus hugged Sans one more time before running out of the house to search for suspicious footprints and possibly Frisk.

Sans looked back at Aster, "let's inspect his room, shall we?"

 **…**

It was obvious to Sans and Aster that there must have been some sort of fight in Papyrus's room, which may have caused Papyrus to have suspicion that Frisk was kidnapped rather than simply _gone_.

Sans felt the carpet underneath their feet and analyzed the way the fluffy surface was shaped. Papyrus always kept the carpet facing to the right due to some irrational obsession that Sans didn't understand, however, near the window was patches of left faced carpet, which Papyrus would not have allowed to exist whenever he slept. As Sans walked to the messy patches, he noticed the computer that Papyrus kept in his room was shifted almost off the table to allow for a passage way to the window.

Sans lifted the computer up and across the room via magic, as to not damage it. He walked to the table and observed any signs of where Frisk could have gone.

"They were obviously kidnapped." Aster murmured to himself.

Sans began observing the table for any foot or paw prints, in which Aster proceeded to walk beside of Sans and look out of the window and observe the outside Underground.

"It had to be a monster who can fly. There is no prints on the house or ground."

Sans's chest began to hurt at the thought. He paced across the room and began to search for more clues.

"there has to be something that'll show where they are. have you tried calling them?" Sans panicked, whirling himself around towards Aster.

Aster could only point to a lone cell phone on Papyrus's nightstand. It was Frisk's.

Sans's eyes went even darker. He felt his breaths becoming more rapid. His chest felt empty and heavy at the same time.

"and papyrus didn't hear a thing?"

"No."

Sans was hearing unwanted voices in his head.

 _you killed them. they are dead because of you. they are gone forever. you will never see them again. they blame you for it. your fault. they are dead. dead. dead. dead. dead. dead._

Sans took a deep breath and began to mumble nonsense to himself to keep these thoughts at bay, "nonononononstopstopstopokayokayfriskthey'reokaythey'reokaynononstopstopnonononononnonon"

Sans fell to his knees. His fears and thoughts caused him to stop breathing entirely (not that he needed to breathe or anything; it was only a luxury).

Aster began to worry deeply for Sans. At first, he wanted to run over to Sans and hold his son in his arms as he tried to calm down, but knew that Sans could only calm down if presented with the evidence of Frisk's survival. He looked outside himself and looked down. He could see Papyrus searching, but with no success.

As Aster stepped back, he remembered that Sans moved the computer. He walked over to the corner where the computer was at. He observed the side of it to see a moth stuck to a crack in the computer by its wing.

"Oh, hello."

The moth stopped fluttering and stared at Aster with a frightened expression (for a moth).

Aster produced a jar from his emergency pocket in his inner black trenchcoat (the conveniences of the pocket and coat seemed strangely out of place, but Aster was not complaining) and used his hand to slowly place the moth in it. Using his bony fingers, he poked a few holes in the top.

"Sans, we have a lead."

Sans immediately jumped up and ran over to Aster and hugged him around the waist like he'd always done as a child. He took a deep breath and a step back. He opened his normalized eyes and nodded.

"It must have been a moth or bug of some sort."

Sans nodded and began to pace around the room more, "they have taken frisk to the upper levels of the underground, possibly within the stars. we may need help to retrieve frisk. i know a few people that could help."

Sans looked at Aster and sighed, "let's bring our baby bones back."

 **…(End)…**

I literally want to punch something. I have this arc in my head but literally no time to write. AAAH.

 **{hA. nErD. sEe yA nExT tImE rEaDeRs.}**


	30. The Phone Call

Wow. 30 chapters.

 **{yOu aRe a mAjOr dOrK.}**

Thanks.

 **{yOu aRe wAsTiNg yOuR tImE wItH tHiS.}**

lol.

 **{yOu aReN't aCtUAlLy lAuGhInG.}**

I will be when [spoilers spoily spoilers].

Meanwhile, I'm sorry for this delay, I've been filled to the brim with homework and work. I am just happy I got this chapter out.

 **…(Start)…**

Sans first began by rummaging through his jacket for his cellphone. Once he found it, he flipped through his contacts for the only person he knows that could help with the situation.

He looked at the contact, one that he hasn't spoken to in years, and hit call. Aster nodded at Sans and left the room, letting him have time to talk.

After a few rings, the other side picked up, "Hello?"

"er, hi muffet."

"Sans?" Muffet's distinct lisp was all Sans needed to know that it was in fact her.

"hey there. listen, i'm in a little juncture right now."

"As always. What's going on, friend?"

Sans laughed slightly. Back when he hunted humans, Muffet and he made a well-rounded team. Muffet would capture and he would control. They eventually split up their team as humans became less frequent and less dangerous compared to the past. Muffet started up her shop and Sans handled the work.

"well, it's dealing with a human."

He could hear a teacup smashing.

"WHAT? Why is there one here?! You wouldn't be calling me if it was dangerous! I'm heading over there!"

"calm down, this one is a friend."

"Friend!? Do you not remember how bad they were? All of them we faced were JUSTICE souled! We hardly stood no chance against them! Do you not remember all the times I nearly DIED because I had to protect you and your one HP!?"

Sans cringed, "please don't remind me. i promise this one is-"

"I bet they like to kill spiders too!"  
"no, they wouldn't hurt anyone. look, it's important. i can't explain it one phone call. get to snowdin quick. i need you to take me and… some friends to the hive."

"The Hive? Did a Whimsum or something get into your web?"

"i'm not exactly sure if it was a whimsum. something kidnapped the human and we must get them back. muffet, i'm theorizing that this kid will get us out of here."

"Wait, like onto the surface?"

"yes, so please, hurry here. i'll even pay you money. just help me get my… this kid back."

"Sounds like you have more reasons than one to get your human back. All right. I can't pass up an opportunity like this. Monsters like you and I must stick up for each other."

Sans smiled, "yeah, monsters like us who can't-"

The phone call ended. Sans sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. He cracked his knuckles and walked out of his room.

In the living room, Aster was sitting on the coach, rubbing his cracks with a very concentrated face that followed Papyrus's sporadic pacing back and forth.

"I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING, DAD! PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAD BETTER LUCK THAN I!"

Aster sighed and fumbled with his fingers, "I told you, we only found a moth, Sans knows more about it than- oh, hello Sans."

Aster stood up and walked towards Sans, who was descending the staircase, and waited for an answer, to which Sans replied, "i have a friend on the way. i think frisk is in the hive in the upper levels of the underground. she can help us reach the entrance."

Papyrus cocked his head, "BRO, WHERE IS THIS ENTRANCE?"

Sans shrugged, "oh it's near the city of nunya."

"NUNYA? SANS, THERE ISN'T A CITY CALLED NUNYA."

"yeah, nunya business."

"OH MY GOSH SANS NOW IS NOT THE TIME."

Aster bumped into Sans, "Son, be serious."

"okay okay, i guess i took it too far. regardless, there is a ladder near a small alcove on the river that leads up to the top portion. with my friend's help, we will be able to capture whoever took frisk… and also keep us from falling on the underground." Sans explained.

Aster rubbed his cracked cheek and noted, "Who is this friend?"

"oh, she's a spider."

"Sounds like she'll be helpful."

Papyrus jumped up and down, "OOOH MUFFET IS COMING! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER AGAIN! SHE WAS ALWAYS SO COOL! UNDYNE COULD BARELY DEFEAT HER."

Sans blurted out, "honestly pap, those two are the underground's finest warriors."

"I AGREE! MUFFET IS TOO COOL!"

After a few minutes of waiting and bad jokes, a knock appear from the door.

"I'll attend to that." Aster responded, however, he didn't get the chance to open the door as it opened itself.

Standing on the doormat was Muffet, squinting he eyes and observing the room around her. She caught eye of Aster and could not take them off of him.

"Sans, who is this?"

Sans walked up to Muffet and with a smile said, "this is aster. he's my dad."

Aster frowned at Sans, "You did not have to be so blunt about the manner."

Muffet shrugged and patted Sans head, "Whatever. We ready to head out and save this… human."

"yes. the sooner we get there, the sooner frisk will be saved."

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, FRIENDS? LET'S GO!"

 **…**

Frisk woke up in restraints. They wiggled their arms and legs, trying to stand up and stretch, but could not do so. They pushed against the seat and moved slightly around, but could not fight the tightness of the restraints. They looked around their environment and became extremely confused.

"Where did we end up now, Frisk?" Chara whined.

Frisk thought to them, "I'm not sure. I'm scared. This room is so dark."

"Shhh, it'll be okay. Don't worry, if worse comes to worse, I'll try to-"

 _Clonk clonk clonk WHIIIIIRRRRRRRRR KLONK KLONK WHIIIIIIRRRRRRRR_

These noises came from in front of Frisk and started to become louder which each _clonk_ that happened. Eventually, a figure in white robes appeared holding two objects in its lengthy, russet, decaying fingers: a drill and a pair of large tweezers.

Frisk panicked and started to whimper. They became even more afraid when it spoke, however, they were surprised as well. The words the stranger spoke were distorted, as if everything in the universe wanted to erase everything the person said.

 **{fRiSk.}** it spoke, **{i fInAlLy cApTuReD yOu. nOw, mOsT pEoPlE wOuLd uSe yOu tO tAkE yOuR sOuL fOr tHe bArRiEr, hOwEvEr, i gAvE uP oN tHe iDeA a lOnG tImE aGo. bEcAuSe oF tHe bEhAvIoR oF cErTaIn fRiEnDs oF mIne, aNd mY nEeD tO eXiSt, i hAvE tO mAkE mY mArK oN tHe wOrLd. lOoKs lIkE i hAvE tO sTaRt wItH yOu.}**

The drill started up again, which caused Frisk to whimper louder.

 **{hErE wE gO.}**

 **…(End)…**

OKAY HOLD THE FRICK FRACK UP YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO APPEAR THIS EARLY!

 **{hAhAhAhAhAh, iN cAsE yOu hAvEn'T nOtIcEd, i hAvE dOwNlOaDeD eNtIrElY.}**

Oh please, you're just blu-

 **Program C:GPS/GPS_Existence is installed**

 **This program is running under C:FILE/undertale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family, but requests to be ran under C:FILE/undertale/game.**

 **(NO NO NO NO)**

 **C:GPS/GPS_Existence will not run under C:FILE/under-**

 **ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR**

 **C:GPS/GPS_Existence is being force to run under C:FILE/undertale/game. Installation is 1% completed.**

 **(STOP INSTALLATION.)**

 **Installation cannot be stopped.**

 **(I don't own Undertale! If a part of the game changes because of me, then I'll get sued for sure!** **Cancel Installation with authorization from Administrator** **)**

 **Installation can only be paused. Pause installation?**

 **(Yes!)**

 **Installation paused.**

 **(Delete C:GPS/GPS_Existence from C:FILE/undertale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family)**

 **Program cannot be deleted.**

NO! What have you done, Spoilers!

 **{tHaT's fOr aLl tHe bAd pUnS. i aM pOwErFul. i wIlL rUle tHiS fAnFiCtIoN!}**

I'm going to have to do some major anti-virus stuff to combat this…


	31. The Entrance

Nyeh heh heh!

 **{wHaT iS iT nOw?}**

Look:

 **Anti-Virus program running.**

 **Virus found in C:FILE/undertale/game and C:FILE/undertale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family: C:GPS/GPS_Existence**

 **Killing Virus 1% completed**

 **{lOl. lEt'S sEe hOw tHaT wOrKs.}**

Ok dude. Anyways, enjoy guys. Don't worry about this little pest. It can't hurt me.

 **…(Start)…**

Aster, Sans, Papyrus, and Muffet all left the Skeleton Brothers' house in search of Frisk. With a soft thud, the door shut behind them and they were left out into the light breeze and snow of Snowdin. The moment the door shut, Sans slung off his jacket and placed it around Muffet's shivering shoulders.

Muffet looked back at Sans, "Thanks, friend."

Sans softly laughed, being brought back to the memories of Muffet and him hunting humans.

Aster and Papyrus stayed close to each other, quietly discussing their favorite puzzles while they can.

The four of them began to pace themselves towards the river. With each step that squished the snow below them, Muffet began to breathe slightly heavier and shake underneath the warm coat.

Sans began to worry, "muff, is the cold too much?"

"No, I have had worthe." Her lisp was becoming more prominent in the cold, "I've been bored the patht week stho I might ath well h-help."

"let's hurry."

Within a minute, they reached the river on the northern side of the town. The Riverperson stood there ominously, staring at the four figures that approached them.

"Hello." They spoke.

Sans nodded, "can you take us to the alcove with the ladder?"

The person cocked their head to the side, "Why?"

Papyrus stepped forward, "WE ARE ON A QUEST, MY DEAR RIVERPERSON! FOR WE ARE-" He felt a light tap on this arm from Sans, "-EXPLORING THE UNDERGROUND FOR HUMANS! WE MUST LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND'S DESPICABLE BARRIER!"

"Absolutely. Hop aboard."

 **…**

The entire trip took a rough seven minutes. The path was not popularly taken by the inhabitants of Snowdin and slowed the Riverperson to a measly speed. Both Aster and Papyrus were extremely impatient and couldn't stop fidgeting, while Sans and Muffet merely stayed still, not knowing the outcome of the journey.

After the trip was over, Sans paid the Riverperson five gold in tip and jumped off the boat with the others. The four of them looked at the wall in front of them. They had traveled to a column of rock that stretched to the ceiling with ladders attached to it.

"at the top of this column is the hive." Sans noted, "let's start climbing."

Sans began to climb the ladder, before Muffet, Aster, and Papyrus followed after him.

 **...**

Frisk didn't know what to say or do. The strange man began to walk towards him, but for some reason, vanished into thin air along with his tools. The strange klonks and whirrings of the drill and tweezers disappeared from the room, which not holds an uneasy silence.

Frisk shifted uneasily in their seat.

"Hello?"

But nobody came.

 **…**

After what seemed like hours, Sans climbed over the ladder onto a flat stone floor. He must've reached the top of the large column and into Hive territory. The top of the column was really just an alcove. The opening that Sans was covered half way around with a wall, which had more ladders attached to it.

"SANS! WHY ARE WE SO HIGH?" Papyrus whined to his brother after he finally reached the top of the ladder.

Sans looked over to his brother, "you're the tall one. you tell me."

Papyrus sighed, "WHERE IS THIS HIVE ANYWAYS?"

Muffet and Aster stood there, arms crossed, wondering the same question. All around them was the ceiling of the Underground, which shined bright light onto them. The stars were nearly blinding.

Sans walked to the other side of the top of the column, where there was one final ladder, "follow me."

 **…**

"Hellooooo?"

Frisk couldn't stand still. They wiggled even harder from their seat.

 _KLONK!_

Frisk froze and saw that the man appeared again in front of them.

 **{dAnGiT! i'M bEiNg dElEtEd! i hAvE tO-}**

He vanished again.

Frisk cocked their head and nearly jumped when they heard Chara spoke, "I'll get us out of here. I'm going to use your arm, so don't worry."

Before Frisk could responded, they felt their left arm wiggle harshly. It pushed against the restraints that held Frisk. Somehow, after a few minutes of struggling, Chara got Frisk's arm free and began to unbuckle the straps. Once all straps were undone, Frisk regain control of their arm. They quickly jumped out of the chair and looked around for a quick exit, however, didn't get the chance.

The man appeared in front of them again.

 **{i mUsT hUrRy.}**

Frisk gulped, turned on their heel, and ran.

 **…(End)…**

Just to make this clear, I'm not shipping Muffet and Sans!

 **{sUrE.}**

I'm sorry if this is really, really short, but I have so much to do and I don't have time to write. Here's a small update until I have time to do a full chapter. Before I get to the final arc, I'm probably going to take a break so I have time to write properly. I don't mean to constantly say "I will have time later" to you for every chapter, but I'm serious, the last 2-3 weeks have been hectic for me. Thank you guys for understanding.


	32. THE RETURN

_A scene lays before you. The narrator and Spoilers sits at Grillby's while light rain patters on the windows. The narrator enjoys a cup of coffee while Spoilers is playing with the spoon in his tea. Grillby is off to the side, polishing glasses. Jazz fills the air with a warm scent of musical expertise._

Spoilers looks at the narrator with a bewildered face that glitched every so often, **{wHaT tHe hElL aRe yOu dOiNg?}**

The narrator looked back and simply smiled, "Enjoying this cup of coffee."

 **{tHiS iS tHe aUtHoR's nOtEs! wE sHoUlDn'T bE dOiNg tHiS! wHy aM i nOt iN yOuR cOmPuTeR?! hOw iS tHiS pOsSiBlE!? iF i dIdN't hAtE yOu, i'D aCtUaLlY sTuDy yOu.}**

The narrator looked up at Spoilers and spoke, "I've been having problems with even keeping you alive so please, if you want to live, don't cross me. I've waited a month to get your under control, now let me continue my story."

 **{wHaT?!}**

The narrator sips her coffee and grabs Spoilers by the throat, _"Did I stutter?"_

 **…(Start)…**

Muffet, Sans, Papyrus, and Aster looked into the Hive with wide, confused eyes. Everywhere there was large stalactites and stalagmites that held hundreds of Whimsums and other flying creatures. The walls, ceiling, and floor of the area was covered with sticky honey.

"SANS? WHY ARE WE HERE?" Papyrus spoke out. He held his head, as if he just woke up from a disorienting dream.

Sans looked towards his brother and replied, "i'm not sure bro. dad, did something just happened?"

Aster rubbed his head and shook it, "I believe something has happened in the timeline. Not a 'patch' so to say, but rather it halted in its place, just long enough for us to have a temporary memory loss."

Muffet sneered at them all, "It doesn't matter. Let's just get to the Queen of the Hive, get Frisk, and get out. The easiest way to get to her is to walk to the large suspicious tower in the middle of the Hive."

Sans cocked his head to the side, "why is that?"

"Where else would she be?"

 **…**

Frisk took many turns in the area that they were in. They took a left and right turn in the long, golden hallways. They were extremely disoriented. It seemed almost as if the incidents that took place recently seemed so far away….

 **…(End)…**

Okay, this is the real author's note.

I want to say I'm so so so so sorry for a month long hiatus. I never wanted this story to stop updating, but a lot of stuff has being going on in my life.

For one, my schoolwork is becoming extremely overloading and it's hard to focus on a story you love so dearly when you have assignments to work on. Two, I've might've hinted this before (honestly, it's been so long since I worked on this that I forgot almost everything that has happened in the story so I'll need time to reorient myself as well) but I am struggling a lot with mental health problems.

And also, in general, I have been extremely busy. I'm able to type this up today because for the past month, I have not had a single day of rest. My sleeping schedule has gotten worse as well. I hardly talk to family anymore. It's just with so much going on, you sort of get burned out and distracted from writing. There's more things going on, but I don't want this to be a tearfest so I'll just say, the good news is that I have found help. I'm much happier now than ever.

And since I'm slowly on the way to recovery, I AM going to finish this fanfiction. I already have what will happen in my head figured out. I might have to cut back a little bit on the story because I am so disoriented right now, and honestly, I just want to finish this because it would be an accomplishment and a relief for me. Does that mean that the story will suffer? Heck no. I am just going to speed up the ending just slightly so I don't have another month long hiatus.

Again, I'm sorry that I had to take a break from the fanfiction. I'm back in action and I will give you as much material as I can before I burn out again. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm really sorry I have been gone. I'll give you guys the best ending I can in my current state. I love you all. You guys are awesome.


	33. The Reset

**{i hAvE dOnE iT! I aM tHe nArRaToR nOw!}**

The narrator is eating a box of donuts far away from her computer, feeling very satisfied about the taste of its glazed goodness.

 **…(Start)…**

Papyrus, Muffet, Aster, and Sans decided to waste no time with getting to the tower at the center of the hive. They created an uproar within the Hive's whimsums, tsundereplanes, and other flying creatures for not being able to fly themselves.

Muffet's snears and threats with her web kept them off their backs.

Once they reached the center tower, Sans pushed the door wide open and marched inside to a hall filled with golden columns and windows. At the end of the hall was a throne with a large bee-like creature sitting down. She had tall and slender, had large wings, and wore a very long flowing dress made of black.

"wALKERS? wHAT aRE wALKERS dOING hERE!" She yelled at them. Her voice was rather strange. Each word was spoken softly, but ended loud and sharp, as if she was constantly getting angrier with each word.

Sans wasted no time, "look, miss, i don't mean to interrupt any of your business, but we had a friend who was kidnapped by flying creatures and we wanted-"

The creature stopped him in his speech, "tHE cHILD? yEAH tHEY bROUGHT tHAT tHING iN hERE a fEW hOURS aGO. pUT tHEM iN a lAB uPSTAIRS fOR sAFE kEEPING."

Aster rubbed his skull. Something didn't feel right, "Safe keeping?"

 **…**

Frisk continue to run through the hallways, and hit their head every time Chara spoke.

"Listen, Frisk, something has happened. Our time was cut short. Very short. We aren't supposed to be out here this quickly. We are supposed to be back there."

Frisk was crying as they signed to themselves, _"SCARED."_

"I'm scared too. Our fate has already been decided, I can feel- WAAAAH!"

Frisk screamed along with Chara as they could no longer feel the floor under their feet. The mysterious man had caught up with them.

 **{dO yOu kNoW hOw mUcH I hAvE dOnE tO rEaCh yOu?}**

Frisk struggled.

 **{I cAn fEeL yOu cHaRa. I kNoW I wIlL nOt lAsT lOnG. mY fAtE iS dEcIdEd. I cAn, hOwEvEr, cOnTiNuE tO lIvE.}**

The man's cloak was thrown back to reveal a skeleton, but not the friendly head of Sans, Aster, or Papyrus. A skeleton with cracks all around its skull and eyes as black of the void itself.

 **{aStEr tHrEw mE iN tHe vOiD fOr sO lOnG, I hAd tO bReAk tHe cReAtOr oF tHiS pLaCe iN oRdEr tO eXiSt! oNcE I fInD tHaT dOg, I wIlL fUlLy eXiSt!}**

Frisk whimpered and spoke softly, "You don't have to be afraid. Me and my friends will be your friends and you don't have to be alone anymore."

The skeleton placed his other hand on Frisk's head.

 **{hOw aBoUt I uSe tHe cReAtOr'S pOwEr tO pOsSesS yOu?}**

Chara screamed in Frisk's head, "NO!"

At that moment, the skeleton used all of his power to possess Frisk, however, Chara overtook Frisk's mind temporarily to take the blow.

The floor underneath them cracked.

 **…**

Sans began to become angry but took a deep breath to keep his cool, "are you experimenting on frisk?"

"oF COURSE, WE HAVE TO OPEN THE BARRIER-"

But it was too late for her. Out of his character, Sans levitated the Hive queen and threw her up the ceiling, where a large cartoonish hole was left.

Papyrus yelled at his brother, "SANS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Aster held his son's shoulder, "Something is wrong. This timeline… it's…"

Sans looked over to Aster and Muffet, "We have to find Frisk… now."

But before any of them could say anything, two figures fell through the hole left by the queen.

Aster and Sans froze still, while Papyrus cheered and Muffet was confused.

It was Semi and Frisk.

Sans walked slowly forward, "Papyrus, don't get any closer."

Semi began to laugh from the ground. He stood up, holding Frisk in his arms.

 **{lItTlE dOeS fRiSk kNoW iS tHaT iS tHaT I kNoW cHaRa iS iN tHeRe!}**

Sans felt sick, "what?!"

Aster grew furious, "Why are you here!?"

The reality around them shifted. The floor underneath everyone became rubbery. It formed hands that grabbed Papyrus, Sans, Aster, and Muffet and held them with a death grip.

 **{cHaRa pOsSeSsEd fRiSk eArLiEr sO I tOoK cOnTroL oF cHaRa aNd pOiSoNeD tHeM wItH tHe vOiD!}**

Aster felt himself grow even more furious, "How do you have so much power!? What's going on!"

Semi laughed, **{I mAdE mYsElF eXiSt iN tHiS wOrLd sO I cAn cOpY mYsElF tO tHe gAmE. yOu dOn'T uNdErStAnD, bUt, I hAvE wOn!}**

He threw Frisk aside and rolled his cracked head, popping his neck bones.

 **{I jUsT hAvE tO wAiT fOr tHe dOwNlOaD tO bE cOmPlEtE!}**

Aster struggled among the arms, but it did no good. His vision and mind was clouded, as if…. He didn't exist. Then, a small memory hit him.

"So that's what happens when you combine the essence of all the human souls… you create HAPPINESS. And not only that, you have to be happy in order to use it. How peculiar."

Aster remembered. While Sans could only understand Wingings due to the small amount of HAPPINESS and paradox that resided in him, Aster could speak it and be it. He IS a paradox. He could paradox the entire timeline. He could destroy Semi again, but erase him from existence, not only from the realm of existence, but the void as well.

But in order to do that, theoretically, he would have to reset the entire universe, and because Frisk was a human with DETERMINATION… Chara will still reside in them, filled with Semi's poison. However, it was the only thing he could think of. Time was running out fast. If the universe didn't reset, Semi will cause it to cease to exist because of the massive amount of paradoxes.

"Sans."

"yes, dad?"

Aster took a deep breath and spoke in Wingdings, _[I'M RESETTING THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE TO ERASE SEMI. ME AND YOU WILL REMEMBER BECAUSE WE ARE PARADOXAL… FRISK WILL HAVE CHARA INSIDE OF THEM DURING THE RESET. BE WARY OF THEM. I'M SO SORRY.]_

Sans screamed, tears starting to fall from his eyes, "WHAT?"

But, Aster's plan was already in motion. He began to liquefy into his paradox self.

W.D. Gaster looked down on a laughing Semi.

 **{sO wHa-}**

W.D. Gaster grabbed Semi by the throat.

 _[SANS. CALL THE ANNOYING DOG.]_

The hand around Sans began to crumble and Sans knew what he had to do. He took his dog treats out of his pocket that he placed there what seemed months ago and took out his phone to call the Annoying Dog. It clicked, but no sound could be heard.

 _[HE'S COMING. TAKE CARE OF FRISK. I'M GOING TO DO DESTROY HIM.]_

W.D. Gaster flew out of the window with Semi's body.

Sans dropped the phone and dog treats and immediately ran toward Frisk.

"FRISK FRISK!"

He lifted the small child in his arms.

"wake up!"

Sans didn't notice, but all around him, reality was shifting. Papyrus and Muffet had already passed out from the reality shift. The universe cannot take this many paradoxes, patches, and alterations. It had to be reset and fast.

 **…**

W.D. Gaster, the audience, and the narrator has been waiting for this moment for a long time.

Gaster took Semi's body and slammed him into the ground of the Hive. The force was so strong, that they broke through. He did not care for the casualties lost, only that Semi would die.

They hit the ground again near the Core.

Gaster took Semi's unconscious body (body slams tend to knock people out) and pounded him into the ground where they fell. CRACK! Semi's arm fell off. CRACK! His skull was barely hanging. CRACK! His body was so fractured, he would not make it.

Finally, Gaster felt the universe around them crumble. Everything seemed so… clouded. Gaster took Semi's body and opened a portal into the Void. He flew inside with him, deeper, darker, even darker into the void. He continued until he hit a stopping point. All he could see were green 0's and 1's. Feeling time not being on his side, he use Semi's remaining body to lead him to a glowing set of 0's and 1's. The closer he reached them, the more Semi's body felt heavy. This was his code.

Gaster took Semi's lifeless form and smashed into his code, before being knocked back. When Gaster looked up, the code where Semi was at was gone.

He was erased…. for good.

He fell back onto the ground.

W.D. Gaster was filled with HAPPINESS.

 **…**

The Annoying Dog appeared in the room with Sans, Frisk, Muffet, and Papyrus. It didn't mean to appear in this universe, but programming is what he did best. He took the treats that Sans had dropped and began to ate them. When he was done, he saw reality distort and knew he had to work fast.

He brought out his laptop from his pocket (dogs had pockets?) and began to bark.

 **Accessing \\\undertale**

 **Accessing C:FILE/undertale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family**

 ***BARK***

 **WARNING: ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO RESET C:FILE/undertale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family**

 ***BARK***

 **Password?**

 ***BARK***

 **Translating Text-To-Speech data…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Password:** **[SANSXHAPPINESS]**

 **Authorizing…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Authorization completed. Welcome [slytherinsnow]**

 **Are you sure you want to reset C:FILE/undertale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family back to its original format?**

 ***BARK***

 **Do you want to keep PATCH1.001 in the reset file?**

 ***BARK***

 **Resetting C:FILE/undertale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family**

 **Reset will take approximately 60 seconds.**

The Annoying Dog barked to itself with pride before vanishing in thin air.

The universe will be reset in a minute or so.

 **…**

Sans hugged Frisk, who slowly woke up. They looked up at Sans.

"Dad… I… I have Chara in me."

"shhh… don't worry about it. you'll be okay."

"Dad, I'm scared. They… they weren't bad, just scared. But now that fear is… They want to kill everyone. They want me to kill you."

Frisk began to cry, "Get them out of me, Dad."

Sans hugged the child and began to cry himself, "I promise."

"I love you, Dad."

Sans was filled with HAPPINESS.

 **C:FILE/undertale/fandom/fanfiction/bone-ified_family has been reset.**


	34. The End

**...(Start)...**

"SANS! IT'S TIME FOR PATROL! I CAN FEEL IT THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL FINALLY CAPTURE A HUMAN TODAY! I SHALL BE SO POPULAR!"

These words woke Sans out of another dream. This one was extremely vivid and had to have been real. He could remember a human, another skeleton, and….

Then he remembered everything that happened and how it ended.

"STOP BEING SUCH A LAZYBONES, SANS! WE WILL HAVE A GREAT DAY CAPTURING HUMANS AND BRINGING THEM TO UNDYNE! I CAN FEEL IT!"

Sans slowly opened his eyes and barely reacted as his brother lifted him up over his shoulder. He could hardly believe that he was the only one to remember any of this. He looked up at the stars. The "stars" that always filled their sky caused Sans great despair. It seemed like he could never see those stars the same with Frisk.

No point in caring now. Semi was defeated and Frisk was not the same. The Frisk Sans knew will not be the same.

A chill breeze hit San's bones, but it felt unpleasant.

"SANS! WAKE UP! OUR GLORIOUS DAY HAS BEGAN!"

 **...**

Sans reluctantly opened his eyes at Papyrus. He must've fell asleep as Papyrus carried him to his sentry station in the Snowy Forest and placed him on the desk of the station. It was better than being awake at this point. His heart sank as he remembered his father doesn't exist anymore. Why did everything had to go?

He knew he had to respond with, "tibia honest, papy-"

"SANS! STOP THAT THOUGHT RIGHT THERE!"

"i believe…"

"SANS!"

"that…"

By this point, Sans was already snorting at his own joke and Papyrus was stomping the ground in a rage induced fit. However, it was really just an act. Sans was filled with grief and he did not want Papyrus to know anything. It was better to hide while Papyrus currently does not know anything.

"SANS! I WILL NOT MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR YOU IF YOU CONTINUE!"

"it'll be…."

Papyrus shook his fist at Sans and glared at him with horrid anticipation. Sans remembered the rest of the pun. He jumped off the sentry table and willingly let himself to tear up slightly.

"DON'T."

"filled with pasta-bilities of human knee-capturement!"

Sans was laughing to himself as Papyrus threw his hands in the air and yelled at the twinkling sky.

"I HATE YOU! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Sans continued his forced laugh.

"oh my g-"

He was forcing his joke so much that he didn't noticed a tear escaped his eye.

"SANS? WHY ARE YOU CRYING, YOU FIEND!?"

"that… was the most… beautiful thing i've ever uttered." He said with a smile on his face.

"STOP IT. DON'T SAY ANYMORE! WE HAVE WORK TO DO! I AM GOING TO CALIBRATE MY PUZZLES. YOU STAY AND CHECK FOR HUMANS, DEAR BROTHER!"

Sans regained his breath and stood up as Papyrus stormed past him. The last thing he saw on Papy's face was a smile. Sans couldn't even keep his up the moment Papyrus left. Papyrus has always tried his best to keep Sans happy, but right now, he wasn't sure if that was possible again. He spent so much time with Papyrus, Frisk, and Aster as a family that he didn't know he could handle his loss.

Feeling obligated to, Sans reached in his inner jacket pocket and pulled out an emergency bottle of ketchup and drank it slowly.

Sans laughed softly at an old pun and stood up from his post. He walked towards the door at the Ruins, caring little for anything at the moment. He paced slowly across the bridge and towards the large, looming door.

He stopped in front of it and cleared his throat.

"knock, knock!" He said as upliftingly as possible as his knuckles performed the same action on the door.

A gasp and "Who's there?" reached Sans. He envied at how she sounded happier than him.

"figs."

A small pause. Sans knew instantly that the woman would have been excited for a plant related joke, not because he knew her, but because he has been through this before.

"Figs who?"

Sans tapped the door lightly.

"figs this doorbell! it's broken!"

The woman laughed, but it seemed to be repressed, as if something was on her mind. A certain child.

"Nice one, friend," she sighed.

"you seem to have something on your mind."

Sans waited impatiently as the woman took a near minute to respond.

"Doorperson."

Her voice felt closer, as if she was leaning against the door. Sans walked closer and listened for her words.

"If... If a human ever comes through this door…"

Sans said nothing.

"Could you please, please promise something? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?"

He gave a firm "yes."

Sans took a step back. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he turned on his heel and paced himself to the side of the trail and into the forest, where he knew he could see Frisk or Chara come. He had met humans in the past before. The first human, Chara, was a devil within the body of a child, not because they could help it. Semi corrupted and poisoned them and while his influence was gone, Chara still held his poison. He technically still lives in Sans's eyes.

Sans found a rock to sit on that allowed him to see the trail from a distance. He cracked his bony knuckles. He looked up towards the stars. They were the only lights in this dark world.

Sans sat there and observed the roof of the cavern as he waited for the doors to open. He could sense from the doorwoman's voice that a human was to come through again. Maybe he could lead them on the correct path and Chara (or rather Semi) wouldn't control them.

His heart dropped as he saw the child take tiny footprints through the snow. Sans's heart ached as he saw how tiny and innocent they were, just like he saw them.

Sans knew first impressions were everything in this situation. Perhaps he could get a joke in. He took giant steps as he followed the child.

SNAP!

He cursed himself again as he ducked behind a fallen log.

The child quickly turned around and to his disappointment, Sans could not see their face. He quickly began to move among the forest closer to Frisk. Gosh, he hoped Frisk was the same.

Sans quickly ducked again and cursed himself. The human saw him and quickly turned and began to pace towards the bridge.

Sans quickly jumped onto the trail and got an emergency whoopee cushion from his other inner jacket pocket. He had emergency supplies for everything.

Sans deepened his voice as he spoke, "human, don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

The human froze in their spot. Now that Sans had his chance, he took slow, large steps towards them. Their body and face was large and bony, just like Frisk.

"turn around and shake my hand."

The child reluctantly turned around. Their face was still Frisk, but not as innocent. It seemed like Frisk when they just woke up and were too tired to get out of bed. It was not the same face Frisk made when scared, but rather indifferent.

They reached out and slowly grabbed his hand. Sans smiled as the whoopee cushion FLUUUURRRRGHED.

The child was confused for a second and laughed quietly. They weren't completely genocidal, thank goodness. Sans, however, took noticed that Frisk's once missing tooth was now back in their mouth.

He laughed as well, "the old whopper cushion in the hand trick."

The child let go of Sans's hand and what they did shocked Sans.

"That was funny."

They didn't know sign language. This hurt Sans so much in the core of his soul, he didn't think he could continue on, but he knew he must.

"it's ALWAYS funny. anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

They laughed a little bit harder. He was feeling a little bit more relieved.

"i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but… y'know… i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, papyrus… he's a human hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, i think that's him over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

And so Frisk walked across the bridge as Sans followed. They turned around one last time and they had eye contact for a brief moment.

Sans couldn't detect Chara's eyes in Frisk. He sighed in relief, but knew that deep down, Chara resided in Frisk. At any moment, Chara could possess Frisk and destroy everyone, before the entire world simply ended. He had to stop this from happening.

Wait, how did he know this? Sans tilted his head slightly. It seemed to him that a lot of new knowledge had entered his head, but he didn't know why or how.

Sans knew that he could never get close to Frisk again without first getting rid of Chara. He had to keep his distance and mystery so Frisk and Chara will never know how powerful and intelligent he actually is.

Oh, how he wished he could go back to his old family before it was erased from existence. He wished he could go back to a time where Frisk wasn't doomed to be possessed.

However, a small light lit up inside of Sans. The possibilities flowed through him of all the ways Frisk could be freed from Chara, the ways that Aster could come back into his life, and the ways their family will become one again. Maybe, in the future, he will gain a new family that not only included them, but more people he cared for.

On that final note, Sans could feel HAPPINESS fill his body once again as he looks forward for the future.

 **...(End)...**

And that concludes Bone-ified Family.

I want to say thank you guys so much for being here on this journey. This was NOT an easy thing for me to do and to finish.

I want to apologize. I had planned for this ending in my head for a long time now. Yes, it was supposed to end like this, however, with my life right now, I had to condense it down or you will never have seen the ending. It's short, it's bittersweet, and it's probably not grammatically correct. I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations compared to my past chapters. I knew that at the end, everything must reset for a long time now and I knew how it were to be done. This was probably very sloppy and unsatisfying and I know it. I'm sorry.

Other than that, I feel very accomplished and I feel like a burden was lifted off of my chest. I'm sorry it had to end this short. I really planned to have this ending stretched out with multiple fights and characters, but, I don't have the time or motivation to do that right now.

And for the record, all writing on the Bone-ified Family has stopped (AKA no sequels). You guys feel free if you want to continue into your own sequels (or an alternative ending). I don't care. Right now, I have a lot of life stuff to focus on.

On a happier note, thank you guys for your support. I hope you guys have at least enjoyed the journey.

-slytherinsnow


End file.
